


springbeauty

by thepilotanon



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Angst, Can Be Considered x Reader Insert, Cauliflower: Proposal, Clyde Gets All the Love He Deserves, Clyde's Life of Crime is Over, F/M, Fluff, Mellie is a Best Friend, OFC Has No Physical Description/Coloring, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Film, Reader Is Given a Role To Play, Smut, Somewhat Sad Backstory, Warnings Will Be Added At Top of Each Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilotanon/pseuds/thepilotanon
Summary: Clyde Logan’s life of crime is over - that’s what he said. But now, with the changes in his life that he never expected to ever happen to him, he has to take matters into his own hand. He can’t do it alone, though. So, he has to plan his own ‘cauliflower’ and recruit his team to pull it off.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. i

Being with someone for years can change a lot in a person.

For Clyde Logan, spending nearly five years with the love of his life - his Belle - has changed him from thinking that he would live the rest of his life to feeling like a complete man with no flaws or dark clouds hovering above his head. Belle was his sun, moon, stars and air to make his days go by in pure bliss; even through his hard, depressive days, he can’t stop himself from smiling and giving her well-deserved kisses and affection. If Belle were to have hard days or be crabby with him, Clyde felt a purpose to make sure she was okay and remembered that, no matter what, he really loved her in all her forms and attitudes. No day was a boring day for Clyde Logan, and today was no different as soon as he woke up.

The sight of Belle sleeping in a curled ball against him, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder and her arm draped over his chest made Clyde’s heart flutter. His mouth twisting into a smile as his stumped arm wrapped around her back to bring her closer, bending his head down to press a kiss to her forehead until her pretty eyes fluttered open.

Belle stretched her arm that was across Clyde’s chest, snuggling her face into his shirt and whining. “Mmm…morning,” she mumbled against him, going limp once again. Clyde found it adorable and had to give her another kiss on her head.

“Mornin’ sweetheart,” Clyde whispered back, brushing his scarred arm up and down her back comfortingly. “How’d you sleep?”

“ _Mmhm_.” Belle only nodded against him and he chuckled at her half-hearted response. Rolling them over so he was on top of her, Clyde snuggled his face into her neck, tickling her to wake her up more. Snickering tiredly, Belle’s hands tangled in his hair when he began pressing kisses under her jaw. “Clyde, you have work today, don’t you?”

“In a minute, Darlin’.” Clyde nipped lightly at her neck, igniting a cute squeal from Belle before sitting up to get a good look at her. Pushing loose strands away from her face, Clyde smiled like a lovesick boy before peppering kisses all over her face. “Have t’ give my Belle some lovin’ first, for good luck.”

“You’re silly,” Belle giggled but allowed him to kiss her as much as he wanted, eventually holding her cheek in his hand and kissed her mouth for a long minute. “Okay, you big bear, go take on the world before you’re late.”

“I _own_ the bar, I ain’t ever late,” Clyde mused back before finally getting out of bed to get ready for the day.

Taking a quick shower and dressing himself before putting on his metal prosthetic, Clyde exited the bedroom to find Belle twisting the cap on the coffee canister while finishing breakfast. He couldn’t resist the smile of seeing her dressed for the day in her usual jeans and tank, her hair hair up and yet to be done properly in order to make his to-go coffee in time for him to hit the road. When Belle took notice of his presence, she gave him a sweet, and fully awake, smile as she held out his canister with patience. He used his prosthetic to grab the coffee in a firm grasp, using his other hand to take hold of her wrist and brought it to his lips for a light kiss. When he kissed her fingertips, Clyde bent his head down to kiss her smiling mouth.

“Extra caramel cream and cinnamon for your coffee, handsome,” Belle spoke against his kiss with a bright smile, and Clyde felt his heart flutter.

“Thank you, Darlin’,” Clyde said before giving her another kiss. “You have fun with Sadie today. What’s the plan again?”

“Sadie wants to tend to _Little Sadie_ today, at work,” Belle explained. “Then, I’m taking her to her costume fitting for Bobbie Jo and then take her out for ice cream. I’m sure she will want to see some puppies at the shelter before bringing her over to Jimmy,” she added with an amused smile. Belle worked at a flower shop in town, often tending to flowers and plants that always left her smelling sweet and soft, and Sadie had found it fun to go over and learn about her work. At one of her first visits, Belle had Sadie plant her own little pot and decorate it with stickers, naming it “Little Sadie” with pride. Sadie actually adored Belle and everything she eventually got her own mother to meet her uncle’s girlfriend by being such a positive role model outside of the child’s family.

However, both Belle and Sadie made a promising pact to never tell Bobbie Jo about getting ice cream once every two weeks. As Belle had told Sadie, upon hearing the crazy diets her mother puts her on, there was no way to get through life properly without sweets.

“I’ll make sure she will be easy for Jimmy by the time he gets her,” Belle promised with a smile. “Knowing him putting all those hours at the hardware store and helping with Sylvia’s next road trip, I’m sure he can use some quiet bonding time with his little angel.”

Clyde nodded, agreeing how his niece can be an energetic bunny and wanting to have fun until late into the night. If Belle was talented in tending to any flowers, she was also a master in taming children and tiring them out easily - and children and parents alike loved her for it. “He could probably use the help,” Clyde chuckled before checking the clock on the wall.

“I should head out,” Clyde sighed before giving Belle another kiss. “Call me if ya need anything, Darlin’.”

Belle rolled her eyes and pat his chest lightly. “You go on and have a good day, Clyde. I’ll see you later at the bar.” Going to her toes to give him a quick peck to his cheek, she jumped when he lightly pat her bottom flirtatiously before leaving the trailer with a smirk on his face.

* * *

The bar was still empty by the time Clyde made his way in, finding the young man he hired as a busboy and opener during the weekdays conversing with Mellie, who was waiting with a rather sloppy-looking martini on the counter. Rolling his eyes, Clyde knew that the new hire was still inexperienced in making difficult drinks, but that never stopped the young man from trying to impress the owner’s own sister for attention. Still, he was wasting money on the bottles and Clyde had told him numerous times that he wasn’t to serve heavy alcohol during the day and he wasn’t around.

Sneaking behind the counter and approaching behind the boy, Clyde waited while Mellie kept her face still from laughing as the busboy turned to find his boss catching him red handed. “A-ah, Mr. Logan,” the young man swallowed, stuttering as he took Mellie’s untouched drink and dumped it into the sink. “I-I was j-jus’ t-tellin’ Ms. Mellie how I-I f-forgot to clean th-this glass!”

“Get back to washin’ dishes,” Clyde said in a flat voice, making the busboy jump and take off into the kitchen, leaving him watching to make sure he was getting his hours worth as Mellie burst into laughter. Looking to his little sister, Clyde shook his head. “What have I said ‘bout flirtin’ with my employees, Mellie?”

Mellie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “It’s not my fault that men find me so attractive, Clyde. At least I didn’t take the kid’s drink - it didn’t look right whatsoever,” she tutted before Clyde pulled out a tall glass with one hand, then grabbing his lime soda and orange juice to make her a dry drink. “So, what did you call me here out so early in the mornin’?”

“I’d rather wait until Jimmy’s here to tell you.”

Mellie threw her hands up. “Well, he’s not here. He’s late, as always!” she complained as Clyde heard familiar tires parking in a specific spot outside the bar. He didn’t bother to say anything to stop his little sister’s raving about the older sibling, instead putting an orange slice on her glass before pushing it her way. “Knowin’ Jimmy, he sees your message ‘bout how you needed us to be at the bar at nine, and just throw it off like it’s nothing. But, _ohh_ , don’t you dare try to be late with him when he -!”

“ _YOU CALLED CAULIFLOWER_!”

Clyde was quick to catch Mellie’s drink as she swung her arms when Jimmy kicked the door open, shouting as if he was hearing the world for the first time. Marching over to the bar, Jimmy leaned on the counter as Mellie pulled away and Clyde set her drink back down in a safe distance. Pointing a finger at the middle Logan, Jimmy tried to find some sort of humor in his brother’s eyes. “You, you little devil, you didn’t call for _cauliflower_ now, didn’t you?” he demanded in a single breath.

“I did indeed call cauliflower,” Clyde responded casually, meeting his brother’s stare.

Jimmy’s face fell into shock, slowly dropping to his seat next to Mellie who still had no idea what was going on. “I texted the big man last night so he would actually bust his ass down here in time for me to explain,” he told his sister simply and looked to Jimmy. “Obviously, it worked.”

“Ya told me that you ain’t up for any more cauliflower plans,” Jimmy snapped, scratching the back of his neck. “Sayin’ your life of _crime is over and done with_ , ‘specially after that whole crap with that Grayson woman who tried gettin’ in on the whole Charlotte Motor Speedway. Sayin’ ya didn’t want to screw up with Belle with another heist and _chewin’ my ass out_ every time I joke with ya!”

“It ain’t a ‘nother heist,” Clyde shut him up with a strong voice, catching his brother’s attention. “Listen, I didn’t call ya two down here so early to talk about what I said I ain’t gonna do - that ain’t it. I’m calling my own version o’ cauliflower and I need all the help I can get.”

“What the hell are you talkin’ about?” Mellie furrowed her brows.

Clyde held still for a moment, taking a deep breath before looking to his siblings with a serious look. “I want to propose to Belle, and -”

“ _YA GONNA WHAT_!” Jimmy shouted before Mellie smacked him upside the head, making him wince. Quickly catching himself, Jimmy began bouncing in his seat, reaching and grabbing Clyde’s shoulders to shake him. “Clyde, what the hell? Ya should’a told me! Yer gonna propose to Belle after being together for how long?”

Clyde pushed Jimmy’s hands off of him. “Stop that! Don’t make a scene with the busboy back there, got it? Why I didn’t tell ya last night in the text was because ya would bust yourself into the trailer and ruin everythin’ before I can even ask Belle!”

“Still, Clyde,” Mellie butt in with a big smile, “this is a big deal! You’re gonna propose to Belle, after being with her for nearly five years? I’m so happy, I thought you would never! This is so great!”

Clyde couldn’t stop his cheeks from going red, but Jimmy caught on and swung an arm around his sister to keep her calm as well. “C’mon, kid brother, what’cha need the Logans for? From what I hear, ya pretty good at _romancin_ ’ your girl like some kind of prince.”

“I have a plan to propose, but I can’t do it alone,” Clyde explained. “And I don’t trust anyone but my own family to make sure it goes well. I want to do it right for Belle.”

“Well, ya got us in anyway,” Jimmy shrugged. “What ya need for us to do? This is a goddamn cauliflower plan. Hell yeah!”

The morning went on Clyde explaining his plan to his brother and sister, who listened in carefully and threw some insight on how to make the plan run smoothly before the usual patrons began entering the bar and ordering drinks. While Clyde had to work in taking care of his customers, Jimmy and Mellie took a corner booth to keep discussing in private as the day rolled on. When he had a minute, the middle Logan strolled to the booth and was filled in on details and ideas, either nodding or shaking his head before going back to work. Once the other two siblings figured out their part in the scheme, the brother and sister locked hands with excitement at what was to come in the next few days, letting Clyde know that they were ready.

By the time Belle came to the bar with Sadie holding her hand, they found the Logans in their usual spot at the counter, drinking and chatting like usual.

“ _Daddy_!” Sadie called as caught sight of Jimmy, letting Belle guide her into the bar before taking off to jump into her father’s arms.

“Hey, sweet pea!” Jimmy grinned as he lifted Sadie and gave her cheek a kiss before settling her on his knee. Looking to Belle as she greeted him with a smile and wave, Jimmy nodded. “Thanks again for helpin’ out with Sadie, Belle. Means a lot to me and Bobbie Jo.”

“Not a problem, she’s an absolute angel,” Belle smiled at seeing the little girl suddenly yawn and lean against Jimmy’s shoulder. “I’d be more than happy to take days off to spoil Sadie anytime, if Mellie can’t.”

To Belle, she was told that everyone was too busy to take care of Sadie for the day, giving the sibling trio a chance to meet up in secret. She never questioned it when Mellie said she couldn’t take her little niece off her parents’ hands for the day, instead take the opportunity to spend time with the other woman Sadie had the habit of referring to as her aunt.

“Did you have fun, sweet pea?” Jimmy asked his tired daughter with a laugh, mouthing a thanks to Belle for tiring her out.

Sadie nodded with a dreamy smile. “Yeah, Aunt Belle helped me with my flowers, and took me dress shoppin’,” she yawned again. “I had lots of fun with Aunt Belle, I wanna do it again but with Aunt Belle and Aunt Mellie.”

“Maybe soon, honeybun,” Mellie voiced in a promise as she gently patted the girl’s knee. “I’m sure we can plan somethin’ out.”

“Speaking of a honeybun,” Belle smiled, looking around the bar. “Where’s the cute Logan brother hiding?”

“ _Hey_! I’m right here!” Jimmy frowned while Sadie and Mellie laughed.

“Hey there, Darlin’,” Clyde said as he snuck behind Belle, pressing a quick kiss to her head before going back behind the bar from waiting on tables. He smiled lightly at the sight of Belle giggling at his surprise attack, grabbing Jimmy’s empty beer bottle to throw away. “I expect you and little Sadie here had fun?”

“Yeah!” Sadie answered with a small cheer before leaning against her dad again.

Taking his cue from Clyde’s question, Jimmy knocked on the bar table. “Clyde, I need yer help at the store tomorrow. Ya owe me for that busted toilet last month!”

Clyde made a face as Belle looked between the brothers, Mellie rolling her eyes at the two getting into their silly role. “M’not gonna go fixin’ your toilet, Jimmy. I only asked for help ‘cause Sam ‘n Fish played a prank and I couldn’t get my arm off.” Clyde shook his head, playing into the role him and Jimmy were to play.

“It’s just restockin’ junk in the back,” Jimmy waved a hand while bouncing Sadie on his lap to keep her awake so she could get herself buckled in his truck. “Nothin’ heavy, just need labeling and shit. You got the night shift tomorrow off, right? So it’s fine. I’ll pick ya up in the morning so you can nap when you get home.”

“Do you want some help? I can probably get out of work early to -” Belle offered assistance before Jimmy held a hand at her.

“ _Don’t think about it, Belle_ ,” he warned her with a shake of his head. “This is Official Logan stuff, and I ain’t gonna have you stuck with boring work when I have my kid brother returnin’ a favor. Appreciate the offer though.”

* * *

Buttoning his flannel with one hand, Clyde checked the time on the bedside clock to see it was still a while before six in the morning - the time when Jimmy was suppose to pick him up. Glancing to see Belle still out cold on his side of the bed, he made his way over to sit on the edge of the mattress. Feeling the shift from his weight, Clyde was careful to run hand up and down her back slowly in order to rouse her just a little bit.

“Baby,” Clyde whispered when he saw her eyelashes twitch. “Baby, I’m headin’ out with Jimmy now, alright?”

Rolling to her back while hugging Clyde’s pillow, Belle struggled to open her eyes. “I can make your coffee, just give me a minute,” she slurred and Clyde shook his head with a grin.

“That’s alright, baby, you go on back to sleep,” he told her softly as he brushed hair out of her face, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “I’ll bring somethin’ home tonight, so don’t worry about dinner. Love you, Darlin’.”

“Love you very much, handsome,” Belle sighed when he kissed her cheek next before getting up from the bed. He watched her roll over and fall back asleep in seconds before leaving the bedroom with his metal prosthetic.

Jimmy was waiting in the truck as Clyde climbed in and began putting his metal arm on, driving off onto the road to a specific destination. “Ya still serious ‘bout doing this, Clyde? Ya know it ain’t that big of a deal anymore,” Jimmy spoke after a couple minutes on the road in silence.

Clyde looked out the window to see the run just starting to rise. “She don’t have any other family to speak of,” he told her. “And I want to do this right for her - goin’ old fashioned.”

“They ain’t even related!” Jimmy reminded him with a snort.

“I know that!”

“Then why bother goin’ to _him_ with this?” Jimmy was really trying to understand Clyde’s intentions, even though he agreed to help his brother with anything to make this new cauliflower plan a success.

“He was close to her grandpa, that’s all that matters. Her grandpa raised her. He knows her family better than anyone,” Clyde shrugged. “Might as well count for somethin’.”

“Yer jus’ gonna get your ass kicked,” Jimmy sighed, pulling the truck to a stop at a familiar house and placed the vehicle in park. “Let’s jus’ go and get it done with. Then, back to some real cauliflower!”

Both brothers got out of the truck and walked up the steps to the front door of the house, Jimmy waving to Clyde to go ahead and knock on the screen door expectantly, tapping his wrist to tell him that time was ticking. Swallowing, Clyde took a few deep breaths and used his only hand to knock on the panel - making sure it was loud enough to be heard on the inside.

It didn’t take long for the door to open to show Joe Bang in his comfortable sweatpants and no shirt, one hand holding a makeshift project and the other holding the door. The Logan brothers knew Joe Bang was an early bird, tending to his toys and bombs that he wasn’t suppose to be doing upon his release…but that didn’t stop him.

Seeing the familiar faces, Joe Bang blinked before setting the project aside to step outdoors barefoot. “Well, ain’t it the two Logan brothers,” he greeted with a friendly grin, smacking both Jimmy and Clyde on the shoulders. “What brings you two my side of town, hm? Not causing trouble without me, are ya?”

“No,” Clyde answered quickly, shaking his head. “No, not at all.”

“Good!” Joe Bang snickered. “Don’t want you being a little devil to Rosabelle with me ‘round. It’s one thing if it’s me causing hell to make her kick my ass, but don’t try _you_ go upsetting lil Rosabelle. _I’ll skin ya_!”

Once Joe Bang started laughing at his attempt of a poor joke, Clyde slowly turned to look at Jimmy with a blank expression. All while Jimmy shrugged and the two waited for the older man to eventually calm down, the ex-convict noticed the two’s silence. Straightening his spine and putting his hands on his sides, he looked between the two brothers before closing sights on Clyde. Clyde, however, didn’t shrink back and kept still as Joe Bang rocked on his feet.

“What’s goin’ on here… Ya want somethin’ from Rosabelle?” Joe Bang demanded in a low voice. “Ya want access to her money or some shit? Ya already got your cut from the adventure we had from Charlotte, so don’t tell me ya spent it all. I haven’t even gone through _half_ of my share!”

Clyde took a deep breath. “Joe Bang, I’m here to see you on personal matters regarding Belle,” he spoke softly, forcing himself to keep eye contact. “I am coming to you personally to ask for your blessing in marryin’ Belle.”

There was one full minute of silence. Then two, three four…

Joe Bang stood there, expression empty as he stared at Clyde and Clyde stared back, unmoving. Shifting weight on his own feet, Joe Bang looked to Jimmy with a raised brow before looking back to the younger brother, a hand running down his face and rubbing the stubble on his chin.

“You…are askin’ me,” Joe Bang gestured between himself and Clyde. “You are askin’ me for Rosabelle’s hand in _marriage_? My lil Rosabelle that fancies you? You want my blessing to marry her…”

“Yes, sir.” Clyde responded.

Clyde watched as Joe Bang’s lip twitched, unprepared for the sudden punch aimed right at his angular nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The inspiration for the reader’s name, Rosabelle, comes from a poem.


	2. ii

The Logan brothers found themselves inside Joe Bang’s home, sitting on the loveseat in what was assumed to be a makeshift living room. It also had a small coffee table, cluttered with empty beer cans, hand tools and some half-filled jars with unknown powder and liquids with scribbles written in Sharpie on the glass. There was an old box TV on the other side, and a rocking chair but other than that, it just seemed to fit the lifestyle one would think Joe Bang would live in.

“Yer lucky I didn’t go all James Bond on yer ass,” Joe Bang grumbled as he came from the kitchen with a frozen bag of peas, throwing it at Clyde who was holding crumpled paper towels to his nose. “Trust me, I’ve watched those movies and memorized all his moves, I could’a gotten you good.”

Removing the paper towel from his nose, Clyde sniffed softly before pressing the frozen veggies against his face, scrunching his brows at the sting. His nose stopped bleeding as soon as Joe Bang calmed down… _after_ Jimmy jumped on him and put him in a headlock. The older man eventually called uncle and realized that Clyde indeed was gushing blood between his fingers as he held his face. Although Clyde was expecting Joe Bang to _yell_ at him for his unannounced request, he certainly wasn’t expecting a direct punch to the face. Despite being a soldier, having gone through hell and back of training and taught how to defend himself from many dangers, Clyde honestly couldn’t bring himself to keep up with Joe Bang’s attack.

As the ex-convict eventually sat down on the rocking chair across from the brothers, Joe Bang looked between them with narrowed eyes before speaking.

“I would…like to _properly apologize_ for hittin’ ya on the face,” he started slowly, hands on his knees. “As someone who considers you… _a friend_ , of sorts, it was very wrong of me.”

Clyde didn’t respond, instead waited patiently for him to continue. “But, lil Rosabelle _comes first_ before any friend o’mine, that’s just how Joe Bang does it. So, hearing you say you want my blessing, I only assumed the worst.”

Jimmy crossed his arms, still mad about his brother’s injured nose. “Now what the hell would you assume to be the worst in Clyde askin’ to marry Belle?”

Scratching his shaved head, Joe Bang tried to keep his temper down. “Well, I didn’t want to know ya wantin’ to marry her because you knocked her up.”

“ _WHAT_!” both brother shouted, and Clyde hissed at the pressure on his nose while Joe Bang gave them a look.

“Listen, not like it’s the first time a situation like that were to happen, and I ain’t judgin’!” he claimed strongly. “And frankly, I don’t even wanna hear ya say ya been busy with Rosabelle in a naughty way like that - protection or not!”

Jimmy groaned when Clyde remained silent, holding the bag on his face to hide his red cheeks. Joe Bang decided to ignore the younger brother’s lack of response. “What I’m tryin’ to say is, I don’t want lil Rosabelle to end up like her own mother, alright? She tried hitchin’ up with Rosabelle’s daddy when she found herself knocked up, and that’s how the kid ended up with her grandparents: abandoned, ‘cause her folks took off and didn’t look back! God only knows what happen to those bums.”

“Her folks up and left her?” Jimmy raised a brow and looked to Clyde.

“She don’t like talkin’ ‘bout ‘em,” Clyde bit out to his brother about his girl’s difficult past. “All she said was they didn’t want her, so her grandparents took her in. Never pushed her to tell me anythin’ more.”

“Nevermind that,” Joe Bang waved it off. “What made ya think to ask me for her hand anyway? Ain’t that like some junk ya see in old movies?”

Ignoring how Jimmy gestured obviously to Joe Bang, Clyde slowly removed the frozen peas. His nose had dried blood peppered under his nostrils and mustache, and he had no doubt how bruised he looked by the numbing feeling up the bridge to under his left eye. “Reason why I’m askin’ ya for a blessin’ is ‘cause you’re the only family she got. Her grandparents are long gone, and I know how you care for Belle like she was yer own…probably better than yer own brothers, if ya ask me.”

Joe Bang nodded in agreement. “Yer not wrong there. As much as my own flesh and blood got their own charm, I admit that lil Rosabelle is like my own lil baby.”

Clyde nodded. “I know Belle cares for you, too, so it’s why I’m takin’ to consideration that it would be best to treat you as Belle’s family. Not to mention we’ve probably been through extreme bonding, on account you did _suck my arm off_ and I forgave you.”

“Hey!” Joe Bang frowned. “I said I was _sorry_!”

“And I said _I forgave you_!”

“See, ya already actin’ like family, Belle would be so happy.” Jimmy rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch in defeat. “So what you thinkin’ Joe, can ya give Clyde an answer so we can go? Smells like ya tryin’ to make a cake outta dirt.”

“ _You don’t say nothin’ to the neighbors ‘bout the smell_ ,” Joe warned Jimmy with a pointed finger, only to be gestured to the other Logan to get on with the original conversation. Making an irritated noise, Joe Bang crossed his leg with his knee and stared at Clyde. “Listen here, boy, do you really want to marry lil Rosabelle? You think this over enough or just goin’ on a whim…”

“Been thinkin’ ‘bout this for over a year,” Clyde confessed sourly, inhaled sharply to try and breathe properly. “Got a ring safe in storage already.”

“Why you wanna marry lil Rosabelle huh? ‘Cause she’s pretty and makes you feel _special_?” Joe Bang demanded. Clyde knew that this was his own way of getting deep with Clyde, to try and pressure him to say something wrong that will reveal the truth of why he shouldn’t allow him to purpose. “Think she will be yer lil housewife and all that? ‘Cause she ain’t ‘bout that kinda life for ya, robo-boy.”

Dropping the frozen bag of peas to his lap, Clyde made direct eye contact and stared at Joe Bang with no hint of fear or worry. “Belle’s the first girl who actually treats me _normal_ , not some _sorry sap_ with one hand and runnin’ a bar,” he said seriously. “She ain’t my maid or leverage, but my backbone and reminder that I am still a _man_ ; Belle makes my life feel worth it, unlike any other gal who’s tried to date me and all… Belle’s one of a kind angel, and I don’t want to let her go. I’d drop everythin’ I have right now so long as I can stay by her side.”

“You promise t’ make her happy?” Joe Bang asked next.

“Whatever it takes,” Clyde answered.

“Let her be her own person and don’t tie her down?”

“I’d want the best for Belle.”

“And if ya make her cry or divorce her for stupid shit?”

“I’ll let you skin me and bury me in yer backyard.”

Joe Bang clapped his hands. “Then, I guess ya got my blessin’, but don’t expect me to treat ya any nicer jus’ ‘cause I know my lil Rosabelle fancies you,” he warned seriously. “I been in that gal’s life since she was born, and only hell can try t’ stop me from makin’ sure she’s safe. I’ll wait ‘til yer twenty-fifth anniversary before I’ll start acceptin’ ya.”

A swell of joy flowed through Clyde, an irresistible grin on his face as he suddenly jumped at the pain from his nose and cheekbone. Smushing the bag against his face, Clyde used his left arm to attempt a hand shake with Joe Bang. “Thank you, _thank you so much_ , Joe Bang,” Clyde sighed in relief, happy/pained tears tickling the corner of his eyes.

“Yeah yeah,” Joe Bang only lightly shook the metal prosthetic. “Sorry ‘gain ‘bout yer face…but can you two get outta my house now? I got stuff I’m workin’ on.”

“Of course, sir. _Thank you, sir_!” Clyde jumped a bit, acting like a kid at Christmas with the approval of his proposal. He was about to run to the door, suddenly remembering something. Turning around, Clyde dropped the bag of peas on the ex-convict’s lap. “Here ya peas.”

“Wait, ya little shit!” Jimmy hurried after him, leaving Joe Bang watching as Jimmy caught him in the yard to complain about his nose. Casually getting out of the rocking chair, the older man closed his front door and locked the deadbolt to ensure a bit of an extra safety to prevent the older Logan from kicking his ass for hitting his brother.

Back in the truck, Clyde was the happiest man, smiling through his pain as he waited for Jimmy to pull into the road. His brother, however, was more realistic at the moment. “Yer forgettin’ that yer nose is bleedin’ and ya gettin’ a nice shiner…”

“But I’m _happy_ ,” Clyde shrugged, unconsciously touching the bridge of his nose to feel the numbing pain. “…It ain’t twisted, is it?”

“Don’t look like it, but I’m takin’ ya to Syl to have her check…”

* * *

“ _What the hell happened to your face_!” Belle yelled in shock as soon as she saw Clyde’s patched nose and black eye forming under his eye.

Sylvia had been the bearer of good news to Jimmy that Clyde’s nose wasn’t broken, but definitely will be swollen and very sensitive for a good week - if not obtain some headaches, which she gave him some painkillers. Sylvia did question her boyfriend as to why his younger brother had his tiny smile the whole time during the inspection, only for Jimmy to say that he’s just losing his mind. Once the happy train deported from Clyde’s head, the realization of his current facial injury returned and now he could feel his nose having its own heartbeat. Still, after getting checked by Sylvia and was in the clear, Clyde asked to join Jimmy in picking up Sadie at Belle’s work, where Mellie was watching her. Despite the pain, all Clyde wanted to do was to see Belle after achieving the first step in his cauliflower plan.

Now, seeing his lovely girl’s eyes full of worry as she hurried to him in her apron, leaving Sadie to look from her painting project to the approaching men, Clyde felt himself wanting to shrink.

“ _Well_?”

Both brothers noticing the tone in Belle’s voice, they panicked.

“ _Box fell and_ -!” Clyde said with a hiccup.

“ _Door busted_!” Jimmy yelped.

Both of them looked to each other as Belle stared at them with crossed arms, Mellie standing behind the counter with Sadie watching with an absolute confused expression. As soon Jimmy caught sight of Belle’s tapping fingers on her arm, he cleared his throat and adjusted his hat. Lightly smacking Clyde behind the shoulder before using his brother as a shield from the woman, refusing to look Belle in the eye while Mellie gesture wildly behind her best friend.

Clyde took a deep breath through his lips, feeling the throb in the middle of his face. “While I was labelin’ some boxes in the back, there was a stack behind a door near the garage office that I didn’t think to keep open. One of Jimmy’s employees came through, kickin’ the door, and knocked the stack I had…and a box dropped on me.”

“Jesus,” Belle sighed worriedly before snapping her eyes to the other Logan brother. “ _Jimmy!_ ”

“Why ya yellin’ at me? I didn’t do _nothin_ ’!” Jimmy defended with both hands up. “ _Dammit Belle_ , when I saw what happened, I brought him to Sylvia and she looked him over. I was being a good brother this time, see? Nothin’ is broken!”

“I’m fine, Darlin’, really,” Clyde stepped between them and brought his right hand up to stroke his thumb along Belle’s jaw in comfort. Watching her raise a brow at him, he gave her a soft smile. “Actually think this might be a good look for me. What ya think, baby, a bartender with a busted nose? People’ll say Clyde Logan kicked some guy’s ass just with his thumb, and they should see the other guy.”

Belle rolled her eye, unable to resist a smile. “Save that for the books, handsome. You’re not going to start wearing leather jackets and calling yourself a badass that easily,” she told him amusedly while he shrugged. “I’m glad it’s nothing serious, but still…”

“M’fine, Darlin’,” Clyde reassured her. “Syl was nice enough to give me some meds for the pain and said I’ll be good as new in no time.”

Belle shook her head before looking over Jimmy still keeping his distance from her temper. “ _Thank you_ for taking him to Sylvia, and please tell her I’m very grateful for her help, too.” She offered him a smile when he eventually dared to glance her way, hoping to come off more friendly. “You took care of Clyde, like a good brother and I’m very thankful for that.”

“So long as we know who’s the smarter Logan brother,” Jimmy glanced to Clyde while Belle snorted while hugging her man in comfort. “Maybe then we won’t have any more _accidents_ from here on out.”

“Aunt Belle,” Sadie called out while she set down her paintbrush next to the pot she was decorating, “can you show me the flowers you want me to grow in this one, please? I wanna know which flowers to paint.”

“Sure, sweetie,” Belle said before excusing herself from Clyde’s side. “They’re outside, out this way.” She held Sadie’s hand as she brought her through the small doorway, and the three siblings waited to hear the clang of the wooden door that led to the back garden for safety.

“ _What did you two idiots do_?” Mellie whispered sharply to her brothers. “I thought you two were suppose to go talk to Joe!”

“We did, but he thought Clyde was bein’ sketchy,” Jimmy told her just as dramatic in his whispering, going nose-to-nose with Mellie. They wanted to yell, Clyde knew that very well, but didn’t want to risk Belle overhearing.

“ _Sketchy_? Sketchy ‘bout _what_?” Mellie threw her hands up.

“Somethin’ about rockin’ a few too many on Belle, the stupid junk.”

Mellie’s face went blank as she stared between the two men. “Joe Bang…throwin’ punches because of he thought this was a _shotgun wedding_.” Thinking it over, the blonde woman sighed and pinched her nose. “On second thought, from the _stories_ Belle’s told me ‘bout Joe Bang…I can see it. Sorta. So, I’m going to assume that you got the okay from him, then, right? That shiner wasn’t all for nothin’?”

“I got it,” Clyde answered.

“Good, then it’s time for the next step in cauliflower?” Jimmy groaned.

* * *

Walking in the familiar pathway of the neighborhood, Clyde kept his eyes down to the dirt road as Belle gently held onto his metal prosthetic as he guided her appropriately. Keeping her on the side off the road, Clyde’s robotic appendages held on to her fingertips in a sort of clamp as they neared closer to their home, his other hand holding on to the small bag that held the take-out food he ordered and picked up.

Belle glanced up to eye her man’s face carefully. “Does it hurt?”

“Not much, just kinda numb right now,” he spoke softly as a truck passed by the two. “Box filled with heavy bolts and all, didn’t really feel much until Sylvia started poking.”

Belle sighed and Clyde couldn’t resist a small smile. “Don’t worry, Darlin’, it’s not all that bad,” he said looking over to see her cute pout and puffed cheeks. Seeing her sigh again, Clyde’s gaze softened as she looped her arm around his and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“I’m just happy you’re not seriously hurt.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind being babied jus’ a bit for a bruise,” Clyde teased that brought a bright smile to her face, making his own heart skip a beat as she looked up to him.

“I think that can be arranged,” Belle mused, rubbing her fingers into his biceps.

Arriving home just before the sun had set, the couple ate their dinner together while conversing about their day; Clyde going into detail about what he was labeling and answering her questions about what it was like trying to label specific things in _Jimmy Code_ , as she put it. Clyde laughed when she imitated his brother’s accent and buff build, reaching to hold her while she finished with her fruit mix, resting his chin on her shoulder before she tied the plastic bag filled with their garbage. The younger Logan brother fell to the temptation of following after her while she threw the bag in the outside trash, startling her once she turned around to find him so close.

“What’s wrong?” she asked with a smile as he just stared at her with a sort of puppy-love look in his eyes. “You’re just being needy tonight.”

All day he had Joe Bang’s blessing on repeat in his mind, over and over did he hear the approval. Every time he thought of it, he got his uncommon giddiness he rarely showed in public. But now, being home with his darling Belle within his grasp, he couldn’t resist being happy with what was to come in the coming days; he just wanted to spoil her with love until then, and then after for the rest of their lives…

His right hand coming to stroke her cheek and tuck a lock behind her ear, he held her face as his smile grew stronger. “Yer so beautiful, Darlin’.”

“Next to the trash cans and working in dirt all day…I suppose,” Belle rolled her eyes with amusement before taking his hand. “Are you sure you didn’t hit your head with the box, Clyde?”

“I just love ya,” he shrugged and knelt down to kiss her lips, only to accidentally bump his bruised nose against her soft cheek. Pulling back and making a face, Clyde did his best not to whine in pain as Belle watched him.

“My poor, handsome man,” she cooed and scratched his scruff with her fingers. Pressing a little peck to his jaw, she took his hand and began pulling him back inside and guide him through the trailer as he kept his head back to avoid letting her to see him in pain. “Come on, let me take care of you, silly.”

That was how Clyde Logan found himself sharing a bath with his Belle, warm water relaxing his tense back muscles while Belle sat behind him, shampooing his black hair in a soothing massage. The tub wasn’t all that big to fit the both of them with elbow room, but they make it work when they take turns on who is washed first. As of now, Belle was farthest back while Clyde leaned down for her to reach his hair to wash. The way her fingers scrubbed his scalp brought him into a trance that he began mumbling, his voice deeper as he continued to praise Belle. She only giggled at his compliments and brushed bubbles from his cheek when he leaned his head back on her shoulder, spreading the suds to her naked shoulder. He was so happy to see her smile as her fingers continued to rub his hairline next and her lips press lightly to kiss his brow.

“Yer so beautiful,” he sighed in pure bliss.

“More than standing by the trash cans?” Belle teased and he resisted to laugh through his nose. “Or is it just because I’m naked with you in the tub…”

“Yer beautiful _anytime_ and _anywhere_ , Darlin’,” Clyde corrected.

“Why, thank you,” Belle hummed and kissed his forehead. “I think you’re very _beautiful_ , too, handsome.”

Making a noise, Clyde was about to list all the reasons why he wasn’t when Belle pinched his cheeks. “Rinse your head, honey. Your hair is all done,” she instructed him softly, and he only nodded and did as he was told and taking the shower head to rinse.

While using the shower head to rinse all the shampoo bubbles from his hair, Clyde was careful to miss his nose before bringing his head back up. Wiping the water from his honey-colored eyes, Clyde felt Belle’s hands grasp his chin and carefully turned him around in the warm water. Opening his eyes, Clyde was surprised when Belle leant up and angled her head to avoid his bruised nose to press a proper kiss to his lips. Realizing the intent, Clyde grinned and wrapped his stumped arm around her naked back, returning the kiss with enthusiasm. Leaning them over, Clyde dipped Belle a bit while using his other arm to balance properly by gripping the edge of the tub. He held on to her and gave her a movie-worthy kiss.

“Because you had that look in your eye when you couldn’t give me a kiss,” Belle laughed against his lips when he didn’t let up. “Are you feeling that deprived right now? Am I not giving you enough kisses, Clyde?”

“I just love ya,” he responded before kissing her again, being so happy that he couldn’t hurt his nose in this position. Pressing his body closer to hers, feeling her wet skin against his spread a warmth in his blood that sped his heart up. “I just love ma sweet, darlin’ Belle. I love, love ya lots.”

Belle laughed when he switched to her exposed neck, only to jump when Clyde yelped when his nose pressed against her. When he didn’t stop trying to nip her skin with love bites, the woman quickly splashed him. “Clyde, be careful! I don’t want you to get hurt any more!”

“Don’t take me lovin’ ma girl away! Jus’ a little, baby, _please_ ,” Clyde begged, unable to stop himself from laughing through the pain as Belle’s shoulders shook with her silent giggles. The rest of their bath time last for an hour of Clyde trying to convince Belle to let him love her when he was so happy. Unknown to her, he was dreaming of sharing a bath with her and a special ring on her finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Clyde totally hurt his nose by trying to love Belle, so Belle gave him an ice pack after their bath. His hair was blow-dried though, so he was floofy.


	3. iii

“Take your time, Mr. Logan. And, should you need anythin’, we’ll be right here for you!” the clerk lady said with a forced smile as she gave Clyde the key to his personal safe deposit box and lift the latch to allow him to walk through to the back rooms. **  
**

Giving her a small nod and checking the key number as he entered the room, Clyde made his way down the hall through the passageway. Having been here before on different occasions, he knew where to go to find his box through the labeled directions on the side of the shelves. Two rights, one left and go straight before going to the last line of deposit boxes on the left before finding the one that matched the key.

Using his right hand to unlock the latch with the given key, Clyde caught the box by balancing it on his prosthetic and brought it over to the table nearby. Opening the box, Clyde made sure that his usual possessions of his social security card that he memorized, his father’s watch that was given to him for his sixteenth birthday and a post-it note that had a single clue as to where he had stashed his cut on the Charlotte heist. Pushing all those aside, Clyde found the black velvet box hidden in the back and pulled it out with the utmost care. Using his thumb to pop the box open, Clyde made sure that everything was accounted for.

A silver band that would barely fit on his pinky finger, it was polished and sparkled under the low light of the safe room. A diamond pressed in the center of the ring with one smaller diamond of either side with a pale pink coloring to contrast with the white one. It wasn’t totally simple or extravagant to flaunt how much money he spent on it, but it was custom made for the purpose that whoever wore it didn’t have to worry about getting dirt stuck in hard-to-reach places of crevices, exactly what he wanted.

Closing the box with a snap and tucking it into his pocket, Clyde closed his safe deposit box and returned it to the designated slot and locked it up. Leaving the back room, the clerk woman dropped her nail file and made sure she looked like she was doing her job as the only one present as she gave her attention to him.

“Did you find everything you were looking for, sir?” she asked with a half-tempted smile as Clyde eyed her setup of nail polish, filers and nail clippers.

He only nodded and easily left the bank, not sparing another word. He got what he needed.

* * *

“Do you think pancakes sound good?” Belle asked as she looked up to the different pancake mix brands with the grocery basket in her hands. Standing beside her was the towering man, following her gaze to see how she probably won’t be able to reach them with how tall the shelves were. “At least to go with the bacon. What do you think?”

“Pancakes are good,” Clyde nodded, looking down to his own basket that held the said bacon package and other contents of their grocery list. “Pancakes sound _really good_ , Darlin’.”

Belle smiled up to him and proceeded to try and reach for the brand, only for Clyde to perk and reach over her to snag the good brand from the top shelf and hold it out to her. His chest pressed to her back, he snuck a quick kiss to the top of her head as she took the box to add to her basket, being mindful of his still-sore nose. “Thank you, handsome,” she praised sweetly. “Is this a good mix?”

“When you use milk instead of water, it’s pretty good,” Clyde said with a nod and Belle hummed thoughtfully. “But you use some sort o’ magic to make anything good, makin’ me eat broccoli so easy.”

Belle laughed with a sort of naughty mischief in her eyes when a voice suddenly ran through the store. “Belle, is that really you?”

Turning their heads to where the voice came from, seeing Dayton White in a attire that was far off of his occupation suit. A white shirt tucked into a pair of jeans with way-too-nice shoes on his feet, Dayton scurried over with his blue eyes glued to Belle and a plastic bag of avocados and lettuce in hand.

“God, it _is_ you, Belle!” Dayton jumped excitedly when the woman smiled. “How long has it been since I last saw you?”

“ _Dayton_!” Belle gasped and carefully placed her basket down to hug the man. The racer didn’t hesitate to lift and _spin them around_ while Clyde stared with a sort of uncomfortable look in his eyes. In his head, Clyde was yelling at the familiar face of someone he pretty much scammed with his family almost five years ago, all cozy with his girl.

“ _Look at you_!” Dayton laughed as he set Belle down and looked her over. “I’ve been wondering where you took off to and thought of reaching out, but here you are! _What a small world_!”

Belle laughed and rubbed under her ear. “Yeah, well, after Grandpa passed away, I thought it would have been best for me to start over somewhere far but familiar - Colorado had too much of both of my grandparents there. Boone County had been a special place to him, _so_ …”

“I understand,” Dayton nodded with enthusiasm, grinning with his nice teeth and shiny hair. “You’re looking _very good_ , Belle. I’m so happy to see you after all this time!”

“Thank you, you look like you’re holding up well,” Belle complimented before reaching to take her basket and her other hand touching Clyde’s arm. “Clyde, this is my friend, Dayton. Him and I went to junior high and high school together back in my old town in Colorado,” she introduced sweetly as she looped her hand around his strong arm. “Dayton, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Clyde.”

Dayton held out his left hand, as his right one was occupied with his vegetables. It only took him a long minute of Clyde not moving to notice his prosthetic and drop the gesture. “Ahem, excuse me,” Dayton cleared his throat. “Say…haven’t we met before somewhere?”

“ _Maybe_ ,” Clyde shrugged softly, leaving the two men in silence as Belle looked between them.

“So, how long have you two been _dating_?” Dayton attempted to strike a conversation as casual as possible.

“Almost five years, since I’ve been living here,” Belle answered with a happy smile, rubbing her hand up and down Clyde’s stiff limb. “Dayton, aren’t you suppose to be racing this season? What brings you all the way down here?”

Dayton nodded before looking to his avocados. “I’m on paid leave for the moment, actually. Needed some rehabilitation with fresh air and less noise, you know? Needed to find my _center peace_. I have a house out not too far from Boone County in the Sweets neighborhood.”

“Sweets? Oh, that’s nice - Clyde’s little niece lives there with her mother and stepfather. It’s a nice neighborhood! I’m sure you’ll enjoy it over there, it’s very quiet and relaxing,” Belle said.

“ _It is_ ,” Dayton agreed and shuffled his feet for a moment. “Well, I should let you two get back to shopping. I just couldn’t help it when I saw you, Belle; I’m happy to see a familiar face!” Stealing a quick look to Clyde before giving Belle a photo-worthy smile, Dayton winked. “I’ll reach out to you for dinner to catch up, or something. It was nice meeting you too, Clyde.”

Belle waved her farewell to Dayton before checking her basket once more before looking to Clyde, who was watching the man head to the check-out. “Are you ready, handsome?”

Nodding slowly, Clyde carefully guided his girl to the next aisle that held cereal. Noticing Belle’s careful watch on him, expecting him to ask, he took a careful breath. “You know Dayton White, the NASCAR racer?”

“He may be very popular, but he’s actually very down to earth when you get to know him,” Belle shrugged. “But yes, we somewhat grew up together way back, before he got into racing cars and all that for a career. He was there for Grandpa’s funeral and that was the last time I saw him.”

Clyde nodded, remembering how Belle went through a period where she just shut off everyone back in Colorado (which he had no idea Dayton was from there) and moved to her grandfather’s childhood town. Besides that given information that she just wanted to start something new for herself, the rest became history when they first met through Mellie bringing Belle to the bar. It was one of the things Belle didn’t talk much about, mentioning a few times that she wasn’t particularly _close with anyone_ back in her old hometown, and he didn’t want to push her to relive past relationships - unknown to what they held.

“Since he got into racing, I rarely heard from him, so,” Belle shrugged as she grabbed the cinnamon cereal that Clyde loved so much. “But, since you and Jimmy like NASCAR, I’m sure Dayton wouldn’t mind giving you two a tour sometime. He’s very humble about stuff like that and likes making new friends when he can.”

Clyde was quick to turn that idea down. “No, no. That’s alright, Darlin’. He’s on vacation, so don’t wanna put that kind of pressure on him now,” he claimed as he gave her a tight smile. “Jus’ noticed how close you two were back there, is all…”

Belle’s eyes snapped to him as he bent down to grab a cereal brand he knew she liked, causing her to reach over to push his long waves back and lean over to kiss the exposed skin of his _neck_. Clyde squeaked at the forward contact from his girlfriend, instantly feeling his face go red from blushing so hard and stared with round eye to Belle as she smiled.

“Don’t start feeling _jealous_ over Dayton, okay? He’s just a friend,” she whispered to him as she nuzzled against his shoulder. “I haven’t seen him since Grandpa’s funeral and don’t feel obligated to reach out to him right away from just seeing him. I don’t need you going all big bear over someone who hasn’t been on my mind for _years_.”

“M’not _jealous_ , Darlin’,” Clyde mumbled, feeling his blush strengthening as he felt her fingers lightly scratch the back of his neck - _a Clyde Logan weak spot_.

Belle nodded and kissed his ear, whispering. “Whatever you say, handsome,” she said before letting off him completely, leaving him still hunched over with the box of cereal in his metal hand. “You’re so cute when you blush like that, Clyde. _I love it_.”

Clyde groaned and proceeded to hide his flushed face with the cereal box, making her laugh angelically as he began whining in the middle of the empty breakfast aisle.

* * *

“ _What’ya mean she buds with Dayton White_?” Jimmy slammed his beer bottle on the counter, nearly choking on his drink as he watched Clyde clean a glass with a rag. “How’s he from _Colorado_? Did you know anythin’ ‘bout this, Joe?”

Joe Bang rolled his eyes and leaned away from Jimmy. “Only time I ever went to Colorado was for family birthdays and holidays, don’t know much about her _little friends_ ,” Joe Bang claimed with crossed fingers. “Every time I ask her if she got a boy she fancies, she always said no. She was too into her books and flowers to be interested in some fancy guy who’s good at steerin’ wheels and health cuisines.”

“ _The hell, Joe_!” Jimmy hissed and Clyde snagged his beer away.

“Brat didn’t recognize ya at all, did he? Hell, how many one-armed fellas do people know around here?” Joe Bang asked the bartender over the noise of patrons and the music overhead.

“Probably, but he didn’t say nothin’. Don’t think he knows that Belle’s aware what we did in Charlotte, but he didn’t call me out or anything.” Clyde scratched his beard, thinking it over. “He seemed _more focused_ on _seein_ ’ Belle at the time.”

“So what now? Is Belle gonna go out with him and chat?” Jimmy grumbled at noticing his beer was now missing. “Don’t make it sound like some kind of sad romance drama on me, Clyde… Ya just got the ring from the box today!”

Clyde shook his head. “Don’t think so. Belle didn’t say anything else after that or since then, and it was a few days ago…”

“Then ya got nothin’ to worry about!” Joe exclaimed as he took a swig of his beer. “Like any other fella with lil Rosabelle, he’d probably try to flirt with her and she’ll just turn him down. Ya know lil Rosabelle don’t ignore people for nothing, so she gotta have a reason.”

“That happened before? _Guys flirtin_ ’?” Clyde narrowed his eyes at the blonde man.

“You’re pinning to put a ring on lil Rosabelle, aren’t ya? Surely you know that ya ain’t the only one who thinks she’s a cute gal. Pretty sure that Dayton fella was the same way growin’ up and look where she is now - with _you_ , ya lil Logan. Don’t let it get to yer head. For whatever reason, she picked ya and wouldn’t do nothin’ to break yer heart.”

Of course Joe Bang was right and Clyde had to remind himself of that bit of advice all through the rest of his shift and heading home after closing up. Since the day he got the ring and went grocery shopping with Belle, Clyde couldn’t help but think lowly of himself compared to Dayton White. The man had a well-paying job and dressed like an actual man with his life put together while Clyde ran a bar with one hand and lived in a trailer. Of course, Belle seemed very happy with Clyde and said so through many ways of affection and sweet gestures that he believed her words fairly easily. But still, with that little monkey on his shoulder hitting him on the head, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander…

And not to mention the Logan Curse still waiting in the shadows.

Locking the door to the bar, Clyde heard someone clear their throat behind him and he turned to see Dayton White leaning against a new and shiny Cadillac. The youngest Logan brother frowned at the sight before tucking the keys into the same pocket he stashed the velvet box in before turning fully to the racer, hopping down the steps of the bar porch to be leveled with him. This time, Clyde held out his right hand to offer a proper handshake which Dayton accepted with a half-smile.

“I’ll admit I felt guilty earlier, not noticing your other arm. Sorry about that,” Dayton spoke casually. “Although, a bit of me was a little bit surprised to see you after all this time, since we have met before. It certainly took a while for me to remember, but I got it.”

Clyde held still as he dropped his hand. “I’m not lookin’ for no trouble, if that’s what yer tryin’ to say…”

“I know, that’s why I don’t think it should be an issue to just have a friendly chat, just between men,” Dayton said. “I just find it interesting how a childhood friend of mine wound up dating someone who caused that whole mess with the FBI back at Charlotte.”

_Well, shit._

“I’m just looking out for Belle,” Dayton continued as he seemed to lock sights on Clyde’s bruises. “Since I know she hasn’t been _the same_ since her grandpa passed away, you know, pretty much _leaving her life in Colorado behind_ and moved here… Just want to make sure you’re not up to something suspicious that could hurt her.”

“Then ya got nothin’ to worry about,” Clyde responded with furrowed brows. A part of him felt like he was being targeted on purpose by the man, all without knowing the real intent of the heist all those years ago. “If you’ll excuse me, I would like to go home.”

“Then you wouldn’t mind if I told Belle about Charlotte Speedway?” Dayton inquired as Clyde began making his way to his own car. “About all that money that was never accounted for?”

“Well, on account that Belle already knows ‘bout all those details, I’m sure she’d find it an interesting conversation starter after seeing you for how long?” Clyde responded with a sigh. “Be safe on the road back to Sweets at this time of night, the deer like to roam around the roads.”

Entering his car, Clyde watched from the corner of his eye as Dayton stared with a calm expression as he started the car and left the lot of his bar. Feeling his stomach churn uncomfortably at the thought of opening old wounds from the heist to Belle; although he promised Belle that he would never pull another crime - with or without Jimmy, of course - he didn’t like talking about the wrong things he’s done. To him, he only wanted to show Belle that he was a good, honest man who wanted the best for their relationship, and he only hoped that Dayton wouldn’t ruin it. Clyde knew that he was only looking out for Belle, but still…

What would it be like for Belle if she went with someone more like Dayton White?

Entering the double-wide trailer, Clyde dropped his keys on the little table and practically dove head-first onto the couch and burying his face into the little pillow. Remembering that Belle was going out with Mellie tonight, Clyde couldn’t bring himself to go anywhere else or do anything. Closing his eyes, Clyde took a few deep breaths and got himself to slowly relax on the couch with his legs dangling off the ledge. He wasn’t planning on falling asleep on the couch, but his thoughts went muggy with Dayton’s words over and over.

It had to be past midnight when Belle came home, feeling her hands carefully massage his clothed back and whispering in his ear. He began purring at the gesture and turn his head to look at her with his sleepy puppy eyes, seeing her smiling sweetly at him.

“Hard night at the bar?” Belle whispered to him, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I don’t usually find you sleeping on the couch when I come home.”

Clyde made a noise and tilt his chin up to receive an actual kiss. Belle giggled and gave him a long kiss to his pouting lips, giving him another quick kiss before resting her head on his back as she continued to massage his back. “You know, I got the most interesting notification on Facebook while I was out with Mel, and you know how I haven’t used that thing in God knows how long. No one’s bothered me on there for forever.”

“Mmm?” Clyde responded to let her know that he was listening.

“Apparently, Dayton wanted me to know about the _cauliflower_ you did with Jimmy and Uncle Joe at Charlotte,” Belle said, instantly making him tense up. She sighed, reaching her hand to massage his head and nuzzled between his shoulder blades. “He felt _the need to send me multiple messages_ warning me about dating you, and having to mention how you set that truck on fire with..what did you say it was, Molotov?”

“Molotov cocktail…”

“Right, _poor man’s bomb_ ,” Belle nodded. “Did Dayton find you at work tonight, Clyde?”

When he didn’t answer, Belle took it as so and rolled her body on top of his on his back. The woman snuggled against him and held him down with her weight. “I don’t know what goes on through his head, but he shouldn’t have done that to you, handsome. You should’ve told me about him being involved after we ran into him.”

“Y’know I don’t like bringin’ up my past like that, Darlin’,” Clyde grumbled under her, taking a deep breath and lifting her body with it. “Didn’t want you to worry neither.”

“Well, there’s nothing to worry about,” Belle shrugged. “I’m an adult and Dayton should know that I can do whatever I want with my life. If that means being with a handsome man who helped his family get money by stealing it from a racetrack, get his arm sucked by a giant vacuum-thing by Uncle Joe and was stalked by an FBI woman, then so be it. Personally, I think I’m doing pretty well with my life, don’t you think?”

“ _Mmm_ …” Clyde rolled his head away, burying his face into a pillow to hide from her.

“Don’t be like that,” Belle whispered softly, nuzzling her nose against his neck. “Remember when you told me about it? You told me you didn’t want to hide anything from me, if we were to continue on with our relationship, even if it meant risking it in telling me. Remember how we sat on this couch and I just listened to you for hours and, when you finished, you sat there waiting for me to yell at you or something. _I didn’t_.”

“You didn’t,” Clyde agreed.

“Do you remember why I didn’t, Clyde?”

Clyde felt himself get hypnotized by Belle’s whispers and hands, how she gently stroked his hair and kept her lips against his shoulder. A part of him wished he didn’t have a shirt on, to feel her mouth speaking against his skin as she spoke the truth to him and relive that memory of their early stages of dating. “I didn’t yell at you, curse you or break up with you because you sat there and told me the truth. To me, the truth is the most important thing anyone can do with any given relationship; may it be family, friends, lovers or acquaintances… You did what not many people can do in life by putting my feelings first and giving me the chance to really get to know you, Clyde.”

A part of him felt his eyes swell with tears and another part felt his heart sped up at words she spoke to him and him alone. “I knew you were not like other men, Clyde, the others who tried to sweep me off my feet and charm me with their compliments and gestures of showing off,” Belle said lovingly. “It’s nearly impossible to find a man who can be honest willingly with me, and you proved to me that you took our relationship seriously enough in confessing to me about your assumed flaws.”

“ _Baby_ ,” Clyde whispered back in a sort of plead, his throat dry from keeping down tears.

“Even in my time of mourning, you never _pushed_ yourself on me or tried anything like other guys did. I remember you telling me _over and over_ when you tried asking me out that I didn’t have to agree, if you were being too forward,” Belle hushed him sweetly, brushing his bangs back and planting a soft kiss to his forehead. “You respected me and made me feel important to you, and I found myself feeling the same and _falling in love with you_ , Clyde Logan. Nothing is going to change that, not even an old friend who hasn’t been in my life for years.”

Reaching for her hand brushing against his shoulder, Clyde tangled their fingers and brought it to his lips. Peppering her knuckles and fingertips with kisses, Clyde nuzzled her palm and spoke against it. “Such an angel…”

“Don’t worry about what Dayton tries to tell me, okay? I know I can come to you with questions and you can be honest with me.”

“Yeah, anythin’ for you, baby,” Clyde nodded and kissed the pulse on her wrist.

Feeling her smile against him, he felt his heart take off as she whispered into his ear. “I love you very much, Clyde Logan. Don’t ever think otherwise or doubt that, because I really do love you.”

“I love you so much, Darlin’,” Clyde whined against her hand, making her giggle against him and he felt like he was in heaven at this moment. If he wasn’t so set on his cauliflower plan, he might as well yank out the ring and propose at this very moment of his happiness. He just couldn’t contain how much he really loved her.

“Feel better now?” Belle hummed against him, feeling him nod. “Wanna go to bed and sleep?”

Shaking his head, Clyde tightened his grip on her hand just the littlest bit. “Wanna stay here with you on top of me. Like a cat.”

“Clyde, I’m too heavy to lay on you for so long!” Belle told him.

“Nah, you’re _perfect_.”

“Come on, big bear,” Belle laughed as she got up from him and began tugging on his belt. “You can cuddle me properly in bed and I’ll make you pancakes when we get up - I got blueberries to put in the mix, too.”

Clyde didn’t hesitate to jump from the couch and tackle his girl in his arms, proceeding to carry her to their bedroom. “Okay, you got me with blueberries, Darlin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I don’t really care much for Dayton White, but he’s gonna be in this story anyway…because why not.


	4. iv

“ _Aunt Belle_!” Sadie yelled as she ran from her father’s truck over to where her uncle and his girlfriend were busying themselves on the porch of the double-wide trailer with their small garden and cleanup. Clyde was sitting on the steps, deadheading flowers from a large pot while Belle was on her knees nearby, planting a new set of flowers near the railing. Hearing his niece yell all excited and running towards them, Clyde felt his lips twitch to a small smile at seeing his girlfriend look up from her project.

“Hi, sweetie!” Belle gushed as she turned her torso for the young girl’s body to tackle her, being careful not to fall back on the flower bed. Hearing Sadie giggle excitedly as Belle snuggled her cheek against the child’s blonde hair, the woman grinned. “Be careful, okay? I have dirt on my hands right now and I don’t want to get your pretty dress all messy.”

“I don’t care!” Sadie declared proudly as she kissed Belle’s cheek before hopping over to Clyde, who remained in his spot as he made room for her to jump on him next. “Hi, Uncle Clyde! Your nose looks all better now!” Sadie pressed another kiss to her uncle’s scruffy cheek, making him chuckle at her never ending sweetness. “Are you pulling bad flowers out of the daisies? What you’re doing is removing deadheads!”

“ _Mmhm_ ,” Clyde nodded as Sadie dropped herself on his lap and pulled the basket pot closer.

“I’m going to help,” Sadie said with a determined tone. “I’ve done this plenty with Aunt Belle, so I’m _really good_ at it.”

“Do you remember what kind of daisies those are, Sadie?” Belle asked as she went back to softening the dirt with her trovel as Jimmy made his way up the yard.

The little girl looked at the red colored flowers for a long moment, allowing Clyde to reach around her to snag a wilted head and tossed it away. “They’re called the _happy daisies_ , I know that…or cheery daisies,” she mumbled as Belle nodded in agreement, encouraging her to go on. “Gerby… _Gerbert_?”

“Close, they’re called _gerbera daisies_ ,” Clyde answered casually, making Belle giggle as he patted Sadie’s back with his right hand. “You’re gettin’ to be smarter than me with flowers, kid.”

The bright grin on Sadie’s face was like the sun in summer, making Clyde smile back as his niece proceeded to do his job.

“Makin’ my kid know ‘bout flowers and makin’ her ramble about what color roses mean when I take her shoppin’,” Jimmy scowled playfully as Belle tossed a small ball of dirt at his already dirty jeans. He laughed when Belle shook her head. “I gotta tell ya how she told me to make up to Syl by what color roses to get her last time she got mad at me!”

“I don’t think any sort of flower bouquet can translate to Sylvia ‘ _My name is Jimmy Logan and I was stupid in forgetting that I need a healthier diet and not bacon-covered donuts_ ’,” Belle mimicked teasingly back to him as he feigned hurt. “At least Sadie knows how to help you when I won’t.”

“Clyde, I swear to God you have the most _ruthless_ woman,” Jimmy faked pain as he nudged his foot at Belle’s rear, making her smack his leg with a laugh. “Hey sweet pea, why don’t ya tell Belle what’cha got today for the campin’ trip?”

“I picked out my own tent!” Sadie squealed, jumping up from Clyde’s lap. She hurried over to the crouched woman and begged her to get up by bouncing. “I gotta show ya, Aunt Belle! It’s a tent that I can have all to myself when we go campin’! Please come see it, Aunt Belle!”

“I’m coming, sweetie,” Belle nodded as she wiped her hands on her jeans, getting helped up by the little girl and practically being dragged across the ground to the back of Jimmy’s truck.

Finding the distance well enough between the girls, Jimmy rolled his head playfully to his brother with pursed lips and bashful eyes. Clyde narrowed his brows at him and leaned back at the unusual, flirty behavior from him.

“Are you excited for the weekend?” Jimmy asked in a girlish whisper, popping his foot. “Gonna get yerself a fiesty bride-to-be by Monday, bein’ all romancin’ and stuff?”

The plan Clyde had on where to propose to his girl was someplace personal to the Logan family. Every year the Logan brothers took a family camping trip to a secluded campsite where their parents had their proposal; a tradition specifically reserved for the boys to learn where their father brought their mother to a scenic field by the river and proposed with the sunshine and nature being the soundtrack. Clyde remembered how he listened to his dad’s story growing up by the campfire and how he dreamed of proposing to his own girl in the same spot when he grew up. To him, with how Belle loved fresh air and understanding how this camping trip was very special to the brothers, it couldn’t be any more perfect for proposing with the ring he carried on his person every day for safekeeping.

“Are you just going to keep teasin’ me until I ask?” Clyde asked Jimmy as he kept behaving so weird.

“Oh naw, baby brother,” Jimmy grinned. “I’m gonna _keep teasin_ ’ ya after she says yes and you two gonna be _cuddling like teenagers_ in yer tent.”

Rolling his eyes, Clyde went back to his small chore with the flower pot. “At least know that I appreciate ya invitin’ Sylvia along to look less suspicious. With Dayton seemin’ to send messages non stop online, don’t want her to think I’m tryin’ to keep her away from runnin’ in to him.”

“He still buggin’ Belle?” Jimmy frown, losing all sorts of humor at the mention when Clyde shrugged. “ _The hell_?”

“Well with Belle bein’ busy with the flower shop and comin’ home in time to see me, she doesn’t think much of it until she sees the messages.” Plucking a deadhead off and tossing it to the pile, Clyde took a deep breath. “If anythin’, Belle seems very annoyed about it ‘cause he brings up Charlotte and how shady I am.”

“Is she? Belle ain’t hiding nothin’ from you ‘bout this, even though he’s her friend from home?”

“That’s the odd part, she don’t really seem to take him as a friend like she normally would. She don’t treat Dayton any closer than she does with Mel, and I dunno if that’s just ‘cause Mel is a _girl_ or what,” Clyde sighed. “I just don’t like seein’ her irritated with it, is all. She’s not holdin’ on to it for long and leaves it at the end of the day, but I don’t want her worryin’ during the trip.”

“Well, good thing there’s no cell service!” Jimmy threw his hands up like he was praising in church. “This proposal’s gonna be easy!”

“What proposal?”

Jimmy jumped like a frightened cat at Belle standing behind him with Sadie on her back, looking at the older Logan with a raised brow as he began stammering. Carefully setting the little girl down on the grass, Belle allowed Sadie to cling to her and hold her hand. “Jesus, when Sadie wanted to sneak up on you, I wasn’t expecting you to react like _that_. Sorry about that, Jimmy…”

“N-nah, not like that,” Jimmy breathed as Sadie laughed at him.

“So what’s this proposal thing you were saying is going to be easy?” Belle asked casually, a polite smile on her face as Clyde finally stood up a bit too quickly.

“Jimmy wants to make a proposal to the bank ‘bout expanding his store,” Clyde blurted, catching his girl’s attention. “With how good business is with the one store, he’s thinkin’ ‘bout setting one up out somewhere else…”

“Oh really?” Belle perked. “Wow, that sounds _amazing_ , Jimmy! If you need help setting up a presentation or practice talking, let me know. I’m sure Sylvia is probably already helping you with it, but another set of ears won’t hurt.”

Clyde sent a sharp glare to his brother, who instantly went along with it. “Y’know, since Syl’s gonna hit the road after the campin’ trip, it might help if ya take a look. Since you seem to prove that the _Jimmy Logan Charm_ don’t work on _everybody_ …”

Belle rolled her eyes before bumping her hip against Sadie. “I made some cinnamon apple cookies this morning, want to be my official taste tester, angel?”

“ _Yeah_! Apples are healthy and taste really good!” Sadie jumped excitedly as she hurried past Clyde up the porch. Belle snickered and got on the first two steps to be leveled with Clyde, stopping for a moment to press a kiss to his cheek as he stared dangerously at Jimmy. Once Belle got inside the trailer, Jimmy dared to meet his brother’s eyes with slight hesitation.

“That was a close call,” Jimmy whispered.

“Sometimes I really wanna kick yer ass…”

Jimmy pouted his lips. “But you love me enough not to…”

Clyde’s internal turmoil lifted as soon as he saw Belle setting Sadie on the kitchen counter after washing their hands and holding out the tupperware filled with the sweet smelling cookies. Seeing Sadie get excited by picking out a cookie and taking the first bite while Belle asked if she wanted something to drink, Clyde went over to return the cheek kiss while Jimmy attempted sneak by and steal a bite of Sadie’s cookie. Clyde felt better when Belle caught his brother’s ear and tugged him away from his daughter’s treat, making him chuckle. He wasn’t sure how Belle does it…

* * *

“ _What do’ya mean I gotta pay in advance_?”

“The flowers you’re looking for by the time you plan to have your wedding ceremony won’t be in season, so we will have to take care of them in the greenhouse to make sure they’re available for you. The prepaying plan goes to taking care of your flowers, like electricity, the soil and -”

“Did I _ask_ you for a list? You think I’m stupid?”

Mellie watched from behind her magazine as Belle stood professional and calm with the angry woman chewing gum. Poorly bleached hair and obvious acrylics with encrusted diamonds to hide the cracks, Mellie could practically smell the cheap desperate housewife vibes this particular bitch was trying to go for. Not only was she being particularly loud with her voice, but the Logan sister was so close to throwing a punch for all that gum smacking. It was amazing how Belle was maintaining such a sweet and customer-service persona like it was second nature.

“You own this establishment? Ya sound like ya own this place with these prices,” the snippy woman snapped at Belle, pointing her painted finger at her.

Belle shook her head politely. “No, I do not, ma’am. The owner is actually out of town for a family emergency, but will be back -”

“I wanna talk to the manager - the owner, _someone_! Jus’ not you. You’re pissin’ me off with your voice!”

Belle tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, keeping her cool. “He will be back on Friday,” she told the frantic woman softly. “If you would like to leave your contact information and make an appointment to discuss -”

“I’m comin’ back on Friday, and be damn sure I will be tellin’ ‘em ‘bout how this customer service is,” the woman threatened plainly before stalking out of the shop, the bell jingling wildly as she left to the parking lot. Both Belle and Mellie waited until she got into her car, slamming the door shut and drive off before Mellie watched her best friend turn around and release a breath.

“Whoever plans on marryin’ that bridezilla better have a thick wallet to _shove in her mouth_ , jus’ to shut her up,” Mellie groaned dramatically as she slapped the magazine down. “Honey, I don’t know how you do it, keepin’ your sweet face on like nothin’ is wrong.”

“She wasn’t all that bad,” Belle shrugged as she reached for one of Mellie’s fries from her to-go box from the burger joint nearby.

“Belle. Baby.” Mellie narrowed her sights on Belle as she ate the fry. “My sweet flower angel who I _love_ and would have totally _cut that bitch_ with her ugly-ass nails…”

“ _Okay_ , she was pretty bad,” Belle giggled before she could continue with her monologue of numerous nicknames and promises. “I mean, I know I’m not from around here and all but…is my voice that annoying in these parts?”

“No, Belle, you just sound like you know what you’re doing while being an _absolute sweetheart_!” Mellie leaned back on her little wooden chair by the cashier counter, crossing her arms. The flower shop was remodeled from an old house that was purchased by an old couple who adore the rustic aesthetic, decorated like a little girl’s dream house filled with flowers. It was like a cute wonderland with little outdoor tables and wooden chairs and fake birds settled in the many pots and flower beds inside the main floor of the house while the backyard had a small greenhouse and upstairs was storage.

“That lady was all nasally, with all her gum chewin’ and junk. So close to giving her a piece o’ my mind,” Mellie growled lowly as Belle took the other seat across the small table. Belle giggled at her best friend’s rant as she shoved her fries in her mouth. “Would’a given her a real reason to wanna talk to the owner, ‘cause then I be buried alive by ya boss.”

“Not when you take care of his wife’s hair so well,” Belle laughed. “Besides it was her wedding, I’m sure she’s nervous and wants everything to go smoothly with every detail. Flowers can be very influential for something so important as weddings.”

“Speaking of,” Mellie smoothed in closer to Belle, “if you were to make your own weddin’, what would _you_ be doin’?”

Belle glanced to Mellie and raised a brow, making the woman grin. “C’mon, Belle. Don’t tell me you _never thought_ of your own weddin’ before. And you’ve been handlin’ how many wedding orders since you’ve worked here? It’s common girl chat, lets have some fun - you’re not busy!”

Belle sighed and gave in. “Okay, only because you’re going to be real with me, too.”

“Deal!”

“Okay, _wedding wedding wedding_ …” Belle thought over carefully, drumming her fingers on her knees. “If I were to get married…I’d probably want something simple. I don’t need a big, fancy venue or ballroom. I don’t like the idea of spending so much money on my own wedding, I could get married in a backyard and still be happy about it.”

“So simple of you, but so expected,” Mellie teased adoringly, making her friend smile. “I’d totally go for a weddin’ ceremony at those fancy wine orchards. All nice with rows of grapes and flowers, not to mention the _wine_!”

“Wine is good,” Belle laughed. “How about the dress?”

“Well, I think _you_ would look _absolutely beautiful_ in a old-school dress; a short, frilly skirt and something lace for sleeves - _absolutely darlin_ ’,” Mellie swooned. “Maybe have one of those flower crowns instead of a veil? You’d make that by yourself, of course.”

Belle giggled and took the magazine to flip through. “I can see you wearing those dresses you would see in those wedding photos online,” she retorted back, shaking her head. “Something to show off your curves and boost your chest a bit. Heart-shape neckline and maybe some sparkles.”

“ _So much sparkles_ ,” Mellie corrected. “I’d do my own nails and hair, too, all curly and up in a nice hairdo. I’ll do yours too, Belle, with a special discount.”

“As long as you let me make your bouquet. I already have some in mind for yours,” Belle warned with a bright smile. “Baby’s breath for an accent of innocence - even though you’re far from it - they’re year-round and very cute; dahlias to represent your strong but wise personality, and gardenias for such a happy occasion for Mellie and they smell very sweet.”

“Can I get some tulips in that mix?” Mellie asked expectantly. “If I can’t have roses in my bouquet, I at least want some tulips.”

“White or very light-colored tulips to represent love,” Belle nodded. “I’ll have it wrapped in a big pink bow, because I know that’s your favorite color and you would want your bridesmaids to wear something pink.”

“Perfect!” Mellie praised. “I’ll make sure you look like a goddess and clean all that dirt from under your nails. No fake nails or nothin’, but I’m gonna paint them cute… What would your flower arrangement be, though? I need to think for a color.”

“That’s top secret.”

The blonde woman sat up and stared at Belle, who didn’t bother to look her way as she gave her a hard stare. “Am I hearin’ ya right? Little Belle, who can talk my ear off at any given time ‘bout flowers and what they mean, and you mean to tell me that your weddin’ flowers are a _secret_? What are you hidin’ from me?”

“ _Nothing_!” Belle laughed as she dropped the magazine. “Just that my bouquet is very special to me if I were to ever get married, okay?”

“So, if you were to marry _my brother_ , or something,” Mellie drawled, smirking as she saw Belle’s cheeks going pink and refused to look her in the eye. “What? You gettin’ all _mushy_ on me now, ‘cause I mention Clyde in the conversation?”

“ _Mellie_!”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought of marryin’ my brother, it’s okay, honey,” Mellie snickered playfully as she poked her friend’s cheek and pulling back when Belle dared to try and bite her finger. “Ohh, now you’re a snappin’ turtle? That’s tellin’ me enough.”

“You know how Clyde is, okay? I don’t want him thinking anything _weird_ if you told him that I have some thought of it…” Belle took a deep breath and got up from the chair and Mellie watched her grab the hose to sprinkle mist on a set of roses and lilies. “But I’m not interested in pushing him with something like that. You know how he is, with relationships and all that.”

“You think he wouldn’t ever wanna marry?” Mellie furrowed her brows. Seeing how her best friend hesitated, she sighed and leaned on her chair towards her. “Belle, baby, you know he loves you more than anythin’ else in the world.”

“I know, and _I love him_ too,” Belle nodded. “That’s why _I’m happy_ where we are right now, and I don’t need him doing anything beyond what he’s comfortable with. Getting married isn’t a necessity for me if Clyde isn’t ready.”

Mellie began to coo as she got up from her chair and scurried over to pull Belle into a hug, hiding her face in Belle’s hair and neck to hide her happy tears. “ _Sweet pea, you are just too much_!” Mellie sighed and leaned her weight on her friend.

“What - Mellie, be careful!” Belle blushed at feeling her friend snuggling up to her. “What is up with you? Are you okay?”

“Jus’ rememberin’ how Clyde would be all sad when he came home,” Mellie muttered emotionally. “He’d try and go on dates, but it’d never work our ‘cause nobody looked past his injury and how shy he is; tellin’ me and Jimmy that he’ll probably die alone and lonesome, and _now look at him_ , with my best friend and so in love that it makes me wanna barf!”

Belle rolled her eyes as she was careful in turning around with the hose in her hand to return the hug and pat her friend’s back. Mellie whined in a sob as she snuggled Belle in the shop. “I’m so happy you’re with Clyde, Belle - you two really make true love exist, like a love story I wanna tell my kids someday!”

“ _Okay okay_ , Mel,” Belle hushed her carefully. “Don’t cry on me now, no one needs to come in here and see you crying in the store.”

“ _Screw ‘em, they’ll just be jealous ‘cause I ain’t cryin’ on their shoulder_!”

While Belle couldn’t resist a laugh at Mellie’s usual personality of maintaining her stubbornness, the jingle of her cell phone went off on the counter, catching both women’s attention. Belle sighed and carefully patted Mellie’s shoulder. “Can you check that for me, please, Mellie? I want to finished with this first since the sun is so hard right now,” Belle asked.

“Yeah,” Mellie rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palms and went to the counter. Pulling up the screen, Mellie’s face scrunched as Belle continued with her job. “Says it’s Dayton White sending a message through Facebook.”

“What does it say this time?” Belle sighed as she checked a rose that had a slightly withering leaf. She allowed Mellie to unlock her phone and open the rarely used app.

“It’s a link to the public records of Monroe,” Mellie frowned. “Is he still tryin’ t’ talk smack about my brother to you? What the hell is this guy’s deal?”

“He’s been like that ever since we were kids,” Belle shrugged. “He’ll dig dirt on any guy who shows interest in me and make a big deal about it. It doesn’t matter what it is, crime, smoking cigarettes or whatever, if it’s not similar to him and his health.”

“But he _already knows_ that you were told about what we did five years back…”

“Yes, but that doesn’t stop him from being so paranoid,” Belle said as she shut the hose off and went behind the counter. “Although he doesn’t agree with me being with Clyde, I gave it to him when he invited me to lunch the other day and he _has_ backed off.”

“You went to lunch with him?” Mellie’s eyes snapped to her from scrolling through the past chat. Belle trusted her enough to look through her phone as she pleased.

Nodding, Belle rested her elbows on the wooden counter. “Yeah, I told Clyde about it and all, but he was being pushy with me with asking questions about my relationship with Clyde. Asking me if he has any access to _my inheritance_ or brings up _his share_ of the scam; he knows he has no evidence to get to Clyde, but he pissed me off enough for me to snap.”

“ _Oh Belle_ ,” Mellie exhaled. “What happened, honey?”

“I explained to him that, if he wants to remain in _friendly contact with me_ , he needs to be civil and respectful to Clyde,” Belle said stiffly. “I kinda went off on him about the last time we saw each other and how he really has no right to be so judgmental towards people in my life. He was quiet for a bit, but eventually agreed to back off.” Belle stole a glance and saw that Mellie was about to ask further on that, making her quick to add on, “Can you check the link for me?”

Mellie did so and made a face. “It’s just Joe Bang’s file…not a flatterin’ picture of him.”

“Is it the one of him making a stink face at the camera?”

“Yes… Wait, it says here he broke into an _adult-theme store_ back in the _eighties_?” Mellie gasped as she went through the list, making Belle snort a laugh. “Belle! You gotta give me some dirt on this!”

“I’m not telling you that story about my uncle. Not unless you get me drunk enough to have no filter. And, believe me, it takes _a lot_ for me to confess.”

“Well then, I’m gonna snag ya when you clock out and forcing Clyde to help me out, ‘cause I ain’t missing this story. If you can’t give me the detail on your secret flower bouquet, then I want this and I will get it!” Mellie promised and Belle laughed at her friend’s insistence. “I’ll start tossin’ dollars at him and make him feel like a sexy stripper to get those drinks, I don’t care!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I don’t remember if they said how old Sadie was in the movie, but I like to think she’s between 8-10 years old in this fic?


	5. v

Clyde closed his eyes at the feeling of the brush and gentle fingers combing through his dark, damp hair. Having finished with his shower and getting ready appropriately for the upcoming barbecue this afternoon, the man wanted to at least have his hair look decent and needed help with blow drying. Needing two hands, one to brush his hair and the other to dry, Clyde found it helpful having his girl assist. Of course, Clyde was nervous about asking for help the first time he wanted to ask his girlfriend to help with his hair - when it was as thick as it was and wavy, he struggled a lot. He would admit he was very red in the face when he asked her, wanting to look his best when taking her out dancing for their second date (much to Jimmy’s shock and claim that ‘ _you never went dancin’!’_ ).

Of course, it made his heart pound even harder when Belle gave him a sweet smile and agreed to help him with his hair.

Over the years of dating, Clyde grew more comfortable with asking Belle with things he was somewhat self-conscious needing help with to the point he could just look or call to her and she knew exactly what to do. What was once his worry for constantly bugging others became second nature. So, when he came into the living room, all dressed with his towel draped around his shoulders and giving Belle a look, she willingly followed him to the bedroom to help out. With Belle sitting on the edge of the bed and him on the floor, between her legs and back against her, Clyde was borderline purring when Belle used the towel to rub his scalp. Belle snickered when she dried his ears quickly before taking the brush once more to smooth out his hair. Clyde’s head tilt back and a gentle sigh escaped him as Belle combed through his hair in preparation to blow drying it, making him peek through his lashes to watch her focus on her work.

“Darlin’,” Clyde mumbled softly.

“ _Mmhm_?” Belle hummed in response, tucking a lock behind his large ear to style it.

“I notice your heather flowers are bloomin’ very nicely,” he said with a small smile, seeing her grin in appreciation for his notice. “And, if I remember you right in what you told me, white heathers suppose to mean good luck?”

“White heathers can mean _good luck_ or will _grant wishes_ ,” Belle nodded, brushing his hair to the side of his colic. “Purple ones means that you admire someone. I’ve already done so many purple flowers, I thought something new would be nice.”

“They’re very lovely. I like how they mean good luck,” Clyde said. “Probably could use that for the Logan Curse.”

Rolling her eyes, Belle bent down to kiss his nose first before giving him a quick upside down peck before grabbing the hair dryer. “You’re not as unlucky as you think, handsome. If you really thought the Logan Curse was real, do you think you would be where you are right now? Or Jimmy and Bobbie Jo would get along and have Bobbie Jo invite us to her barbecue today?”

“Well, Bobbie Jo likes _you_. She _tolerates_ me because I don’t talk to her much,” Clyde shrugged. “Think it’s because she believes you know what those pageant people look for with Sadie and help her practice all her dancin’ n’ stuff.”

Shaking her head, Belle began blow drying her boyfriend’s hair and brushing it the same time with ease. Clyde sighed softly and wrapped his right arm around her leg, thumb brushing her knee carefully. “I think I get along with Bobbie Jo because she doesn’t try to argue with me about silly things, like she does with Jimmy. Bobbie Jo seems to like you just fine, too.”

“Mmm.” Clyde shut his eyes while she brushed his bangs. “Don’t think so.”

“Then that just means I have to list off the reasons why _I like you_ ,” Belle declared, making him sit up. “Actually, I think that sounds like a great idea!”

“Sweetheart, _no_ -”

“You’re shy, but that’s okay because it makes you less intimidating to be around for children. Those kids at the playground tell me that all the time, and it’s so cute,” Belle started over the noise of the hair dryer, brushing his dark waves. She actually shifted her legs across his chest to trap him there, making her grin cheekily as he groaned when he tried escaping. “Not to mention that you have a _seriously_ handsome smile. Even though you don’t smile a lot in public, your tiny, shy ones still make me all _blushy_.”

“Belle, _please,_ yer gonna make me all -”

“And your _kisses_! All kinds of Clyde Logan kisses are the best kisses!”

“ _Belle_!”

“And whenever you _sing in the shower_!” Belle shouted when he turned to hide his face into her thigh, feeling his heated cheeks. “I thought _Fortunate Son_ was impossible to top over Creedence Clearwater Revival, but you definitely could have gone for a singing career. I love it when we do duets, too, but you are the ones with the pipes!”

Belle squealed when Clyde twisted around and tackled her to the bed, tickling her side with his fingers and her neck with his beard as he nipped under her ear. The hairdryer still going as she kept it angled to dry his hair, Belle couldn’t stop her eyes watering from laughing so hard at the sight of Clyde’s hair blown one way as he scrunched his face at her. Turning it off, Belle bit her lip while Clyde shook his hair out of his eyes.

“How I look, Darlin’?” Clyde asked seriously, forcing eye contact with her.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Belle’s head fell back as she let out a hard, belly-aching laugh as she rolled away to hide her face into the nearest pillow. Clyde watched her with raised brows before smiling in defeat, a quiet snort escaping his nose as he bowed his head. “I look like a _poodle_ now, don’t I?” he chuckled, shaking his head. “Ya makin’ me look like a _fancy poodle_ now? I thought I was a _labrador_! Poodles don’t look good in button-ups, Belle!”

* * *

After fixing his hair and getting over their laughing fit with each other, the couple made it in time to find a good spot in front of the Chapman home to park. After Jimmy and Bobbie Jo reconciled their differences and deciding to get long better for their daughter, the two made a deal to try and do casual family gatherings once a month. Moody was the one to suggest a barbecue in honor of the camping trip Sadie was to go on with her dad at the same time Moody and Bobbie Jo were to leave for a business trip out of state. Because of Sadie’s adoration of Belle and considering her part of the family, Bobbie Jo and Moody were more than willing to invite Clyde and his girlfriend over to join in the monthly parties with them and Mellie joining in too. As much as Clyde wasn’t too big on going to the Chapman’s fancy home, he did like having his niece show him her projects and ideas of what she wants to do for her next pageants. He also enjoyed seeing Belle blending in perfectly with the ladies, discussing women stuff and even making small-talk with Moody about his cars. Even if he didn’t always see eye-to-eye with Bobbie Jo, Clyde was always willing to be on his best behavior and make it work for Jimmy once a month.

Seeing the small crowd in the backyard near the grill, Clyde nodded in acknowledgement when Jimmy waved and Moody called out to them. Of course, as soon as Bobbie Jo caught sights of Belle holding Clyde’s hand, the brunette was quick to hurry over and get the other woman’s attention.

“Belle, I’ve been dying to show you the remodel of the kitchen,” Bobbie Jo said excitedly, a rather proud smile on her face. “I took your advice with the accent colors for the cabinets and they turned out so perfect! Mellie’s already in the kitchen with the dessert. She’s making cupcakes.”

“Oh, Mellie can’t go too far on those cupcakes without letting me try one,” Belle pouted before looking up to Clyde. “It looks like Jimmy brought your favorite beer, Clyde. Don’t let him hog it all to himself, okay?”

Clyde nodded before pressing a quick kiss to the crown of her head, releasing her hand to let her follow his ex sister-in-law into the sliding door that led to the expensive kitchen. Heading over to the grill where his brother was already prepping a bottle of beer for him, Clyde reached out to shake hands with Moody.

“How’ya doin’, Clyde?” Moody greeted with a half grin. “I recommended some customers to yer bar not too long ago, they said that they had a wonderful time and enjoyed it. They’re from outta town and wanted someplace good.”

“Thank you,” Clyde nodded as Jimmy held out a beer to him. “Is that new dealership doin’ good?”

“Yeah, it’s comin’ along. Thanks for askin’,” Moody responded before turning back to the grill. “I’m makin’ Jimmy’s burger with pepper jack, do you have a preference on what you want?”

“M’not picky.” Clyde glanced to the grill to see the other burgers and hotdogs. He could easily pick out Sadie’s burger since it had three slices of cheddar cheese. “Where’s the little munchkin hidin’ anyway?”

“Probably tryin’ to get one of Mellie’s cupcakes without Bobbie Jo knowin’,” Moody sighed as Jimmy hid a snicker, knowing that the father of the little blonde was going to get plenty of sweets at today’s grilling. “I don’t know how Bobbie Jo thinks it’s a good idea to put the poor kid on those diets. Don’t think I could ever go through my childhood without _pies_ , thank God Sadie has you guys sneakin’ her treats.”

“Just don’t go tattling on us, or we can start digging skeletons out of the closet, right, Moody?” Jimmy teased as he took a drink and Moody snickered. Clyde knew the two were close once getting to know each other better after the heist five years back, and he was pretty glad that he didn’t have to hear Jimmy’s never ending rant about how he “hated” Sadie’s stepfather. Clyde was pretty amazed how Jimmy and Moody had similar taste in humor and jokes, but then again, Clyde didn’t find many things Jimmy found funny humorous himself. He was just glad that Jimmy got along with his ex-wife and her husband.

Watching from the kitchen window of how Clyde was quick to shyly smile at something Moody said and the way Jimmy goofed off with making funny faces, Belle smiled and tore her eyes away to see Bobbie Jo continue on in detail of her remodel. Seeing how Mellie was still frosting the many cupcakes with the frosting pipe delicately, Belle often wondered if the Logan sister ever thought of becoming a baker or a professional chef with how beautiful her edible creations turn out every time. Sadie had ran up to her room for something just a minute ago, leaving Belle to listen to Bobbie Jo.

“You were right ‘bout goin’ with the off-white color instead of pure white for the counter, Belle. It makes it blend in so nicely without being so flashy,” Jimmy’s ex-wife sighed with a proud smile. “Although, I still don’t know which type of curtains to go with…”

“I think the old-school pattern is _lovely_ ,” Mellie said casually, dabbing the last swirl on top of the last cupcake. “Makes it look a bit more home-like than those _uncomfortable catalogue photos_.”

“This one?” Belle carefully held up the curtain pattern that had circular dots and flower stamps in a organized setting with a single cow in the middle. Looking between the curtain to the kitchen, Belle then held it up and closed one eye. “Actually, I agree with Mellie about that! It makes it more comfortable with the rest of the house and leads to the backyard very nicely.”

“Ya sure?” Bobbie Jo raised a brow and looked to one of the flat colored curtain. “I was thinking something like this one here.”

“Remember you live in a home, Bobbie Jo, not a IKEA magazine,” Belle winked to her as she held the cow print to her. “Think of how nice it would look with a organized set-up, but a comfortable decoration to make people feel welcomed and take it easy.”

“Go with Bessie, Bobbie Jo!” Mellie cheered with a smile as the brunette woman held it up to the kitchen window for reference. “Unless you have a fear for cows…”

“Mmm, I suppose you’re right,” Bobbie Jo agreed and set the print on top of the others. “I’ll set those up after Moody and I come back home from the trip. No sense in thinking of how it looks while on a plane, you know what I’m saying?”

Belle shrugged casually before Sadie burst into view with her rolled up sleeping bag in her hold. “Mama, the neighbor is comin’!”

“You invited the old man across the street?” Belle asked, genuinely surprised.

Bobbie Jo made a disgusted face as she waved a hand. “ _Heavens, no_! That sleazy old man ain’t allowed ten feet from me with the way he looks at my chest like he does.” The woman rest a hand atop her cleavage as Mellie snickered teasingly.

“Well, not like I can blame him, sugar. You do have really nice -”

“Mellie, _please_! Not around Sadie,” Bobbie Jo scolded nervously as her daughter looked between her mother and aunt. Belle hide her tiny giggle behind her hand, shaking her head at the humor the two pull with each other.

“So if it’s not the old man, which neighbor is it?” Belle asked as Sadie came over to her side and held on to her jean pocket. Her hand carefully played with Sadie’s ponytail as the little girl rest her head against her side.

“So that house on the left that never seemed to have anyone live in it for so long?” Bobbie Jo gestured which way and both women nodded. “Well, not too long ago, this fella moved in for some sort of season housing and he noticed Moody’s car collection last week while he was shinin’ them.”

“Of course,” Mellie purred playfully. “Who wouldn’t be payin’ attention to those cars? They’re as sexy as Bobbi Jo’s b-”

“Anyway, and wouldn’t you believe it, it’s actually that NASCAR racer, _Dayton White_!”

Belle blinked when Mellie choked from taking a sip of her beer, hitting her chest as Bobbie Jo gave the blonde an odd stare. “As I was sayin’, him and Moody really hit it off over cars and invited him to the barbecue to meet Jimmy and everyone else, since they’re all NASCAR fans. Also didn’t want him worryin’ ‘bout Mellie comin’ in to check things out while we’re out.”

“When Dayton said he was staying in the Sweets neighborhood, I wasn’t expecting him to actually moving in next door to you,” Belle said as she made a face, looking down to Sadie giving her a toothy grin as she patted the sleeping bag she wanted to show off soon.

Hearing Bobbie Jo gasp, Belle looked to her as Mellie helped herself to another beer. “You know Dayton White? How come I never heard this before!”

“We just grew up together back in Colorado; Clyde and I ran into him not too long ago at the grocery store and he said he was taking some time off in Sweets. It’s not that big of a deal, Bobbie Jo,” Belle shrugged.

“ _You’re kidding me_!” the mother gasped again. “Not only do you have history of performin’ with professionals and readin’ judges favors by a picture, you have _ties_ with one of the most popular car racers around!”

Belle was often called by Jimmy’s ex-wife to assist with Sadie’s beauty pageants and performances, since her grandmother grew up winning nationals, and having done a couple here and there while her grandma was a veteran judge as a child. Belle never took it as serious as her grandmother or Bobbie Jo, usually doing it for fun with Sadie so long as the kid is enjoying herself. Still, as Belle’s luck would have her, she had connections with many professionals and judges who she still connects with once in a while and Bobbie Jo just loses it when Belle offers to help having an extra pair of eyes. To Belle, she was just having fun with the brightest little star named Sadie and make it less stressful for Bobbie Jo, but then again…

“What else are you not tellin’ me, Belle? I thought we were close!” Bobbie Jo complained as Belle reached for a hard lemonade can and take a sip.

“During the winter, my grandparents took me to England and we spent Christmases with Princess Diana’s family,” Belle said casually and took a sip as Bobbie Jo’s jaw dropped. The woman shook her head and laughed. “ _I’m kidding_! Geez, it’s not that big of a deal to know Dayton White, is it?”

“Well, have you _looked_ at him?”

Narrowing her sight at Bobbie Jo, Belle waited for her to continue as she peeked out the kitchen window to see the gossip approach Moody with a handshake while Jimmy and Clyde seemed to have their own surprised expressions. “I mean, not that Moody ain’t handsome to _me_ , but that Dayton fella certainly has that _sort of charm_ you don’t get these days. C’mon, girls, you can’t deny that he’s not handsome!”

Mellie and Belle glanced to each other as Bobbie Jo secretly ogled the visitor. “I guess,” Belle slurred carefully. “Although, I don’t think he’s all that handsome when you see how hard he works out and those healthy diets he goes through all the time. Believe me, his mother was _the worst_ in letting him eat at birthday parties. I remember when she got an ‘all vegan’ birthday cake with some green veggie frosting…”

“So did you two ever date?” Bobbie Jo asked.

“ _What_?” Belle shrieked as Mellie’s eyes widened.

“Seein’ how you said you grew up with Dayton White, did you ever date him or had a crush as a kid? Or even as teenagers? Oh, I bet he was a cute fella when he was young, too!”

“ _No_ , actually,” Belle responded with furrowed brows. “Sure he went through a period of trying to ask me out many times and all that, but I could never get past as seeing him as only a friend. We didn’t click mutually.”

“Well, I think you missed out, Belle,” Bobbie Jo sighed as she pulled out the serving platter for the cupcakes. Going over to the island where Mellie formed her station, she began setting them in a orderly fashion. “Because, really, if I can be honest with you ladies, with your history and potential to do _so much better_ than livin’ in Boone County, Dayton White would have probably been your _endgame_ , Belle.”

There was a pause as Belle locked sights on the back of Bobbie Jo’s head, and Mellie bit her lip as she noticed her best friend’s head tilting and her hand playing with Sadie’s hair stopped. Sadie looked up to her uncle’s girlfriend with a curious blink, but didn’t cause a fuss as Belle crossed her arms.

“What _exactly_ are you trying to _say_ , Bobbie Jo?” Belle’s voice was laced with her invisible temper that is normally undetected by many.

Bobbie Jo paused in arranging her cupcakes to peek back and see how the woman was giving her a stare-down. Realizing what she had said, Bobbie Jo stepped back, wiping her hands on her jeans nervously. “Oh, _oh, Belle_. I didn’t mean it _like that_ , Belle, you know what I was tryin’ to say -”

“No, actually,” Belle interrupted her with raised brows, “I don’t know what you were trying to say. Because, the way you said it made it sound like that you were talking down about me dating Clyde. You know, the brother of your _child’s father_ who I’ve been in a _very, very stable relationship going on five years_?”

“Belle, I wasn’t -”

“And since we’re being _honest_ , I should _confess to you_ , Bobbie Jo,” Belle kept going as she leaned off the counter and took a few steps towards the hostess. Belle wasn’t as tall as Bobbie Jo, but that didn’t stop the level of her hidden irritation to send a chill down the other woman’s spine as she spoke. “That when some people look at where you are living now compared to when you were with Jimmy - and _plenty of people outside of this family_ have come front to me without even asking - how it just looks like you really went on to Moody for _more_ than just his personality.”

Mellie stood still as she watched as Bobbie Jo’s eyes widen, but Belle didn’t stop there. “So, before you start trying to excuse yourself in telling me how I could have gone with what you _assume_ to be a _better endgame_ , take a minute to take a look at how _happy I am with Clyde_ and not with Dayton.” Belle reached for the platter, all without breaking eye contact with the woman as she held the cupcakes like a professional server, all collected and poised. “And of all the times I was willing to defend you, Bobbie Jo, whenever someone called you a _desperate hick housewife_ , you’re starting to make me change my mind about you.”

Bobbie Jo remained stunned as the woman walked around her towards the sliding doors. Sadie was quick to hurry over and help open the door for Belle and follow her outside. “Start thinking that it’s not always about appearances when it comes to who is a good endgame, Bobbie Jo,” Belle finished as she directed her attention to the little girl as the door closed behind her.

Mellie took a deep breath and looked to her ex-in-law with raised brows, Bobbie Jo forcing herself to support on the kitchen island as she stared down to the remaining cupcakes that didn’t fit on the plate. Going around to take Belle’s drink in her free hand, the Logan sister began to make her way to the exit before looking back to the silent woman.

“She’s right, y’know,” Mellie shrugged casually. “Not that I take anyone talkin’ down ‘bout my brothers, even if I do still consider ya a sister in-law, I was kinda waitin’ on Belle to really hand yer ass on the platter to Moody. She don’t take lightly when someone talks bad ‘bout Clyde.”

Listening to Mellie sliding the door shut, Bobbie Jo swallowed thickly and looked out the window as the new guest noticed the girls approaching, breaking into that million-dollar smile as Belle waved to him in greeting before introducing Mellie and Sadie. Seeing how the woman was so great at changing her whole personality as soon as she walked out the door genuinely scared Bobbie Jo. Sure, Bobbie Jo had often called Clyde’s girlfriend numerous times for advice or help with Sadie’s pageants, her redecorating and gossip her own troubles to the woman, but she was only now realizing how much Bobbie Jo wasn’t really paying attention to Belle’s relationship with Clyde Logan.

Running a hand through her hair, Bobbie Jo recalled how often she looked down to Clyde, even _before_ he went to go serve in Iraq. How he wasn’t anywhere like Jimmy ( _when they were ‘happily’ married_ ) in personality and often sought things differently than most people; he was too quiet and closed-off to most people until Belle came into his life. Bobbie Jo can remember all the times she had invited Belle to an event at her house or anywhere else, and Clyde was either with her as a date or coming to pick her up and how _he started_ casual conversations with Bobbie Jo. Whenever Belle was reunited with Clyde, he was different from the shy younger brother Bobbie Jo remembered. He was more social, more engaged with other people he normally wouldn’t talk to; Clyde would actually laugh at one or two of Moody’s jokes or get Sadie giggling up a storm by tickling her or asking her to teach him how to dance with her tap shoes and his steel-toe boots in the garage.

Seeing how Belle got to her toes to kiss Clyde’s cheek, making him smile shyly and go pink in the cheeks, Bobbie Jo started forming the apology she was going to give the woman who has done so much and found a happy life in Boone County.

* * *

Setting the plate on the picnic table, Belle felt the familiar hand of her man reaching to hold her wrist in a gentle grip. Looking up to see him smiling with worry in his eyes, Belle grinned and held his hand back.

“You alright, Darlin’?” he asked quietly as Sadie announced to everyone else in the backyard that she was going to show off her sleeping bag.

“Yeah, why?” Belle blinked, feeling his thumb rub her knuckle.

“Y’know I’d be a terrible boyfriend if I didn’t notice how you walked off the patio, Darlin’. Somethin’ was bugging you,” Clyde pointed out and Belle felt her cheeks go red at how he picked up on something so little while everyone else, even Dayton, thought she was just fine. “Did something bad happen inside?”

Belle sighed, her loving grin still on her face as she tugged the collar of his shirt to make him kneel, pressing a sweet kiss to the corner of his lips. “It’s nothing I’m going to fuss over, handsome, I promise. It was just Bobbie Jo forgetting to think before she speaks, that’s all.”

“You sure? Do you need me to do anything?” Clyde pressed with a small pout and it earned him a scratch behind his head. His eyes twitched at the loving sensation but he kept his focus on the matter, and Belle shook her head again and kissed his big nose.

“I think I handled it, big bear,” Belle said confidently at noticing Bobbie Jo finally making an appearance. Looping her arm around his and resting her head against him, Belle tugged on him gently. “Let’s go see Sadie’s new sleeping bag. She said it’s suppose to be the coolest sleeping bag in the whole world, right?”

Clyde snickered at seeing his niece presenting the rolled up item with a serious look on her face, making sure all eyes were on her before her big reveal. “Well, knowin’ her, she ain’t lyin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Sadie was given 2 cupcakes to sample from Mellie before Bobbie Jo could notice.


	6. vi

One of the cutest things Clyde could watch every day was Sadie being her happy little self. His niece was always so happy and cheerful to everyone she meets and has no problem making other people smile, like it was a special talent that those pageant judges need to look at and give her first place every time. Another cute thing Clyde could spend hours watching was his lovely girlfriend giving his niece attention, like they have known each other since the beginning of time and have been through so much together. Clyde loved how Sadie would jump into Belle’s arms and just start talking miles an hour as Belle listened carefully to the child’s words, being so comfortable with someone outside of her family.

But the most sweetest scene Clyde can’t get over, no matter how many times he stole peeks to, was Sadie totally passed out on top of Belle on the reclining lawn chair, using her sleeping bag as a blanket as the woman held on to her.

The barbecue had gone well and Dayton treated Clyde much better than ever with Belle staying close by, even making polite small-talk about mechanics and different drink mixes with Moody as the sun set. Dayton was even willing to eat one of Mellie’s cupcakes after being pressured by the Logan sister, Sadie and Belle about how he can’t go through life without at least trying one of the cupcakes. Jimmy even pointed out casually how well everything was going while the adults began to settle on the patio and Sadie snuggled up to Belle. To him, Clyde wasn’t going to let the night be ruined just because of his previous encounter with the NASCAR racer.

Seeing Sadie snuggle her face into Belle’s chest in her sleep, she released a cute whine that all the adults faded their current conversation to see the little girl pull her new sleeping bag to her chin. Belle giggled sweetly and fixed it so the fabric wasn’t blocking the girl’s nose and mouth to breathe properly and Clyde silently sighed at the sight with such a lovestruck gaze.

“You were always so good with kids, Belle,” Dayton whispered with a grin from his spot beside Bobbie Jo, Moody and Jimmy. “I remember when we were in high school and you’d go over to the elementary school to help with the kids and they would be all over you. It was funny, really, the teachers always said how the kids never listened to anyone but Belle on the playground.”

“Usually Sadie is super shy with strangers. Won’t talk or look anyone in the eye she doesn’t know,” Jimmy pointed out with a teasing smirk to Belle. “Although, as soon as Clyde brought her to meet the kid, Sadie just never wanted Belle to leave. I remember her sayin’ she felt like a princess when she met Belle and kept askin’ when she was gonna see her again.”

Belle rolled her eyes as Jimmy spoke in a baby voice. “Oh hush, you thought Sadie was going to go running to you as soon as I walked up to her. You thought I would _scare_ your little angel.”

“Kids always seem to love Belle more than their own parents,” Dayton snickered. “Belle always seemed to have this princess sort of personality that really made kids love her. It was always fun to watch them crowd around her whenever she was dressed up during the summer or special events.”

“You and Belle must’ve been close back in the day, huh?” Moody chuckled. “Did Belle go all-out during prom, then?”

Dayton hesitated to answer, rubbing his ear as Belle’s smile dropped a bit at the question and Clyde took instant notice to his girl’s change in expression. “I did, but not as much compared to the other girls in my class,” Belle answered as casual as possible. “I will have to see if I can have some relatives back home look for pictures and send them. I’m sure Sadie would like to see those pictures, too.”

“She definitely would!” Jimmy agreed with a forced smile.

Clyde watched Belle glance down and brush Sadie’s hair out of her sleeping face and Dayton refusing to look up from his bottled water, making him fake a large yawn that caught his girl’s attention. “It’s gettin’ pretty late, ain’t it? What time is it?”

“Probably time for some little lady to go to bed,” Jimmy answered with a light slap on the armrest of his chair and getting up. Going over to Belle’s reclined seat with Sadie still deep asleep on her, Jimmy crouched a bit to decide how to take the little girl. “Doesn’t hurt to hit the road before ya have to leave for the airport, right? Don’t need Sadie being all fussy.”

Watching the little girl shift and whine at her father readying to pick her up, Belle was quick to gently hush her and give her head a soft kiss. “It’s okay, sweetie. Your daddy is just taking you to bed, then we’ll go camping tomorrow,” she told her with a smile as Sadie gave her a half-awake blink her way.

“Say g’night to everyone, baby,” Jimmy said as he nuzzled his nose against his daughter’s cheek, making her giggle tiredly.

“Night everyone,” Sadie mumbled before hiding her face under her sleeping bag, making everyone laugh at her cute behavior.

“We should probably head out, too, handsome,” Belle sighed and Clyde was quick to stand up from his seat to hold out his right hand to her. As she got up and took his hand with a tight squeeze, Belle smiled to everyone else. “You guys have a good night, okay? Moody, Bobbie Jo, you guys have a safe flight and have fun.”

“Thanks, Belle,” Moody tipped his bottle of beer to the couple as Mellie reached to pat Belle’s hip in farewell before Clyde began guiding her down the patio to the trail around the house.

Clyde was thinking of a way to ask his girl if she was alright before Bobbie Jo’s call made them both turn their heads. Seeing the usually stiff woman approach them with arms wrapped around herself, Clyde saw how nervous she looked as she kept her sights on Belle. “Before you leave, Belle,” she spoke softly, “I want to apologize for what happened earlier. Ya had every right to react the way ya did, and I’m sorry for being so disrespectful like that.”

Belle slowly nodded, her eyes soft. “It’s okay, Bobbie Jo, I forgive you. Have a safe trip with Moody,” she said before turning her head back and tugging Clyde towards the car, leaving the brunette in her front lawn.

Clyde opened the door for Belle and waited for her to settle in before closing it and going over to the driver’s side and helping himself in. Starting up the car and heading into the quiet roads on their way home, Clyde took brief glances over to the passenger seat to check on the quiet woman, unsure of what to really do to ask her what was wrong. Of course, earlier when he saw Belle’s walk just being a little different and he confronted her about it, he believed Belle when she said that it wasn’t anything to worry about. Clyde wasn’t one of those people who would constantly pry or pick at someone to get information from them, rile them up into confessing whatever was bugging them. Whenever someone did that to Clyde, it rose his anxiety and made him extremely scared in being alone with that person. That being said, Clyde refused to be that type of person, especially to his loved ones…

But he just wanted to make sure his Belle was okay.

Thumb rubbing against the steering wheel, Clyde took a moment before asking if she would like the radio on when her voice reached his ears. “It’s okay to ask, Clyde. I don’t want you to develop a headache from stress.”

“When Moody mentioned prom outloud…” Clyde started but then shut his mouth when she looked his way with gentle eyes. “When he asked Dayton ‘bout prom… What was that ‘bout, Darlin’?”

“Dayton was suppose to be my _date_ for prom, _as a friend_ , back in our senior year of high school,” Belle said with a single nod, her voice calm. “We planned months in advance and had a plan with the rest of the friend group we were with at the time, you know, all that cheesy high school junk about going to prom. When it was the day of prom and I was getting ready, Dayton called to say that he was leaving for a race that was suppose to get him a special contract with NASCAR, and wouldn’t be back for a week.”

“ _He stood you up_?” Clyde asked with a sharp exhale, like he was close to yelling.

“He stood me up.”

Belle rested her chin on the palm of her hand. “A lot of people knew Dayton and I were suppose to go to prom together, but I showed up as the only one without a prom date with my group. Lots of people were asking where he was, of course, but I still ended up having a good time. Grandpa was seriously pissed about it, though.”

Clyde swallowed hard, unable to believe what he was hearing. “When Dayton came back, he tried to make up for it - trying to take me to dinner and all that, but I told him to forget about it. I didn’t want to talk about prom with him. That was probably the first and last time I accepted any sort of ‘date’ with him.”

“He stood you up… Can’t believe it,” Clyde grumbled lowly and Belle looked his way to see how tight he was holding the steering wheel. “Prom’s suppose to be a girl’s dream, ain’t it?”

“I still had fun with everyone else,” Belle offered. “We all went to dinner before and we rode around the city in our cars. If it helps, it’s obvious that Dayton is still guilty about it.”

Clyde only shrugged and the two remained silent the rest of the way home. Parking the car and entering their double-wide trailer together, stepping over their packed bags for the weekend, Belle was going to call firsts for the shower until Clyde snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her in, the taller man nuzzled his nose into her neck and Belle couldn’t help but smile and rest the side of her head against him.

“Do you want to shower with me, handsome?” she asked, feeling him nod against her and rubbed his right hand against her clothes belly. “Okay.”

* * *

Eyes closed as he tilt his head forward for Belle to reach the top of his head, he held on to her naked flesh in the shower since she still had to go on her toes to reach him properly. Every time she asked him if he was sure he didn’t want to sit down so he didn’t have to strain his neck for so long, he only grumbled and lightly bit her jawline to make her snicker. Waiting for her to be finished and stand properly, Clyde then swung his head back against the shower head to rinse off the bubbles properly while Belle searched for the conditioner bottle. When he ran his hand down his face and finally looked at her as she finally found the bottle, Clyde took a breath and spoke.

“I never went to prom.”

Freezing in the midst of her task, Belle looked up to him with furrowed brows. Clyde’s lips twitched and he rubbed his nose to rid of excess water. “I never went to my prom in my senior year of school. Jimmy went there since sophomore year and a year after graduatin’ with Bobbie Jo. She graduated a year after Jimmy.”

“You didn’t want to go?”

“All the girls I asked rejected me,” he shrugged. “Not like I had a _list of girls_ to ask, but no one accepted me or asked me to go with them. They were already goin’ with someone else or just told me no. I didn’t even have a friend group to go with, so I just stayed home.”

As Belle lowered her hands a bit, Clyde hid a small, amused snicker. “I remember Mellie tryin’ to get me to go as her prom date, since she’s like that, but…I knew there was a guy she really liked in her class, so I got him to ask Mellie to prom instead. Told him to make her a pig, pink sign with glitter and parade it around school to get attention and propose it all romantic ‘n all. She _loved_ it. All the other girls were jealous of her for a long time.”

“Clyde,” Belle started but he brushed his thumb against her chin.

“I wasn’t gonna have my sis take me to her prom, but I did pick her and her date up from the after-party and got ‘em home safe,” Clyde half-smiled, yet it looked forced to her. “Guess when I hear that Dayton - or _any guy_ , for that matter - stood you up for prom over some stupid chance in a contract, it bothered me.

“You say it don’t bug you, Darlin’, but any guy who stands a girl up deserve a good ass kickin’,” Clyde said as Belle beckoned with her hands for him to kneel so she could apply the conditioner. “Bein’ that I have been stood up on dates before, I wouldn’t want that for anyone else, especially for somethin’ special.”

“I just can’t believe no one wanted to go with you,” Belle frowned as she finished to let it sit and soak into his hair properly.

Reaching for her bottle of shampoo, Clyde motioned for her to turn so he could return the favor. “Frankly, Darlin’, it was probably the best for everybody. Knowin’ me as it is, I can’t dance to _save my life_ ; imagine a lanky, noodle boy in a monkey suit tryin’ to slow dance, I’d embarrass my date.”

“You’re a _good dancer_ ,” Belle defended stubbornly and Clyde snorted. “You would’ve stolen plenty of hearts with your slow dancing. You’re very gentle and make it feel like it’s all about your partner who gets your attention.”

“I didn’t make eye contact that often as a teen either, baby,” Clyde informed her as he began to lather her scalp gently. “I mean it when I say I was a very, _very_ awkward kid. Didn’t go to sport events or nothin’.”

“I wasn’t big on the sports either,” Belle shrugged. “Still, I bet you would have looked very handsome all dressed up, Clyde.”

“Thank you, Darlin’. I bet you looked like an angel, too,” Clyde said softly, kneeling to kiss her wet shoulder before going back to washing her hair.

A few minutes of silence while Clyde worked the best he could with one hand passed, and Belle said in a gentle voice. “I bet I would have gone to prom with you, if you asked me.”

“Oh no, sweetheart,” Clyde snorted. “You’d say that _now_ , but I was a bit different back then - not just my hand ‘n all, but -”

“No, even if we weren’t dating or anything like that back in high school, I’m pretty sure I would have gone to prom with you when Dayton stood me up. You’d probably be a even better prom choice than him, honestly,” Belle sighed. “He liked to party back in school, without his folks knowing, and would crash at my place to hide it and clean himself up. Those prom after parties would have definitely hit him like a truck if he actually went.”

“Mm,” Clyde hummed with a sour face, trying to think of a younger Dayton White still leaving Belle behind to drink. Belle wasn’t one to drink in open places, so he assumed she probably would have wanted to either keep dancing or go home.

“And Grandpa would have definitely approved of you,” Belle said confidently, making him pause. “Just imagining you as a teenager who respected adults and old people, probably a stuttering mess but very honest, he probably would have invited you back for a late-night snack or come by the next day for breakfast.”

“But Dayton is your friend…”

Belle shrugged as she snuck by him to rinse her hair. “Just because Dayton is my friend doesn’t mean I had to wait for him to come back to enjoy prom,” she said. “Grandpa always told me, all in his West Virginia accent with toothpick dangling in his mouth, never wait for anybody if they weren’t willing to wait for you. I knew his advice would come in handy the older I got, and he was right.”

Reaching to grab his face with both hands, Clyde was gently pulled to her height as she gave him a long kiss under the falling water from the showerhead. His heart flipped as she gave it a bit a passion that he returned, having her pull back to give him the most beautiful smile. To him, she resembled those mythical, beautiful mermaids or sirens in his books, with her naked body wet and her loving gaze seducing him in to her grasp so easy. If he were to ever play the hero in those sailor adventures, he probably would have dove head-first into the ocean to reach her, abandoning his loyal ship and crew for the beauty before him.

“I waited my whole life to find the perfect man, and I found him,” she whispered lovingly, giving him another kiss under his eye. “Right here, the perfect man named Clyde Logan.”

The rest of the shower was about exchanging kisses and washing each other’s body with gentle hands and lips, as well as drying each other with their big, fluffy towels. Clyde was a professional as trapping his girl in and steal a kiss while faking he was going to dry her hair, making her laugh before going out to dress in her pajamas and leaving Clyde to finish up himself. He watched her leave and closed the small door before picking up their clothes from the ground. Clyde made sure to put Belle’s shirt and pants into the hamper by the sink before reaching his his own clothes, including his jeans.

Fishing through the front pocket, Clyde made sure that the velvet box was still inside and not dented at all. Taking a deep breath, he cracked the box open to double check the silver ring before snapping it closed and putting it back in his jeans; he was planning on to wear them tomorrow as well to the trip and trusted these pants to conceal the looks of having packed pockets and holding everything. Folding the jeans carefully to have any sort of outline of the box showing, Clyde set the pants on the sink to get dressed in his underwear and favorite sleeping shirt. After that, he took the pants in one arm and left the bathroom to head off to bed.

Finding Belle already in her spot, lying down, hair properly combed and towel-dried, he found a little burst of energy as he dropped the jeans onto the dresser and leapt to the bed. Tackling his body ontop of his girl’s body, caging her with his arms and legs when she squeaked in surprise, Clyde began peppering kisses all over her face before searching for any exposed skin. Using his chin and nose to tickle her at the collar of her sleeping shirt to move it out of his way, Clyde was borderline grinning at her giggles of delight and gave her a gentle love bite to her collarbone.

Feeling her hands tangle through his dark hair, Clyde sighed in pure bliss as he carefully settled himself on top of her, resting his head on the juncture of Belle’s shoulder and neck when she began massaging his scalp. He kept giving her skin soft, sleepy kisses to her jaw and neck when she got the spot that always makes him melt into a puddle against her.

“Did yer prom have a theme?” Clyde whispered with genuine curiosity. He wanted to imagine what his darling Belle looked like, all dressed like a princess and glowing with beauty he knew she had even as a teenager. There was no doubt that, if Clyde knew Belle in his younger years, he would have been head over heels for her and hide his crush until (maybe) he was an adult.

“No, it was just super fancy, so everyone tried to dress up as much as possible. There were lots of girls who got really into it,” Belle answered in a soft voice, seeming to grow tired at the comforting weight and scent of Clyde on her. He was always so warm and snuggable that it always made her drift off to sleep in peace. “Did your school do themes?”

“Yeah, but they were always based off of movies that didn’t particularly fit West Virginia. I think my senior class went with _Titanic_ and Mellie’s was _Wizard of Oz.”_

Belle snickered quietly. “I can definitely see you playing Jack, suspenders and hair gelled like his from the movie,” she laughed and pushed his bangs back.

“High school Clyde would have looked stupid in suspenders as much as adult Clyde would,” he told her, shaking his head with a pout as she smiled at his small rant. “Besides, Jack dies at the end of the movie. Lots of historical mistakes anyway…”

“Clyde, sweetie, you were crying when we watched it together.”

“It was a good movie, but has mistakes historically.”

“I know, I believe you,” Belle cooed and kissed his head a few time before dropping her own on the pillow, sighing. “I’m going to sleep, okay, handsome? I don’t want to sleep in the car and miss the scenery.”

Clyde nodded against her, turning his head to kiss her collarbone before lifting his head to give her a sweet good night kiss on the lips. “Go ahead, Darling. I’ll snuggle ya ‘til yer all sleepin’ before tuckin’ in.”

He remained still on her, listening carefully to Belle’s heartbeat and breathing as she fell asleep with her hands resting on his back. Smiling, Clyde was careful to remove her hands without waking her, giving her a light kiss to her cheek before going under the covers next to her. Belle shifted in her sleep, turning his way and he willingly collected her in his arms to keep her warm and snuggled her close to him. He knew he was going to dream of the upcoming proposal in their camping trip, imagining Belle’s smile as she says yes and the two embracing each other in the same field his parents got engaged. Clyde fell asleep with a dreamy smile, giving her one more kiss to her hair.

He didn’t regret not going to prom, not when a wedding sounds so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This chapter is a little shorter, but I want the next chapter to be good for the you-know-what happening!


	7. vii

Kneeling down to look into the tent, Clyde wasn’t expecting to be given a kiss on his big nose and Belle giggling at the sight of Sadie wrapping her arms around her uncle’s neck and hugging him. Being so proud of her successful surprise attack, the little girl jumped out of the large tent and proceeded to go tell her father and his girlfriend, who were about to finish pitching their tent on the other side of the firepit. Clyde blinked, still a bit stunned but then chuckled at seeing Belle walking on her knees over to him and give him a quick peck on the lips.

“Sadie wanted to help unroll the sleeping bag,” she told him as she pushed his loose, dark hair out of his face. “When she heard you coming, she told me to be quiet so she could be a _ninja_.”

“She did a good job,” Clyde huffed in amusement, seeing how the inside of the tent was organized with their bags on the side and their thick sleeping bag arranged in the middle. Knowing that it would be very warm this weekend, the couple opted to use the sleeping bags as a cushioning and bring along thin blankets to cover themselves with (knowing that they were going to be sharing body heat whenever they sleep close together as well, they weren’t worried about the cold nights). Although, in Clyde’s mind, he was sure they were going to be glued together after what he had planned…

“Did you need help with anything else?” Belle asked politely, her lips in a sweet smile at noticing his eyes giving off that daydreaming gleam.

Having left either of his prosthetics at home, Clyde was comfortable enough to have his left arm bare to those he was close to. Although he was used to not needing so much help with everyday things, camping was a bit of another story. Camping itself was different, when it comes to pitching the tent and being able to hammer down the spikes properly, he asked Jimmy to help out with the task and then asked if Belle could set up inside while he double-checked with his brother if everything else was set for their site. The campground was secluded from any sort of civilization, but led to a small town that had a gas station and small grocery store and Clyde could recount about two or three other attendants within the site on the way to the Logan Family’s designated spot. It was still too early in the season for flooded campgrounds and summer activities, providing a source of peace for the Logan brothers and their loved ones to enjoy their time.

It was the perfect place to propose.

Feeling his girl’s hand lightly scratching his beard, getting his attention, Clyde snapped out of his haze and shook his head. Belle giggled lightly. “You seem so out of it since we got on the road… Are you feeling alright, handsome?” she asked gently, bringing her hand up to feel his forehead.

“M’fine, Darlin’,” Clyde assured, taking the hand on his forehead and kisses her knuckles. “Just very happy to have ya here on this campin’ trip.”

Seeing her smile so brightly, Clyde felt his heart stutter when she poked his lips with her pointer finger. “I’m happy to be here, too, Clyde. It means a lot to me that you want me to come to the place where your dad brought you.”

Kissing her finger, Clyde looked up to the sky to see the sun signaling a shiny afternoon with the birds singing somewhere and the noise of the creek not so far away making a lovely, peaceful soundtrack. Looking behind him to see Sadie distracted by Sylvia having her helping with fitting all her stuff inside the child’s tent and Jimmy fiddling with the instructions on his and Sylvia’s, Clyde looked back to his girl and gave her a small smile.

“I wanna take ya someplace,” he told her, kissing her wrist before tugging her close. “C’mon, sweetheart.”

“Okay,” Belle responded brightly, crawling out of the tent and allowing her man to help her to her feet. Holding onto his hand, Belle followed him onto the dirt trail of the pathway, looking all around her with new eyes and drinking up the beautiful scenery of the tall trees and vegetation while Clyde was her guide.

Seeing her admire the nature of the camping property, Clyde squeezed her hand with a small smile. “When Jimmy and I were kids, we would spend hours at the creek I showed ya on the way over here. We pretend to be pirates searchin’ for treasure,” he began recalling softly. “Course the treasure was rocks ‘n sticks, and we’d haul it over ‘round here to bury it somewhere… It was fun ‘til Jimmy stepped into a hole and dropped all the rocks on me while I was diggin’.”

“Oh _no_ ,” Belle gasped but the tiny smile of hearing the amused laugh from the taller man made it seem less serious.

“It’s alright, I pushed him in a bush that had nettles under growin’ under it. He couldn’t stop itchin’ his ass and legs the whole time. Pa thought we were bein’ stupid wanderin’ in the woods when we didn’t know which plants to avoid,” Clyde chuckled.

“I bet you two were little _rascals_ for your dad,” Belle hummed. “But, you would’ve been the cuter kid, for sure.”

Clyde shook his head at her assumption but she ignored it and began swinging their linked hands, beckoning him to tell another story. “ Once Jimmy found a turtle while we snuck out of the tent one night and brought it back inside in a bucket, wanted to keep it as a pet. Turned out wasn’t a normal jus’ a regular turtle and Pa woke up to somethin’ nippin’ his toes because I took it out. It was bonkin’ the bucket and I couldn’t sleep.”

“Sounds like something Jimmy would do. I’m not going to lie.”

He chuckled and rewarded her with a kiss to her head and nuzzling his nose to her sweet-smelling hair. “Or there was the time I found a nest of woodchucks by accident and the mama wasn’t happy. You should’a seen it, a kid runnin’ through the woods, screamin’ his head off because of a mama groundhog thought he was gonna hurt her babies.”

Belle gasped, covering her laughter with her free hand as Clyde watched her with amusement. They turned to a trail that was off the main road provided, but still distinct from years of others traveling. The woman noticed the change of path and looked up to him with a curious smile on her lips. “So, _Mr. Woodchuck-Nest-Invader,_ where exactly are you taking us? Off to some magical pathway to another realm filled with adventures and mystery?”

“Probably not filled with mystery, but it is indeed somethin’,” Clyde answered. He wasn’t going to spoil it, but his smile exposed his excitement at the unknown feeling of the small box hidden deep into his pocket. Belle gave him the side-eye and smirked, only to make him grin even bigger, if that was already possible. “Not sayin’ anything ‘til we get there, sweetheart.”

“Okay, whatever you say,” Belle hummed before looking forward, only to lose her teasing expression at the sight of a metal chain blocking their way next to a park trooper stall. The ranger inside his little post noticed the couple outside his window, prompting him to fix his hat and exit the wooden hut.

“Afternoon,” the man said, tipping his hat to them and Clyde nodded in response, instantly shutting himself away from the stranger.

“Hello,” Belle responded with a polite smile, noticing Clyde eyeing the chain. “Is there something happening over here today?”

“Uh, no ma’am, the trail from here onward is closed off to the public.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Clyde frowned deeper as his eyes snapped to the ranger, who jumped at the sudden, unexpected growl from the much taller, muscular man. Belle’s other hand came up to rest on his bicep, offering a calming rub. He took a deep breath, remaining calm, but the pout was still evident on his mouth.

Being a bit better with speaking for the both of them, Belle looked back to the ranger. “Can you let us know why it’s closed? This is actually my first time camping on these grounds, and my boyfriend is showing me around.”

“There’s been major flood damage that’s not safe beyond here,” the ranger answered, placing his hands on his hips. “Majority of our trails have been closed for now, but we plan on inspecting lessening the limits for you all to enjoy within a few months or so. Until then, we initiate a serious look-out to insure the safety of everyone.”

“There’s no way to get to the marker?” Clyde asked with a low voice, looking to the chain and following his eye to the post. The marker he was referring to was the nature post providing information to passerby of what types of flowers naturally grew there - the exact place his father proposed to his mother and planned on doing the same.

“The marker is the spot where the flood is, sir. The dams that connect with the town flooded the edge of the creek beyond it and flooded the marker first; we assume it’s about eight feet submerged right now, but it’s gone down some. Still too dangerous for the public.”

“That’s too bad,” Belle sighed. Looking up to her boyfriend, she offered him a small smile. “Maybe we can come back in a few months, then you can show me the surprise? It can be like a little vacation for us, if you want…”

“But there’s gotta be a way to the marker,” Clyde huffed but the ranger shook his head. “Dammit…Ya gotta be shitting me right now! You gotta let us through, _please_!”

“Clyde, honey, it’s okay.” Belle squeezed his arm lovingly, being honest as she stepped between him and the ranger who raised his hands in a sort of way to tell him to ease up. Knowing that he was just frustrated, giving the ranger a look of slight distrust. “Thank you for the info, sir. We will be on our way now.”

Allowing her to turn him around and gently pull him back down to the way they came, Clyde huffed a few times in stress, absolutely outraged by the reality of the situation but couldn’t figure out how to express it. Belle kept rubbing his arm soothingly with both hands holding on to him, her brows furrowed as she saw how he was getting riled up. “I’m sorry this happened, Clyde. I guess the rain has been causing runoffs and flooding more south…”

Seeing him do another, upset huff, Belle leaned her head on his arm. “We can always come back, if you want, handsome. I’m sure whatever you wanted to show me will be there and beautiful once the flooding cease by then!”

“But I wanted to take ya there _now,_ I had to,” Clyde grumbled, eyes wet as he stared to the ground with a tense jaw. Coming to a halt once they made it out of the off trail and onto the main road, he raked his hand through his dark hair and Belle let him go and gave him space. “I had to bring you there, Belle. _I had to_ …”

“You _will_ , handsome,” Belle assured him the best she could, coming around to rest her hands on his chest. Feeling his speeding heart, Belle sighed and carefully wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her cheek against him, closing her eyes. “It’s okay, Clyde. Please, don’t let this ruin your trip with your family, okay? The sun is still shining and we’re all here to have fun. We can still have fun, I promise.”

Looking up to see his eyes filled with tears, Belle smiled to him and she gave him a loving gaze and reached up to stroke his jaw. “I know this camping trip means a lot to you, Clyde, and I’m already loving it. You telling me what you did as a kid and all the messes you and Jimmy caused, and I can’t wait to share the tent with you with no sounds of the neighbor’s dogs or trucks honking.”

Pulling back a bit from him, Belle held his hand with both of her own. “I’m willing to wait as long as possible for the surprise, okay? I won’t make a fuss about it, I promise,” she told him honestly, her eyes gentle as possible and Clyde couldn’t help himself but fall deeper in love with her being so sweet to him over something she didn’t understand.

Sighing, Clyde wrapped his left stump around her neck and pulled her into a kiss that showed his frustration with the situation, but also giving her his love and appreciate how much she cares for him. Peppering smooches on her lips and on her chin, nose and cheeks, Clyde dipped her back a little, resting his good hand on the small of her back. “I love you, Belle. I love you, I love you, _I love you so much, Darlin_ ’. Yer so perfect, baby,” he whined against her lips as she cooed to him in thanks. “Yer so perfect, angel. _I love you_.”

Returning to the campsite after walking everywhere else that was allowed, Clyde pointing out some memorable moments of his youth to Belle and telling stories that made her laugh or gasp, he eventually calmed down. It looked obvious that Jimmy was waiting for the couple to return only to see Clyde looking rather bitter to the world and Belle unfazed or any different from before. As soon as Sadie saw the two coming up, the child called to the woman from playing with a collection of small rocks being placed into a sort of structure. Belle excused herself to Clyde, giving him a kiss to his cheek before going to Sadie’s side as she began explaining that she was building a house made from rocks, leaving Clyde to slowly trek towards his brother.

Jimmy looked between his little brother’s pouty face and the back of Belle while she pointed to some flat stones for the girl to use as foundation. “ _So_?” he urged Clyde with raised brows.

“Didn’t happen. Marker was closed for flooding.” Clyde grumbled and looked down to his feet with heavy eyes. “Got the whole perimeter on watch, can’t get through nowhere without poison ivy or junk. Said it take months before they reopen it.”

Jimmy frowned immediately and ran his hand down his mouth. “ _Shit_.”

“I had it all planned out, _everything_ ,” he whispered under his breath, shaking his head. “Was gonna take her to the exact spot Pa showed us and everything, Jimmy…”

“Hey, hey,” Jimmy slapped his brother’s back and pulled them to move out and away from the little girl and two women lounging not too far off. “There’s gotta be other spots, right? How ‘bout the tree everyone carves their names? Pops showed us where he and Ma wrote theirs after the proposal. Or-or, ya know, there’s that nice bridge near town? Nice view of the woods and over.”

Clyde shook his head. “I was going to propose at the same spot Pa did, not some janky tree people vandalized or the bridge where it stinks of fish and booze. You know the bridge is a hotspot for those rowdy teenagers and bums.”

Jimmy remembered and sighed, pinching between his eyes. “You’re right. Damn, and you’re sure ya can’t just sneak past?”

“You know how it is over here, they’d cuff ya as soon as you step one foot over the line,” Clyde scoffed. “Not to mention that the water’s ‘bout tall as me! What’s nice being proposed like that?”

“Does…she like to swim?”

Clyde gave him a nasty look and readied himself to walk off, only for the older Logan to grab the collar of the shirt and hold him in place. “Don’t you think ‘bout it, buddy. We can think of somethin’. It’s not over just yet.”

“You’re not thinking straight enough,” Clyde grouched, trying to lean away from Jimmy.

“And you ain’t thinkin’ _creative_ enough,” Jimmy countered. “Listen, you still got all weekend to figure something out. Belle knows how important this campin’ trip is for me and you, right? Jus’ suppose to be us guys?”

“Yeah.”

“And she knows that you’d do anything to make her feel like a princess or goddess, or some crap, right?”

“She does.”

“Then she will think whatever proposal you do to ask her to marry you, she’s gonna love it. She’ll probably cry and hug you and not let go, so you’d carry her every ‘til we have to pack up and leave,” Jimmy pointed out. “I’ll be teasin’ you two and Sadie will be askin’ if she will be the flower girl and everything like we talked about. Don’t give up so easily, ya little shit. Jus’ find your perfect timing.”

Clyde thought it over carefully, keeping his eyes on his Belle every time she came his way or he would turn his head around whenever he heard her voice. Sadie seemed to have hogged most of her attention, not wanting Belle to follow her uncle whenever he came by to let them know that Jimmy had brought out sandwiches. The little girl even sat on Belle’s lap and chatted nonstop to her and, once they were done eating dinner for the night, Sadie wanted Belle and Sylvia to help her set up the inside of her tent before tucking her into bed. Clyde didn’t really mind it as much, instead letting his head flow through possible ideas to give Belle the best proposal, and Sadie seemed to help give him time to think. Still, no matter where he tried to think of a proper place to propose, and with special meaning to both him and Belle, Clyde was having a hard time…

By the time the adults figured it was late enough to sleep, after sharing the first pack of beers amongst each other, Belle told both Jimmy and Sylvia to rest well. Clyde was stretching his arms by the time Belle entered the tent and began looking in her bag for her sleeping shirt, finding it, sitting back on the sleeping bag beside him. Clyde just looked to her with a sleepy stare as she changed, his mind all over the place.

Once Belle popped her head through the hole, she noticed how her boyfriend seemed deep in thought, making her smile before leaning over to press multiple kisses on his cheek, somewhat startling him. Chuckling a bit, Clyde let his hand lift to stroke her neck with his fingertips.

“What are yer doin’?” Clyde asked her softly, his voice tired and cracked.

“Just telling you how much fun I’m having on this camping trip through kisses,” Belle mumbled against his cheek, pressing another there before moving to the edge of his jaw, just under his ear, then lightly biting his skin there to make him shiver.

“It’s not much like I wanted. I wanted to take ya to the special place…”

“And that’s okay, Clyde,” Belle hushed him gently, snuggling her face into his neck. Clyde was careful in wrapping his arms around her and pull her into his lap, and she pulled back and tucked his hair behind his big ears. “I’m still very happy I got to come; I know how much this camping trip means a lot to you and Jimmy, so being a part of it is such a big honor. You made me feel important to you, Clyde, and that’s enough for me.”

Sighing, Clyde held onto her tightly and rolled to the side on the sleeping bag, making her squeal a bit when he groaned tiredly and trapped her in his hold. “I just want everything to be perfect, baby…”

“I think it is already,” Belle told him honestly, her hands tangling in his hair as she pressed her forehead against his. “I’m here with you, and I got to play with Sadie and spoil her with Syl, who is just as awesome. And Jimmy isn’t bad company, too, I guess, but you’re the cuter Logan brother that I have more fun with. Jimmy’s only fun when I do shots with because he always loses!”

“You just don’t have a brutal bone in your body with me, do ya?” Clyde snorted and she puffed air into her cheeks and pursed her lips. He snuck a leg between hers and patted her cheek with his only hand, making her let out amusing noises. “Yer too patient and gentle with me with everythin’ that goes wrong on my end.”

“I do it because _I love you_ ,” Belle batted her lashes at him, smiling the way he loved. “Even if you have a bad day, I’m just happy to be with you at the end of it. I know you would do the same for me, like you always do, even when I can be an absolute ticking time bomb of a _monster_. You still pick me up and give me your professional _Clyde Logan lovin_ ’ that makes me feel better, so I’ll do the same to you when you need it!”

“Such an angel,” Clyde sighed with his big puppy eyes, holding her cheek. “How am I so lucky to have you, I have no idea.”

“I could say the same to you, handsome,” Belle cooed, bumping her nose with his affectionately and he willingly played along, feeling his heart race. “To tell you a secret, you were like a beautiful sunrise to my very dark days, Clyde, and I love you so, so much for it. I think you’re the real angel here.”

Clyde whined and pulled her into a kiss that nearly made them both lose their breath. They weren’t going to get too handsy on each other in their tent, especially when a little girl’s own tent was not too far away from theirs and Jimmy having ears of a hawk (when he wants to). Giving his girl another long kiss to her lips, Clyde allowed her to slip under the sheet and turn off their lantern, leaving him to watch her fall asleep within minutes against his chest.

* * *

Then it clicked.

“ _Sunrise_ …” A big, toothy grin spreading on his face, Clyde remembered how beautiful the sunrise looked from their designated spot and then everything wrote itself. He could wake up Belle before the sunrise and watch it come up, bend on one knee and hold out the small box that was currently snugged against his thigh.

It was perfect, because Clyde saw Belle as his sunshine.

Unable to fall asleep so easily as he normally would, Clyde gave Belle’s head a few short, gentle kisses before snuggling his face into her hair. He always watched the sunrise when he camped, like his body was a natural clock to the perfect time to see the warm colors paint the sky and wake up the world - this just had to work for something like this!

“Uncle Clyde?” a soft, timid voice reached his ears, making him lift his head to see Sadie’s favorite Elsa flashlight glowing as she began unzipping the entryway. Careful to reach over and turn the lantern back on, Clyde saw his little niece’s face wet with tears and the most cutest pout ever.

“Sadie, sweetheart, what’s the matter?” Clyde sat up slowly, brows furrowing to the young girl as he beckoned her to enter the tent and zip it shut.

“I’m scared,” Sadie whimpered as she clutched the flashlight to her chest. “I heard weird noises outside, and I think it’s a bear. Can I stay with you and Aunt Belle, please? I don’t want to upset Daddy…”

Exhaling, Clyde looked to the slumbering girlfriend next to him and back to his niece. As much as he adored his niece and would pretty much kill for her, he wanted to prepare himself for the proposal while cuddling Belle. It wouldn’t be a big deal…unless it was Sadie, who would no doubt cuddle Belle and hog her comforting body as much as she did during the day. He could tell her that there were no bears around their area and send her off, _but_ …

“C’mere, honeybun,” Clyde waved his hand only hand for her as he scoot away from Belle’s side a bit, already missing her warmth. Sadie was quick to pounce on the sleeping bag and scramble under the covers, turning straight to Belle and cuddled right up to her. Clyde watched Belle inhale and slowly register Sadie’s familiar snuggles, draping her arm over the child and settle right back to sleep within moments and holding the girl close, just the way Sadie liked it.

Clyde turned off Sadie’s flashlight for her, whispering that she was safe now between him and Belle, and she nodded in understanding. Taking extra measures for his niece’s sake, Clyde snagged the coat he brought for himself and draped it over both girls as an extra layer. When he was done, he got under the covers by them and kissed Sadie’s blonde head.

“Sleep tight, munchkin. No bears will bug ya now, okay?” Clyde whispered to her and kissed Belle’s head when the kid hummed against the woman’s chest. Settling down, Clyde began forming his proposal speech he would say within hours…

* * *

“ _A flash flood warning has been put into effect, please pack up your belongings and leave the park in a orderly fashion. I repeat, a flash flood warning has been issued and we request all attendants within the camp grounds to leave the property in a orderly fashion_.”

Waking up with a jolt, Clyde’s eyes shot up to the pattern of heavy raindrops pelting on the outside of his tent. There was no form of thunder or lightning, but the overhead speaker startled him enough and Jimmy struggling with the zipper. The older Logan eventually shoved his head in to find Belle starting to wake with his daughter still curled against her, looking between the two with a drenched head and water dripping from his scruff.

“We gotta pack up and head-on outta here, they’re shuttin’ it down,” Jimmy informed them. “Rain’s jus’ gonna get worse and they don’t want us stayin’ in this spot so close to the creek and all that.”

“Oh shoot,” Belle breathed as she instantly got up and reached for her bag to shove her items inside, Sadie still out cold. The overhead kept repeating its news as Jimmy shook his head like a dog. “I can roll everything up, Clyde, if you want to help Jimmy break down the tent.”

“Already done, Belle,” Jimmy nodded. “Got Sadie’s all packed and in the truck, too. We’re jus’ gonna help ya out with yours so we can scramble on outta here.”

“There’s _no way_ we can stay and wait it out?” Clyde blurted out to his brother while Belle was still half-asleep as she got their bags packed.

“I’m already slippin’ on mud out here, they ain’t gonna let us stay,” Jimmy shook his head. “Already got a ranger tellin’ me and Sylvia to get you guys packed and gave us a half hour.”

Belle was already urging Sadie to wake up to go to her dad, and Clyde gave Jimmy one last pleading stare before he shook his head slowly. Sighing, Clyde silently removed the sheet and yanked his boots on to leave, already seeing the mess Mother Nature decided to literally rain on his parade, making him start to feel his throat contract. Jimmy patted his shoulder before silently bending back down to collect his daughter to bring her to his truck, where Sylvia was waiting with a coat over her head with the backseat ready for the child. Noticing how cold it was in the rain, Clyde turned to see Belle getting ready to leave the tent with both their bags and blankets in hands.

“Belle, baby, wear my jacket ‘til you get to the car,” he instructed her with his chin jerking to his coat left on the bare sleeping bag. Fishing out the keys in his back pocket, Clyde tossed them to her and she caught them. “If yer still cold in the car, turn on the heat and I’ll be right there.”

“I can come back for the sleeping bag,” Belle insisted as she draped the said coat over her head, which he knew she will properly put on inside the car, since it didn’t have a good.

Clyde shook his head. “Don’t worry ‘bout that, baby,” he offered her a small smile and bent down to kiss her quickly. “Jus’ wait in the car for me and stay warm.”

Belle slowly nodded and proceeded to follow his order, hurrying to the car as Jimmy returned after dropping Sadie off with Sylvia. The brothers locked eyes for a moment when Belle closed the passenger door, dumping the bags in the back, before Jimmy gave Clyde a ruffle of his wetting, dark hair.

“We will figure somethin’ out, Clyde,” Jimmy promised before the two started to dismantle the tent in the heavy rainfall with slick mud at their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Original plan was for the weird noises to be Jimmy and Sylvia getting busy, and Sadie was scared and kept Belle and Clyde awake all night…still could’ve been, it’s up to you!


	8. viii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Smut!

Unlocking the door to the double-wide trailer and practically dropping the soaked bags on the floor, Clyde slouched his shoulders as he dragged his feet on the rug to wipe off his boots before taking them off. The living room cleaned and organized as it was before they left yesterday, the man tugged off his hat and tossed it to the side as he made room for his girl to enter the home with her arms filled with the blankets. Watching her shiver from the chilly breeze outside and shutting the door quickly to keep the warmth inside, wearing his coat that practically swallowed her, Clyde took a deep breath through his nose. Seeing her look up to him, Clyde’s lips went to a thin line as he saw her offer him a gentle smile.

“Welcome home, handsome,” Belle said softly.

Nodding, Clyde leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, catching a few raindrops on her wet hair, sighing again. “Home sweet home,” he said in a rather dull tone, pulling back as he entered further into the house in his socks. “I’m gonna go lay down…”

Belle hummed gently in response, watching him leave towards their bedroom as she set the blankets besides the bags. Kneeling down to unzip one of them, she began unpacking some of their items to return to their proper places. Clyde seemed to walk like a zombie into the bedroom, finding the bed made. He stared at it for a long moment before letting out a deep groan as he collapsed like a tree into the pressed quilt, bouncing a bit on the mattress as he buried his face into his pillow before rolling to his back in a diagonal pose on the bed.

It was raining heavily now, still no thunder, which was a very good sign, but the noise itself of rain pelting against the window in the bedroom seemed to taunt him. It was like a schoolyard bully who made fun of his big ears, or shouted out how it looked like his face was always dirty because of his moles and freckles. Constant noises that Clyde had to drown out with his thoughts of how everything went wrong and blaming himself.

Hearing Belle enter the bathroom and closed the door, Clyde shut his eyes and went limp on the bed. He didn’t want to put his arm back on or do anything right now. If he had his way, he would stay in bed and roll himself up in his blankets and hide for years - maybe to the end of time, because not even nature could let him have one good thing happen to him. He couldn’t remember the last time it rained during the Logan camping trip, now that he thought about it…

It was the damn Logan Curse.

“ _Aw hell_ ,” Clyde whispered. He should have known that the curse was going to sneak up on him sooner or later, and now he had more proof to shove into Jimmy’s face to add to the books.

The bathroom door opened and Clyde listened to his girl enter the bedroom, feeling the weight shift on the mattress before the pressure of Belle’s weight rest on his pelvic area, balancing carefully as she straddled him. He kept his eyes closed as he felt her hands gently stroke up and down his clothed chest, feeling her lean a bit over to him.

“Are you tired?” she asked him softly, her palms coming to rest over his heart.

Shaking his head, Clyde made a soft purr at the feeling of her hands massaging his chest in small circles. “M’fine, Darlin’…”

“Are you sure? You seem very stressed to me, Clyde.”

“Baby, I promise ya I’m -” Clyde was going to comfort her nerves like he always does, his only hand coming to rest on her clothed thigh to give her the attention to throw her off. He was expecting to feel her denim jean that she slept in before being forced awake by the weather alert.

Instead, he felt soft skin and warm flesh.

“Baby,” Clyde muttered under his breath, suddenly feeling his own jeans becoming a bit tight. Even with the AC now turned on, it was feeling a bit warm in the bedroom. Her skin always had this effect on him whenever he were to touch her.

“Mmhm?”

“Yer not wearin’ any pants, are ya?” he asked in a serious voice, his eyes still closed. His brows furrowed a bit when his fingers lightly squeezed her thigh, feeling so smooth under his fingertips in the most heavenly manner.

“ _Mmm_ , nope. I guess I’m not.”

Slowly sliding his hand up her thigh, Clyde felt his throat go dry when he felt the familiar texture of his warm flannel that he brought along the trip incase of cold weather. His eyes snapping open and lifting his head to see Belle pantsless and wearing his flannel button up open for him to see her naked flesh between, Clyde felt his heart begin to pound as she gave him a sweet but completely naughty smile. His brows shot up when she reached into the breast pocket of his stolen flannel and pulled out the familiar, unopened package of the a condom he normally had stashed in the drawer of their shared dresser.

Clyde completely forgot he packed one for the trip, should the proposal lead to something physical and he could have Jimmy take Sylvia and Sadie out on a hike or something…

“You got my shirt on…” Clyde slurred, his eyes glued to the exposed skin of Belle’s sternum, her fingers rolling the condom wrapper carefully as she rocked her head from side to side.

“Uh-huh. It looked very cozy,” she told him, shifting a bit to cause a little friction by rolling her hips and Clyde inhaled sharply and feeling his legs lock a bit. “Then I found _this_ in your shirt pocket and it got me thinking a bit.”

“ _Yeah_ …” Clyde dazed a bit before looking up to her bright eyes, his pupils dilating. “Got ya thinkin’ what, Darlin?”

“You’ve been stressed since yesterday,” Belle spoke casually, letting the edge of the condom wrapper poke her lip as she kept moving her hips slowly. Clyde shuddered at a particular hard push to his groin and his right hand sliding up to slip under the shirt, touching her soft sides and biting his lip. “I know you’re upset about your surprise and the rain must have made it more bothersome for you, but I also have noticed that it has been a while since the last time we’ve been…”

“Busy. Gettin’ frisky like _rabbits_ ,” Clyde groaned, and Belle nodded.

“I miss having my _big man_ take care of me, but I also really miss taking care of _you_ ,” Belle whispered, leaning down and having each hand beside his head as she pressed a light kiss to his cheek. Sinking further against his crotch, she could feel the firmness hiding underneath his jeans. “I think it can make you feel better if we relieved some tension in you, handsome.”

Feeling her lightly bite under his ear, Clyde’s lids fluttered as he raised his hips in return of a little thrust. “Do ya want to..?”

“I _always_ want my man,” Belle moaned into his ear and Clyde felt his skin feel like it was on fire. He wanted to rip his clothes off so bad, he could barely stand it. “I _love_ having you touch me and make me feel _so good_ in ways no one else can, Clyde. You make me feel like I’m in Heaven when you make me yours, handsome. You’re so big and warm, and you make me feel like a goddess. You make me feel so good, handsome. My handsome man.”

Her words seducing him, feeling her lips kiss and nip down his thick neck as her fingers began undoing the first few buttons of his shirt, Clyde was going off into his happy place with his only hand grabbing her soft bottom and his stump arm wrapping around her back. Once the last button was removed, she slid her hands underneath his tank and he exhaled hotly “Belle, _baby_ …”

“So strong and perfect,” Belle whined in a way she knew would get him excited. Leaning back and bringing him along to sit up, Belle removed his button up and peeled the tank from over his head and attacked his collarbone with soft nibbles. Her hands coming to comb through his hair, she carefully tugged his roots to make him look her way. “I love you, Clyde. I love you so, so much and I want you to feel good.”

Clyde kissed her then, soaking her in and tasting her tongue as he clung to her desperately. He groaned against her when she lightly bit his lower lip and tugged, making him grip her bottom with one hand as he moved his mouth to suck on her pulse. Belle sighed in content, her fingers tangled in his long hair as he held her close and fixed their positions carefully, turning and stumbling before dropping them both with her underneath him broad body. He was already rubbing his still clothed hips against her, lifting the flannel she stole up to find what underwear she was wearing.

Clyde whined at the sight of his favorite blue silk undies with lace trimming, his lips in a big pout before diving back to mark her skin with more gentle bites and suckles as he pushed the folds away to kiss further down to her soft breasts. Feeling her nails lightly scratch his scalp before taking her left nipple into his mouth, Clyde moaned when he flicked his tongue that caused her to jump and whimper, yanking his hair unintentionally. He loved that pleasurable sting and repeated his attack to earn it as a reward and a soft cry of his name.

His hand reaching to hurry to remove his belt buckle and undo his pants, Clyde’s actions became hyper and needy to feel and taste Belle’s skin. It wasn’t until she carefully grabbed his head with both hands, causing him to still in his frantic need to be free of his constraining pants for her to guide him in a slow, breath-stealing, mind numbing kiss that had tongue and teeth teasing each other. Clyde became hypnotized by it, following after her to get more like a starving man while she reached down to help undo his belt and his jeans. The feeling of her helping to push down his jeans helped, allowing him to wiggle his hips as he pressed against her to lay down on the bed.

His lips trailing down her exposed torso, Clyde made sure to take his time to stop and press a loving kiss to where her heart was located and down to her belly button. His hand sliding up her thigh, he slid off the bed and let his thumb hook under the edge of her underwear, his mouth never leaving her skin. He could feel the heat radiating off of her so close to her core, making him need to take a breath. Looking up to see her watching him, her cheeks red as her chest rose and fell in heavy breaths, hair messy, everything - he wanted to treat her like royalty but also tear her apart in pleasure until she begs him to stop from overstimulation.

“ _God_ , baby, you’re so beautiful,” Clyde sighed with heavy eyes as he pulled her silk underwear down her legs, revealing more of her perfect skin and slipping it off her completely. Tossing the panties off somewhere else in the room, a naughty smirk emerged on his lips as he stared at Belle.

Raising himself on his knees, Clyde fingers drummed their way closer to her wet fold before sliding his middle finger up her slit. Belle squeaked and arched her back at the sudden touch to her clit, and she bit her lip hard at the sight of the moisture that remained on the appendage that Clyde was admiring.

“So beautiful and wet for me,” he cooed as they locked eyes. “Jus’ wanna eat ya, baby…”

Belle whimpered and he chuckled. “Can ya hand me the rubber, Darlin’? I wanna feel ya right now. _I gotta feel ya_.”

Not wanting to break eye contact, Belle used her other hand to blindly search and grab the condom and hold it out to him with shaky fingers. Clyde laughed lightly as he pushed his boxers down and plucked the wrapper from her. “S’okay, baby, I’ll take care of ya real soon. Jus’ be patient for me…”

“ _Clyde_ ,” Belle whined in a way that caused him to hurry in ripping the wrapper open and put the protection on properly, scrambling back onto the bed until he was nose-to-nose with her once more. The whole behavior was humorous and Belle covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggle, but he carefully tugged her hand away while he smiled to her.

Brushing his large nose against hers, Clyde felt his heart flutter when he felt her laughter with their bare chests touching. “Don’t hide yer perdy voice from me, Darlin’,” he whispered, the hand letting go of her wrist and trailing down her body. Slipping a finger inside and making her gasp and throw her head back, Clyde nuzzled into her jaw and pressed gentle kisses to her pulse “So hot and wet, you feel so good. So _tight_ …I wanna feel you wrapped ‘round me and squeezin’ me.”

“Clyde,” Belle moaned airily as her hips slowly followed the movements of his finger inside her sex, her breathing getting heavier and toes curling at the achingly slow pace. Once he added another finger, one of her knees bent and she gasped in delight, her hands coming to roam his bare back and hair while he supported himself on his stump beside her. He curled the two and slowly dragged him out, making her shiver uncontrollably. “Yes, _yes_. Clyde, _oh yes_ …”

“Feel so good, baby,” Clyde praised her with a low voice, his eyes closing as he felt blood boil from the waist down. Slotting his hips to angle with her, Clyde used his drenched hand to hold his cock and guide it into her entrance.

Carefully rocking to ease into her, Clyde awarded her with every inch she took in with a soundful kiss to her heaving lips. Whispering against her mouth how she was doing so well and how proud he was of her; her hands gripping his hair tightly or scratching his back with blunt nails, Belle whimpered for more of him as her leg wrapped around his waist and his right hand supporting her thigh to a high angle. He watched her with careful eyes, burning each gasp and soft cry of his name to memory and the way her eyes fluttered shut when he went a little bit deeper. She was tight but so wet, even with the protection shielding him away from the actual texture he craved and longed to feel on his own flesh, he thought she felt amazing nonetheless. Kissing her cheek, Clyde was slow to reach deep into her and earned a long moan spilling from her flushed lips.

“God, _so perfect_. So perfect and tight ‘round me,” Clyde whispered. “You alright, Darlin’? Not hurtin’?”

Belle shook her head, her eyes closed as she rubbed her temple against him. “Please, _please_ … move, Clyde. _Please_.”

“Nice and slow,” he told her and began his pace and she threw her head back with a sigh. “I wanna feel ya, Belle. Ya feel so perfect. I want you to feel me, feel how big I am inside ya and how good I make you feel. I want ya to feel good with me.”

She nodded against him and he grinned. Kissing her cheek and wrapping his left arm around to cradle the back of her neck, Clyde pushed deep in his slow thrust to build up her orgasm as he felt his approach rather quickly. No matter how hard he tried, how he tries to hold back, he always feel his climax coming with how tight and perfect she was wrapped around him. With her holding on to him, arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder, Clyde used his right hand to trail down her back and come between them to rub his thumb against her clit. Belle cried out as he pressed the pad of his thumb against the bundle of nerves, rubbing in a pattern he knew would make her fall apart. His hips faltering and sweat breaking out all over his face and back, Clyde growled under his breath as he quickened his thrusts and movements on Belle for her to orgasm, yet the tightening of her walls around him were becoming harder and harder to resist falling into the pool of absolute pleasure…

Feeling her head turn and pressing her lips to his ear, Clyde felt her purposely squeeze her inner muscles as she moaned in a tone that completely had him under her spell. “Come for me, Clyde. Let go and come for me.”

Feeling his eyes roll back a bit in ecstasy, Clyde pinned his upper body to her as he began to thrust faster and harder. He was coming apart by the rise in volume of Belle’s moans as he had to stop touching her clit to grip the blanket in a fist, his knuckles bleaching as he went fast and reached his peak quickly.

Grunting before letting out a guttural noise as he came, shuddering in pure bliss as he hid his face into Belle’s damp neck and she whined, holding onto him tight with her legs locking him in place, Clyde pushed against her for a long moment before drawing out hers with slow thrusts once again, hot breaths against her throat and keeping his eyes closed to focus more on feeling her warmth tighten and spasm around his cock in little jumps of her getting close. He pressed sloppy, hot and wet kisses against her sweaty skin, mumbling against her as she bit her bottom lip.

“You feel so perfect, so hot,” Clyde told her in soft appraisal, feeling her inner muscles clench at his low voice. “My girl’s so soft and perfect and all mine. Ain’t that right, baby?”

Angling his hips, he caused her to let out a warning cry. His own orgasm still spilling out into the condom, Clyde couldn’t stop until he knew Belle also reached her peak; even if he couldn’t use his only hand to assist, the brush of his pelvis against her swollen clit was doing just fine. Clutching tightly to the pillow near her tangled hair, Clyde repeated the motion again and again as he bit the juncture between her neck and shoulder, making her gasp.

“Tell me, baby, this tight pussy’s all mine, ain’t it?” he growled against her skin and did a particularly rough thrust of his hips, making her sob. “C’mon, Belle. Use your words, I know ya can… Tell the truth, Darlin’.”

Nodding her head, Belle whimpered as he lifted his own and lightly kissed her lips. She was so close and he knew it. “Tell me, Belle. Yer all _mine_ , ain’t ya…”

“ _Y-yes_!” Belle cried out as she came, and Clyde peppered kisses all over her face as she moaned through the wave of her pleasure. “Yes, yes, I’m all yours!”

“All mine, and I’m all yours, baby,” Clyde purred, kissing her jaw and neck as she tried to catch her breath. “So good, Darlin’. So hot and wet and perfect for me. _I love you_.”

Belle whimpered, resting her temple against his head. Her chest heaved tiredly and bare against his, only the sleeves of the flannel remained on her body underneath both of them as he continued to press kisses all over her skin. Kissing her collarbone, the top of her breasts and shoulders, Clyde tickled her skin with the ends of his hair and the tip of his nose as he trailed back up to kiss her lips and chuckled when she tried returning it and stroked his hair with a shaky hand.

“I love you,” he spoke against her mouth, giving her another kiss. “I love _you_.” Another to her lips and nuzzling into her hair, Clyde took a deep breath and held on to her. “I love you _so much_ , Belle. I love you, you have no idea how much you mean to me.”

Her legs becoming like jelly, Belle wrapped her arms around him and hid her face against his damp neck. His only hand coming down to gently caress her trembling thigh, he was careful to lift himself off her and slip out of her core. Seeing her own juices leak from her, Clyde pressed a soft kiss to her knee. “Lemme get ya a rag and clean ya up,” he told her softly, seeing her still a bit dazed in her dreamy post-orgasmic cloud. She looked to him with a small frown, and he gave her a soft smile. “I won’t be long, Darlin’. I’ll come cuddle you in a second.”

Hurrying to get a towel wet with hot water and disposing the condom properly in the trash, Clyde returned to Belle in bed and pampering her skin with gentle kisses to her thighs as he cleaned her up between her legs. He had to hop out of his jeans that somehow managed to stay around his ankles throughout the whole session, making him inwardly laugh at how silly he must have looked. He decided to remain naked in the end. Being careful to avoid her still sensitive center, Clyde eventually hung the damp rag over the ledge of the bedpost and crawl back onto his girl’s spent body. Seeing her more focused, practically glowing as she smiled and reached out to him, he couldn’t resist but grin back and fall into her arms. Not caring that either of them were slightly sticky with sweat, Clyde tucked his head against her and listened to her heartbeat while her fingers combed through his hair. Clyde had Belle curl a bit to steal his warmth, allowing him to hold her leg and stroke the skin of her thigh.

“Feel less tense now?” she asked in a gentle whisper, making him snort and pull a toothy smile against her sternum. Tucking a lock of his messy hair behind his large ear, Belle stroked his cheek with her thumb. “Hmm?”

“ _Yeah_.” Lifting his head to give her a kiss to her collarbone, Clyde nuzzled into her neck and gave her kisses there. “Ya always feel so good, Belle. Ya spoil me every time you seduce me like ya do…”

“You know you love it,” Belle teased sweetly, going back to petting his hair.

“True, very true.”

Belle giggled lightly and felt his hand rub up and down her leg before sliding up her side. Taking hold of the edge of the flannel she had on, he tugged it over her naked skin. “You cold at all, Darlin’? Should get ya under the blanket…”

“I’m not cold, handsome,” Belle whined as he tried to move away from her, making her hook her leg around him. “ _Nooo_ , stay here! You’re warm enough!”

“Yer gonna jus’ use me to keep ya warm?” Clyde raised his brows and bopped his nose against hers affectionately. “Just gonna use me for my body?”

“I’ll let you use mine? Only if you want,” she suggested cheekily and Clyde’s eyes had a sudden spark to them.

“Oh, really…”

“Clyde?” Narrowing her eyes, Belle recognized his rare, hidden quirk of his eyes telling more than he was saying. “What are you thinking?”

Silencing her with a kiss to her lips, Clyde was careful to hold her down. Belle felt him lightly lick her bottom lip and she realized what he was planning on doing, making her jump. “ _Clyde_! I said I want to take care of _you_. I wanna make you feel good!”

“Havin’ my Belle all satisfied makes me feel good,” Clyde chuckled against her as he trailed down her body with his mouth. “Said I wanted to eat ya, didn’t I? Don’t wanna be hungry, and we didn’t eat breakfast yet…”

Belle whimpered with a smile on her lips as he slid down her body, carefully hooking her leg over his stump and spread her thighs with his only hand, Clyde pressed firm, loving kisses against her skin. “Now, be a good girl and let me do all the work now. You did enough for me and now I wanna just taste you and hear ya perdy voice call for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I actually wrote this half asleep (I apologize if this is sloppy).


	9. ix

“You can’t be givin’ up on our cauliflower yet! There’s still time to find a good spot - why not here?”

Clyde stared at his older brother with distaste, finishing the Shirley Temple for his little niece propped on the barstool beside her father. Getting her a red straw and dropping the candy cherry into the drink, the youngest Logan brother pushed the tall glass to Sadie. The little girl grinned brightly and reached to take over, looking to her uncle with the happiest look on her face and thanked him kindly, making him nod with a small smile in return before looking back to give his brother a thought or two.

“Pulling the cauliflower in the bar where I first _saw her_ ain’t good enough. Much as I love my bar, it ain’t nowhere near the level of memorable moments,” Clyde told Jimmy all grouchy. Two weeks has passed since the short-lived camping trip and failed proposal attempt, and all Clyde wanted to do was call it quits while he still can. It wasn’t that he was pulling out of wanting to propose to Belle and marry her, but he didn’t have any better ideas to make sure everything was perfect and deserving to her.

But Jimmy wasn’t having any of it.

“Look, we’re in this together like the last time and all before that,” Jimmy started and Clyde rolled his eyes.

“Besides the time I spent six months?”

“ _Juvie_ , Clyde. It was _just juvie_ ,” he stressed. Stretching back on the barstool, the older brother sighed and ruffled his daughter’s hair. Sadie hummed as she continued to sip her drink joyfully in the rather empty bar. It was just the three, the busboy in the back and an afternoon drunk napping in the corner booth. “There’s still time, alright? Cauliflower ain’t over yet, and I ain’t gonna let you drop out of this one. It’s too important.”

Shaking his head, Clyde turned to dry off the cleaned glasses with the towel, using his mechanical hand to grip the glass properly and being able to reach the insides, he ignored Jimmy trying to come up with a list of different locations around Boone County to him, tuning him out with his task. With today’s plan of managing the bar until closing, Sadie was to spend the day with Belle as a sort of girls day; the oldest Logan sibling planned on using it to converse and plan with Clyde to find a better outlook for their cauliflower plan, but Clyde wanted to shut out about it.

All while he goes home to find Belle waiting for him in their routine, he was willing to admit in his head that he did enjoy the extra “attention” Belle offers to him when he is stressed. Seeing how he has his pout a bit more expressive and eyes tired yet alert, his lovely woman is quick to tug him to their bedroom and pamper him with gentle kisses and, occasionally, to opening his dresser drawer to find his box. A part of Clyde really loved how Belle didn’t pressure him to tell why he has been so stressed lately, instead wanting to make him feel better. Clyde eventually falls asleep in peace, holding on to Belle and just snuggling her lovingly and doesn’t think about his brother’s ideas…He wasn’t going to tell Jimmy that.

“Look, how about this,” Jimmy offered up, “I’ll go scout out some places and write ‘em down for you. When you get off, you can take a drive and check it all out and cross off whichever may not work. I’ll find pretty places, okay?”

“Jimmy -”

“Gotta think positive ‘bout cauliflower! You got a bad habit of thinkin’ all the negative that most likely won’t happen,” he went on. “This isn’t all that bad if you think about it, see? Ya jus’ need some time to look and just think positive. Ain’t that right, sweet pea? Uncle Clyde’s gotta be positive!”

“Uh-huh!” Sadie nodded and pointed to Clyde. “You can do it, Uncle Clyde!”

Knowing that Sadie had no idea what was being discussed, Clyde sighed. “Thank you, sweetheart. Yer very kind to me when I need it.”

“Then can Daddy keep helping you?” Sadie asked curiously, looking between her father and uncle. “Daddy wants to help you with yer…cauliflower, so can he help you?”

Clyde pursed his lips and glanced to his brother, who was just giving him his charming grin like nothing was wrong. Jimmy knew of Clyde’s weakness of rarely saying no to his daughter, and most likely was using her as a last resort to get him to cave to his plan. Taking a deep breath, Clyde opened his mouth when the bar opened and Belle entered in the nick of time.

Belle wore her jeans and a light blouse, since it was rather humid outside with the on-and-off rain Boone Country has been having. Her hair was loose and her face all smiley as Sadie changed her attention to the woman, jumping off her spot and running towards her with a loud voice and waking the sleeping drunk for a few seconds.

“Auntie Belle!” Sadie squealed excitedly as she tackled the woman in a hug. Belle laughed and caught the blonde girl, kissing her cheeks repeatedly in spoiling her into a fit of giggled before looking up to the brothers.

“Hi boys, I’m sorry if I’m late,” she apologized as Sadie pulled away and hurried back to finish her drink as fast as possible. “I wanted to make sure that the irises were going to be okay with the weather today, since it didn’t rain yesterday. They seemed a bit dried out, but Miss Trudy said it’s suppose to rain later.”

“They’re jus’ flowers, Belle,” Jimmy snickered and the woman playfully pushed his arm.

“They grew naturally in the backyard, and they’re _lovely_!” Belle defended proudly before hugging Sadie from behind, making the girl grin as she finished her drink. Fixing Sadie’s hair carefully, Belle smiled to Clyde with her usual loving eyes. “How’s your shift so far, handsome? It seems pretty empty today.”

“Not with this jerk,” Clyde gestured to Jimmy, who pressed a hand to his chest and acted offended. “I think he needs to be escorted out for tryin’ to get free drinks from me, sayin’ I owe him.”

“Should I toss him out for you? Rough him up a bit so he knows not to bother my man anymore?” Belle asked cheekily and Jimmy was quick to lean away from Belle and making his daughter laugh.

“No, no, that’s not necessary here, ma’am. I promise I’ll behave better from now on!” Jimmy pleaded teasingly as Belle snuggled her cheek against Sadie’s hair, smiling brightly. “Please, I got a kid to take care of and leftovers still in the fridge.”

Belle giggled and stood straight, looking down to the girl. “How ‘bout it, honeybun? You ready to go dress shopping for your performance and get some treats?”

“Yeah!” The girl was quick to remove herself from the stool and half climb on Jimmy to give him a kiss on the cheek, running to the door and bounce in wait for Belle to follow and guide her out.

Belle smiled and propped herself on her hands on the countertop, grabbing the collar of Clyde’s button up and pulling him into a sweet kiss that he returned in time before she pulled away. A part of him wanted to chase after her and get another kiss, but wanting to avoid being teased by Jimmy and waking the drunk to the commotion, he held back and pouted to Belle like a sad puppy.

Belle giggled at the sight of her man before patting Jimmy’s arm. “You boys behave while we’re gone, alright? Maybe Sadie will pick something out for her dad if he promises to take care of her favorite uncle before I hand her off to Mellie.”

“Somethin’ with a lot caramel and peanuts, sweet pea! You know what I like!” Jimmy spoke loud enough for Sadie to give him a thumbs up as Belle waved goodbye to them to take Sadie’s hand and leaving the bar.

Once the door closed, Clyde was left with his older brother wagging his brows and giving him a toothy grin, making the other frown and narrow his eyes. Now he was really wishing that Belle would have dragged him out of the bar with her.

“Don’t you think ‘bout it.”

“I can head on out now and beat the traffic to get started. Can get ya five places tops before ya close,” Jimmy cooed and Clyde rolled his eyes again, tossing the towel to the counter before ringing the bell for the busboy to come up from the back.

The younger man emerged and looked to his boss, Clyde gesturing his right hand to the slumbering drunk still at the table. “Get him a call on his phone for a ride, he ain’t good enough to drive. Jimmy’s headin’ out and I’m goin’ to my office for a second,” he explained to him and the boy nodded quickly. Raising a finger to him, Clyde brought his serious voice into the mix. “Remember, no servin’ drinks to no one, kid. I come back and smell a lick of anythin’, and you know I can, yer in for bathroom and greaser duty.”

“Yes sir,” the busboy agreed quickly, making Jimmy snicker before getting up from his spot.

“I’ll be back in a bit!” Jimmy sang before heading out the door, and the busboy waved while Clyde left the counter and to the back hall where his office was hidden from everyone else.

The office was small and tight spaced, but Clyde still thought of it as a little escape whenever the bar got to be too much for him or he needed some quiet. The room managed to hold a office desk and a wheeled chair, a trash can and that was it - plain and simple, yet did its duty. Squeezing between the wall and desk, Clyde scooted to the chair and plopped himself down with a heavy sigh and melt against the worn cushion.

His right hand digging into his pocket, he fished out the velvet box he had kept on his person the whole time. Snapping it open, Clyde eyed the silver band with the encrusted diamond and pale pink jewels on either side; small and simple, but yet meant so much to the customization and the time he put into going out of his comfort zone to talk to the jeweler carefully on creating the ring. The jeweler was patient with him, which he was grateful, but the fact that Clyde was so red in the face the whole time he asked questions or requested to look at something up-close was embarrassing enough. How the old man said thoughtful compliments of how lucky Belle was going to be with having a man put so much thought into it nearly had him fainting a few times, yet he didn’t regret it at all.

Remembering the camping trip and how Belle spoke gently to him, telling him that she was willing to wait as long as they need to be brought back to where he wanted to surprise her - to propose in the same spot his parents did, Clyde felt his heart swell with adoration for her. How she kissed his frustration away and even tried to let him use her body to relieve stress after the fact they were rained out, he couldn’t believe how he was ever lucky enough to have her in his life. How the damn Logan Curse allowed him to have such an angel love him and be loved back, with all his flaws, only to be restricted of asking for her hand was impossible. He just wanted everything to be perfect for Belle, believing that it is what she deserves for all she has done for him. A simple proposal wouldn’t work…

Belle deserved the best proposal, and perhaps that would have to mean he would have to wait for the water to recede and let nature restore itself in order to propose. He can wait and keep the cauliflower plan going, just needing to be patient.

He won’t give up the cauliflower plan just yet, but he can’t risk being caught.

Snapping the box closed, he pressed his lips to the top of the box, as if begging it to give him some sort of luck like his horseshoe ring, as a sort of good luck kiss. Clyde was careful to open the drawer to his desk and place the velvet box inside with the utmost care. Closing the drawer, the man slowly stood up from his chair and scoot out of his office to return to the front to find the busboy helping the drunk patron stay awake long enough to drink water before his ride arrived to take him home.

* * *

Walking into the trailer with tired eyes, Clyde was surprised to see Belle sitting on the couch. Seeming to wait for him, Belle gave him a light smile at seeing his surprised expression and got up from her spot. She looked deep in thought and probably had been for a while, making Clyde wonder if something happened that called for Sadie to be dropped off to his sister early. Perhaps the Shirley Temple he made for Sadie upset her stomach and got her sick or something was wrong with Belle, and he instantly began to worry.

“Belle?” Clyde frowned as he hurried to take off his shoes, tossing his keys to the side. “Yer home early, I thought you’d be back ‘round dinner. Is everythin’ alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, it is. I just asked Mellie to take Sadie a little earlier than originally planned,” Belle explained in a volume of voice that he often didn’t hear from her: quiet and guarded. She seemed to bright and happy before on this rather dreary day, and he could tell something was off.

Approaching her as she zoned out for a moment, Clyde carefully brought his right hand up to rest of her shoulder and slide up to tilt her chin up. “Darlin’, what’s the matter? Somethin’ ain’t right with you and I’m gettin’ worried,” he urged softly to her and she bit her lip. “Did somethin’ happen?”

Belle looked at him and took a deep breath, reaching up to hold his wrist gently and lean her head to his hold. “You know that I really trust you, right, Clyde? I know you won’t lie to me if I were to come to you about something, because I love you and you love me, right?” she asked him softly, keeping eye contact. She wasn’t sad or angry, just…nervous?

Brows creasing in confusion, Clyde nodded. “O’course I love ya, Darlin’. With all my heart, I ain’t ever gonna hide anythin’ from you. What’s the matter?” He brought her back to the couch, sitting down first before urging her to sit next to him, his hand holding hers carefully.

“When Sadie and I were out shopping, she asked me something about what you and Jimmy have been discussing for a while,” she started, rubbing the back of her neck with her other hand. “She started asking me about how to care for _cauliflower_ , not knowing what kind of ‘ _flower_ ’ it was and how you and your brother have been having problems with it as of late…”

Clyde felt his face drop and pale. If he paid more attention to himself, he bet his heart stopped for a good minute as Belle looked him over carefully, waiting for a response that never came. Belle softly squeezed his hand and Clyde swallowed hard.

No. _No, no, no_.

“I know you’ve told me many times that you wouldn’t do any sort of cauliflower plans with Jimmy and everyone else, and how you won’t hide anything from me if there’s something wrong. I believe you, Clyde, so that’s why I’m talking to you about this,” she told him honestly. “What is this cauliflower you’re doing, because I know Mellie and probably Uncle Joe is involved with it, too, aren’t they?”

Clyde’s silence was a good enough answer. “Clyde, sweetie, if there’s an issue with money or anything, you know you don’t have to hide it from me. If there’s something you need help with, you know I don’t mind helping in any way that I can. Or even Jimmy, Mellie or Uncle Joe - I don’t care what you guys are having trouble with, I will want to help.”

Clyde stiffened and bit his lip hard, looking down to his lap. He couldn’t say anything to fix this; his mind going all over the place and panicking enough for him to start shutting down. He didn’t want to talk about this now, especially when he left the bar early to avoid Jimmy coming back with a list of potential proposal spots. _He didn’t want this_.

“You told me that you would never do another heist of any sort, and I really, _really_ want to believe you, Clyde,” Belle said softly. “I’m willing to help you with whatever money you need, okay? I have plenty in savings and from Grandma and Grandpa’s inheritance, and I don’t need you to pay it back if it’s to help you.”

Taking a shuddering breath, Clyde slowly shook his head. “It ain’t that…”

“Then what is it, Clyde?”

“Can’t tell you.”

Belle was quiet for a moment. “You know I won’t judge you. I just want to make sure you’re safe, and whatever it is that you’re having trouble with, I’m here for you. I -”

“ _No, Belle_ ,” Clyde shook his head quicker, feeling himself getting worked up. The memory of Jimmy trying to pressure him to accepting his help, the memory of staring at the ring in the box for who knows how long whenever he’s alone; Belle telling him, unknowingly, that it was okay and how she will wait for him, it was becoming too much for him. He felt _trapped_ now. “I can’t tell you. You _can’t_ know, and I can’t tell _you_.”

“Clyde,” Belle tried to reach for his face, seeing him starting to breathe a bit too hard. She tried to speak over him, trying to reach him to ease the situation as best as she could. “Clyde, honey, _it’s okay_. Please, calm do-”

“ _I said I can’t tell you, damn it! Leave me the fuck alone_!”

He didn’t mean to shout at her. He didn’t mean to sound so angry at her, but it happened and it caused a reaction. Never had he raised his voice at her and he saw the shocked look in her eyes as she retreated completely from him, leaning away and holding her hands back as she yelped a bit. Realizing what he had done, Clyde’s throat tightened as he stared at her with wide eyes, his chin quivering as his teeth started to grind together. His only hand gripping his knee so tightly that his knuckles were changing color, Clyde felt his heart speed up drastically.

Watching her ease off the couch, Belle kept her voice down as to not upset him any more than she already thought she done. “Okay,” she said quietly, stepping around the coffee table to give him space as she twisted her hands. “It’s okay, Clyde. I’ll just go out for a walk and let us both cool down while you stay here and relax, alright? We don’t have to talk about it right now.”

Clyde wanted to cry. He wanted to get on his knees and beg Belle to forgive him for yelling so brutally at her, but he was stunned in his spot out of fear for what he had done. He watched from the corner of his eye as Belle took her light sweater off the hook by the door and slip it on, and he wanted nothing more than to tell her to stay and let him hold her. Similar to any bickering they’ve had in the past, nothing ever escalating to shouts or yelling, they always gave each other space with being in separate rooms until one or the other couldn’t stand to be away, seeking out comfort and being held…

This felt like it was not going to be one of those times for Clyde.

“I’ll be back in a little bit, alright?” Clyde heard her voice and he knew she was holding back tears as she opened the screen door. “You don’t need to tell me right away if you don’t want to, but please know that I’m here for you. I love you very, very much, Clyde. Remember that.”

Her farewell and closing of the door caused tears to fall down his cheeks and sink into his beard, and he released a shaky sob as he dropped his head into his only hand. He wanted to call her back, run after her and hug her close and never let her go. Clyde wanted to kiss away her tears and whisper numerous apologies into her ear as he cradled her and kissed her with all the love and passion he could. But, despite all his wantings to do just that to keep his beloved here in this emotionally struggling time, Clyde Logan couldn’t move from the couch.

And so, Clyde cried alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Hurting Clyde also hurts me.


	10. x

Clyde felt himself being shaken awake, making him snap his eyes open and sit up way too quickly on the couch. From crying so hard for so long and eventually passing out, his head spun to the point he almost felt the need to lie back down again to avoid passing out. Groaning, Clyde barely registered the sound of rain hitting against the glass windows, still in a muggy state of mind as he tried to remember what he was doing before he fell asleep.

Then, it came back all at once. Jimmy offering to find other places he could propose to Belle for him, despite telling him not to. The stress of failing over and over to succeed and feeling the Logan Curse clinging to him. Belle asking him of the cauliflower plan and wanting to help him, not knowing what it was and he snapped at her, causing her to leave to give each other space…

“Belle!” Clyde cried out desperately as he tried to jump off the couch to catch her, only to be stopped by firm hands on his shoulders. He tried pushing them away, his sight still blurry and covered by the mess of his hair. “Lemme go, damn it! _Belle_!”

“ _Hey, hey, hey_!” Jimmy’s voice spoke over him and pushed him back against the couch. “Calm down, bud, it’s just me! There’s no thunder happenin’ yet, okay?” Pushing his bangs back, Jimmy forced his younger brother to look at him. “See? Jus’ me, buddy.”

“Where’s Belle? Is she not home yet?” Clyde heaved desperately. “Where is she?”

“Mellie called me about what Sadie told Belle, and I tried finding ya back at the bar. The kid ya hired said you went home. I’m sorry, Clyde, I shouldn’t have talked about it around lil Sadie like that. I was just -”

“ _Where is Belle_?” Clyde demanded, his eyes written with fear as Jimmy blinked and shook his head. “What time is it? What’s the time?”

“A lil past seven,” Jimmy answered warily. “Why?”

Scrambling in search for his phone, Clyde dug it up from between the cushions and turned off the screen; two missed calls from Jimmy and a text from Earl, but nothing from Belle. Taking a shaking breath, Clyde unlocked his screen and pulled open the Recent Activity and pressed on the little icon of Belle’s smiling face to start a call and brought it to his ear. Bouncing his leg out of nerves, Clyde shut his eyes as he silently prayed for her to pick up and let him hear her voice, waiting for her, for anything. He just wanted a sign that she hadn’t left him behind, wanting to talk to her and have her come home.

Hearing the jingle of Bob Seger’s _Katmandu_ and Belle’s phone lighting up on the coffee table, Clyde’s heart sank as Jimmy picked up the device to reject the call to stop the noise. Seeing his older brother trying to speak to him, asking him something he didn’t focus on listening to, instead staring at the phone in his brother’s hand.

“I’ll tell Belle that you’re out of the cauliflower and will keep ya out of it, she won’t know the difference,” Jimmy blabbed, trying to fix the problem he was guilt of causing by complete accident. “Wait, no. Belle’s too smart, she won’t believe that - I’ll let her have at me like a damn pinata, threaten my life for tryin’ to bring ya in ‘nother heist and take her to a fancy dinner as an apology… Unless I have Sadie with me, then she won’t be as vicious.”

“She don’t have her phone,” Clyde whispered in a low voice, making Jimmy halt in his thought process. Looking up to Jimmy with a new glaze of tears in them, Clyde tightened his jaw out of fear. “Belle doesn’t have her phone, and she’s been gone since four, Jimmy. She’s never out this late when she needs space. Somethin’ ain’t right, Jimmy, she’s not home!”

Trying to get off the couch and go out looking for her, Clyde was pulled back again to face his brother. “Let me go, you asshole! Belle’s out there and she could be in trouble!”

“Calm down, will you?” Jimmy shouted over him, making the younger brother go still at the tone of authority. Sighing, Jimmy pulled Clyde to sit back down on the edge of the cushion of the couch and held him there. Seeing the unshed tears in Clyde’s honey eyes, Jimmy took a deep breath and calmed down, hoping it would go with him as well. “Listen, it’s startin’ to storm out there and I don’t want you having a panic attack, alright? You can’t go out there by yourself when you can easily lose it and hurt yourself, Clyde, so I’m gonna help you find Belle, okay? You gotta listen to me - as soon as your anxiety gets too much, I’m droppin’ ya back here and tying you down with your meds and go out myself. Ya can’t risk yourself like that.”

“Yeah,” Clyde nodded quickly, his voice stressed and fast. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s go, please.”

Jimmy held out Belle’s phone and he took it in his only hand and pressed it to his chest once he caught sight of her phone screen. It was a picture of last winter when they marathoned a bunch of movies in the bedroom and cuddled under blankets and pillows; Belle’s head resting on his shoulder and Clyde’s chin turned to press a loving kiss to her head in the low light of the nightstand lamp and the reflection from the TV set in the bedroom. Belle’s smile was so big and Clyde looked to relaxed when he offered the idea that they do those couple photos during the middle of rewatching Lady and the Tramp.

“ _But I don’t post anything on social medias, Clyde_ ,” she told him when he pulled his phone off the charger. “ _And you don’t normally like getting your picture taken unless Mel forces you to_.”

“ _I jus’ wanna. I think we look cute and need somethin’ to look at while I’m stuck at work. I already have tons of you, but not much of us together_ ,” he shrugged, his cheeks feeling warm when she gave him a loving gaze. “ _Don’t go teasin’ me, Darlin_ ’.”

“ _I’m not going to_ ,” she cooed and wrapped her arms around his left one, snuggling her head on his shoulder and curling up to him. “ _I’m just very happy that you’re comfortable with it, that’s all. Would you mind sending it to me, so I can use it as a screensaver_?”

“ _…You can do that_?”

The memory of Belle’s laugh caught in his ear as he climbed into Jimmy’s pickup, buckling himself quickly as the older brother started the vehicle and made way to check out the neighborhood first. Starting to the empty playground, where the couple walk by to see the neighborhood kids; then, going over by the small pathway by an elderly man’s trailer and ask if he’s seen her pass by during his daily lounging in his chair. When the old man shook his head, Jimmy drove them both to the bar to see if Belle had used the porch for shelter from the warm rain, making Clyde hope that no one would try anything to her while seeking cover from it. The bar was completely deserted and passing by Belle’s work was all locked up with all the nights off, having no way for Belle to help herself inside to avoid people. By then, Clyde was getting very antsy and began tapping his leg.

Jimmy noticed this and put the truck in park in the lot of Duck Tape. “Alright, let’s try callin’ Mel and see if she’s seen her ‘round, alright?” he suggested as he pulled out his phone and rang up their sister, hearing little Sadie call in the back.

“Hey Mel,” Jimmy played off casually, “jus’ wonderin’ somethin’. I need to pay Belle back some money I borrowed for gas and I forgot to give it to her earlier. Is she still with ya and Sadie?”

Clyde eventually zoned out when Jimmy’s expression soured a bit. “No, no, I didn’t piss her off with the whole cauli - Mellie, don’t start yellin’, I’m trying to make it all better! No! I did no such thing!”

Clyde looked down to Belle’s phone and unlocked it, hoping to find some sort of clues to where she could have possibly gone. Searching her call history and recent searches, Clyde came up empty from finding nothing but flowers that were edible and the call to Mellie about picking Sadie when the child revealed the secret. Letting out a huff, Clyde exited the history log and stared at the screensaver, just wishing that they could be doing that right now: cuddled together in bed and watching movies…

“Well, Mellie hasn’t heard from her since droppin’ Sadie off at the salon,” Jimmy groaned as he closed the call, running his hand down his face. As if a lightbulb went off, Jimmy looked at his phone again. “Gonna try Joe Bang, or maybe the dimwits. Not sure Belle would walk all the way to his side of town, but maybe they have some clue where she is.”

“And get murdered for Belle being out here?” Clyde looked to Jimmy with a defeated look and the other thought it over carefully before agreeing.

“Well, let’s try to think like Belle,” Jimmy suggested instead, leaning his head back on the seat. “Where would Belle go to cool off from an argument, if she were to leave home?”

Clyde’s head slowly shook as he stared down to the phone again, his lip forming to a desperate pout. Getting the feeling of the storming coming closer and the distance rumble of thunder, making his jaw tighten a little but otherwise completely fine. His thumb brushing the corner of the phone as he looked at Belle’s happy smile, wishing to zoom in closer or pull her out of the screen and hold her. He wanted her in his arms and never let her go, crying how sorry he was for raising his voice and making her upset.

The top of the screen glowed a bit in a notification revealed itself on top of the screen, catching Clyde’s attention for a brief moment before his eyes widen…

“Start the truck and get to Sweets.”

Jimmy turned his head to him in confusion. “What?”

“I need ya to drive to Sweets, Jimmy,” Clyde raised his voice a bit, and Jimmy was quick to follow the desperation in his voice.

* * *

The change to the types of neighborhoods became apparent and Clyde was the first to jump out the door of the truck into the rain. He didn’t care about his metal prosthetic or Jimmy calling him back from the window, instead running through the professionally trimmed lawn and pounded on the door as hard as he could. He saw lights behind the white curtains and movement shifting to see who was outside, yet he kept knocking until a voice told him to wait for the deadbolt to unlock.

Coming face-to-face with Dayton White, Clyde felt his emotions start to get the best of him as the racer looked at him incredulously. Taking a deep breath, Clyde swallowed his pride and feel his eyes sting.

“Have ya seen Belle?” he asked in a cracked voice.

Blue eyes blinked in confusion. “What?”

A muffled, female sob echoed inside the large house and Clyde was running on sudden adrenaline as he pushed past him. His shoes still on, Clyde followed the voice to the living room. “Belle? _Belle_!” he called out. “I just need ya to listen to -!”

Seeing the unknown woman turn her head, Clyde felt his stomach drop at the sight of pre red hair and freckled eyes stare back at him. She was sitting on the couch facing the large, flat screen TV playing The Notebook at an emotional moment in the rain, a bowl of popcorn in her hands and a couple bottles of sparkling water on coasters on the coffee table.

“Who’re you?” the woman asked, a voice completely different from the one he wanted to hear. Clyde swallowed thickly when she paused the movie and turned more on the couch to look at him better, and Dayton emerged to his side. “Dayton, who the hell is this? Did you call a repairman for something?”

“No, no, Wendy,” Dayton said as he pressed a stiff hand on Clyde’s shoulder and pulled the frozen man back. “He’s just someone I know, okay? I’ll be back with you in a minute.”

“Well, _hurry up_ , I’m getting all emotional over here!” the woman whined while batting her eyelashes to the NASCAR star, and the man nodded in understanding before pushing himself and Clyde back towards the foyer where Jimmy was waiting.

Jimmy snagged Clyde and held him in a single-arm headlock, his eyes frustrated. “The _hell_ do you think yer doin’? Ya can’t go into people’s houses like that, that can get ya in trouble!” Jimmy hissed at his brother’s pout. Looking to the past enemy, Jimmy shook his head with a small plead. “Look, Dayton, please don’t call the cops or nothin’. Clyde is just going through problems and the storm sometimes does shit to him, okay? Been like that since he served.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Dayton shook his head, looking to Clyde worriedly. “What’s going on? You came in yelling for Belle and all that… Did something happen?”

“They got into an argument and Belle went out to cool down,” Jimmy explained and Clyde began to struggle in his hold, displeased by him telling the whole story. “Look, it’s not like Belle to really walk off for so long, and my baby brother here is just really worried with the storm and all that. Belle helps him calm down during thunderstorms.”

Taking in the information, Dayton slowly nodded and crossed his arms. “No, it’s all good.”

“Saw you sent a chat on Facebook,” Clyde managed to speak before Jimmy finally let go of him. Standing up tall, Clyde towered a few inches over Dayton. “Belle doesn’t have her phone and I’m tryin’ to find her. Have you seen her?”

“I’m sorry, but I haven’t seen Belle,” Dayton confessed with furrowed brows. “Didn’t you check where she worked or her usual spots she hangs around? Did she take a car?”

“No, we checked. Belle’s always ‘bout being on foot around Boone County,” Jimmy said.

Dayton nodded slowly, running a hand through his hair as he tried to think of something. “Sorry I can’t be of much help to you guys, but Belle doesn’t tell me much of where she’s going or anything since we got back in touch. I’ve been here with my date, Wendy, most of the day. Why would you think of coming to me anyway?”

“You’re her best friend, ain’t ya?” Clyde huffed, growing impatient. “Ya grew up together and made a big ruckus ‘bout Charlotte Motor Speedway and dating me for weeks, how can I not think ya sent her anythin’ to hide somewhere if she wanted to leave me?”

“Whoa, buddy, Belle didn’t leave ya!” Jimmy exclaimed and smacked Clyde’s shoulder. “She’s not leavin’ ya, you hear me? She ain’t leaving you!”

Dayton raised his hands to ease the tension among them. “Hey, no, he’s right,” he told Jimmy calmly. “I will admit I was an absolute ass when I recognized you at the store, and I was being an ass to Belle about her relationship with you. I admit that, and I want to apologize for that, but she set me straight. By the way she told me about you, I agree with Jimmy here that Belle wouldn’t leave you like that. You mean way too much for her to just walk out, _trust me_.”

“How would you know?” Jimmy asked suddenly, a frown on his lips at the way Dayton seemed to sure about his claim.

“Belle and I go way back, but I know her well enough that she really does love Clyde for whatever reason. Probably because you did a whole lot more than I could have ever done,” Dayton said carefully. “Just because I grew up with Belle doesn’t mean I _didn’t_ do anything wrong to her. We haven’t spoken to each other in nearly five years, since her old man passed away and I screwed it all up. What I’ve done can never be as bad in comparison to whatever you two were arguing about.”

Clyde exhaled as Dayton spoke directly to him. He wasn’t angry or anxious anymore, but the feeling of something important being hidden from him latched on to his brain. Dayton seemed to notice that and shift his weight on his feet. “When her grandfather passed away, she was left alone in that house back in Colorado with everything and she asked me to stay with her. I told her that I had to go back to my scheduled racing and would be back in a few months, then I’d be with her and all that.

“I didn’t hear from her since then, and I came back as soon as the season ended and found out that she let her grandmother’s second cousins or something move in and put the house in their name,” Dayton explained with a shrug. “I asked what happened and they told me she left a note addressed to me saying ‘ _I waited for you once_ ’, and that was it. Tried reaching her on social media or get answers from around town back in Colorado, but she never told them where she was going. I got the deal that she was mad that I put my career first instead of her time.”

“You left her after her old man died,” Clyde drawled in a low voice, his eyes narrowing. “Ya couldn’t take _time off_ or even bring her along with ya when she was _mourning_? What kind of man are you?”

“The man you’re not,” Dayton told him honestly, making direct eye contact. “Apparently she moved on to someone who can take care of her - make her feel _important_ , and you’re doing your job by chasing after her when I never did.”

Taking a deep breath, Dayton looked between them. “I’m sorry I can’t be of much help at the moment, but I will keep an eye out on my phone and see if she tries reaching out to me at all. I’ll see if I can wrap things up with Wendy and try going out to look for her. If you can think of anywhere else you haven’t looked yet, let me know and I’ll check it out as soon as possible.”

Jimmy had to pull Clyde along and out the door, allowing Dayton to close the door and lock it once again. Feeling irritation build up by how the racer seemed willing to help (although not right away), Clyde couldn’t stop the slight anger inside as the rain started to pour down heavily. Getting into the truck, Jimmy reached behind his seat and pulled out a dark sweatshirt to toss at him to bring him out of his thoughts.

“Dry up yer arm before it rusts or somethin’, ya lil shit,” Jimmy sighed. “We can drive around here and see if she’s around before goin’ back to the trailer and rethink…”

Clyde stared down at the sweatshirt for a moment. It was dark and thick material that had a little patch on the sleeve in the shape of a silver ‘L’; a present Mellie got for Christmas some odd years ago for her brothers to match whenever they had big family events or reunions, finding it amusing by the custom idea. It zipped in the front and had pull strings on the hood. Clyde had the same exact one back home in his closet, and he only wore it for special occasion for good luck - if Mellie put thought into a rather silly gift, he knew it could help him in his time of need when he was stressed about going out somewhere.

He remembered wearing it when he would go to the dentist and feared he had cavities. He wore it seeing a movie that held potential scenes that might make him anxious, and it did its magic for him. He also remembered having it on his person on his first date with Belle to the fancy restaurant he surprised her with; all dressed up with the simple sweatshirt in his arm as he stuttered and went red in the face every time Belle smiled to him or asked him to talk about himself a bit, rubbing the sleeves out of nerves…

Then, after their dinner, he unzipped it and covered Belle’s shoulders while they went out for their walk to keep her warm and comfortable. Clyde remembered how right it felt giving her his lucky sweatshirt to wear as she walked beside him and held his hand.

“Jimmy.”

“Yeah, bud,” he responded as he checked the streets at a stop sign. Despite the storm rolling in and people running for shelter, he wasn’t about to drive around a rich neighborhood like a maniac like Clyde would in his place.

“That restaurant not too far from the trailer…”

Jimmy looked over to his brother staring at the logo on the sleeve of the sweatshirt. “The one that’s owned by that Italian guy with the funny mustache?” Seeing him nodd in response, the oldest Logan sibling took a confident breath and turned his signal on in the direction. “Want me to drive over there?”

“Go to the backlot by the outdoor seatin’ they got there,” Clyde directed in a low voice, feeling his heart speed up as Jimmy hummed and floored the gas to the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Dayton, in his own way, admitted that Clyde is a better suited partner to Belle/reader than he could ever be. Takes some guts.


	11. xi

**_Five years prior…_ **

The burial lasted for an hour and the sun was shining in the cemetery as she watched the casket being lowered to rest beside its match. It was warm and the breeze was cool, yet there was nothing but fog and rain clouds inside her heart and mind as she whispered one last goodbye to the man who raised her since the day she was born and left behind by both of her parents. Holding the small bundle of arranged flowers in her hands, she waited until the pastor gave her permission to toss it down the earthy chute to her grandfather’s casket.

Daisies that grew in the backyard and being taught by the same man how to make flower bracelets and flower crowns, she made sure to grab three to symbolize what spring and summer days where like with the three of them. Carnations for the symbolism of pride of having him as her caretaker and provider when no one else would, and daffodils to show how strong he was up until his last breath while holding her hand…

Now back in the large house that once filled with old rock and roll music, smelling like chocolate chip cookies and her grandfather singing off tune, Belle stood with a lost expression with her glass of her grandfather’s favorite whiskey in her hands as the wake reception continued on around her. People chatting and quietly enjoying the listed food left in the dead’s favor, Belle felt her heart sink low at the realization that the three-story, six bedroom and four baths house with a pool was going be very empty once everyone left.

It _hurt_.

“Hey, my lil Rosabelle,” a familiar voice emerged behind her, pulling out of her negative thoughts as she turned around. Joe Bang wore a black button up and his best dress pants, which she was more than grateful for when he got permission to visit from his parole officer to attend the funeral out of West Virginia for the funeral and wake. Having just been released from prison, part of it felt ironic to be invited to a funeral of someone he was somewhat adopted by and accepted to be a uncle-figure to his only granddaughter.

“Hi, Uncle Joe,” Belle said very softly, almost exhausted. Being brought into a famous Joe Bang hug and being rocked side-to-side, just like every time they reunited for holidays and birthdays, Belle let out a tired breath of relief. She didn’t hesitate to snuggle her face into his shoulder, uncaring of her carefully applied eye makeup. Belle hasn’t cried since the elderly man’s passing despite other people’s encouragement. “I’m really happy you could make it over in time, I don’t think I could have gone through it all without you coming…”

“Not even that fatass parole officer could keep me from seein’ _my_ favorite girlie,” Joe scoffed as he rubbed his rough hands up and down her clothed back of her black dress and knitted sweater in attempted comfort. “Wish I could’a been here before he left, sweetie. M’sorry, baby, I really wish I was there for ya both.”

“It’s okay,” Belle sighed and Joe Bang pulled back to hold her face carefully. “You were doing your time and we both knew that. Grandpa was just glad that you weren’t causing any ruckus while in Monroe.”

Joe Bang shrugged and rolled his eyes, still waiting for the proper time to tell her what he _really_ had been up to. For now, it was not the time. “I’d break out and _run all the way here_ for ya, lil Rosabelle,” he told her seriously and she gave him a weak smile in return. Seeing her look lost for a moment, Joe frowned and patted her cheeks with his fingertips. “Hey, _hey_ , baby, you alright? Do you wanna go sit down in your room for a bit?”

“No, I’m okay,” Belle sighed sadly. “I’m just not too sure what to do next, you know? With Grandpa gone now and all of this happening, with everyone asking what I’m going to do…is it bad for me to say I got nothing? I have _nothing_.”

Joe’s face scrunched a bit and held his niece-figure in his arms as she rest her head on his shoulder, almost like when she was a toddler again and Joe Bang used to carry her around this very extravagant house to get her to sleep in time for Santa to visit during Christmas. “If you’re worried about payin’ for all the expenses, I got _no problem_ helpin’ ya pay for _everythin_ ’, lil Rosabelle. I got enough money tucked away, okay? I’ll give ya money, jus’ name the price…”

“It’s not that,” Belle whispered back so no one could hear. “They left their fortune to me, Uncle Joe. They took my mom off of it and put everything in my name. I just don’t know what to do here without them anymore…”

He knew what she was referring to about the fortune. As much as simple living her grandfather had lived back in Boone County, he made a name for himself after serving in Vietnam and getting married, it was no question that Belle’s grandparents were rich. Joe never bugged the old man for money, though, even when the news of his arrest and sentence to Monroe reached to Belle and the sickly old man. However, hearing that the now departed had left all the money and inheritance to his greatest treasure, Joe Bang felt a little bit at ease knowing that the sticky fingers of her mother won’t ever get ahold of it. Belle was taken cared of financially, then, and Joe would have one less thing to worry about her states away.

Although, now, seeing that Belle was going to be left alone, it broke Joe Bang’s stubborn heart.

Joe sighed and rubbed her back again. “It’s gonna be alright, lil baby. You know there’s always a place for ya back in your old man’s town, right?”

Belle blinked and looked up to him. “Boone County? In West Virginia?”

“That’s the place,” Joe nodded and stepped back. “If ya ever need a place, Boone County is _always_ open for ya, lil Rosabelle. I know I ain’t the best uncle in the world -”

“You’re the _best uncle_ I could ever ask for,” Belle corrected him sternly, a cute pout on her lips that made him grin and snicker before continuing.

“But I know your gramps would want ya to do whatever ya need to, jus’ remember that. I know ya grew up here in Colorado n’ all that fancy junk, but I remember ya tellin’ me and yer old gramps and his lady how you couldn’t _wait_ to spend the summer in Boone County. _It ain’t ever too late, honey_ ,” Joe told her while looking into her eyes. “Remember that, sweetie.”

Belle took a deep breath. “I _really wish_ they would let you stay longer, Uncle Joe. It’s not really fair that you have to head back home tonight…”

“Believe me, as much as I love using yer _fancy toilet_ and _jacuzzi tub_ , I don’t wanna spend any more time incarcerated than I already have done,” Joe shook his head before grabbing Belle’s head gently and giving the top of her head a firm kiss. “I’ll call ya when I get home to check up on ya, alright? Sam and Fish are available at any time, if ya need to chat with ‘em at all. Probably will fix ya a helpin’ of their weird prayin’ shit n’ how they’re with the Lord.”

Belle gave him a wet laugh and hugged him tight. “Please be careful, Uncle Joe. Don’t go trying to hit any deer on the way home…”

“No promises, kid!” Joe Bang cackled teasingly before giving Belle a kiss on the cheek to get her smiling. “There’s my lil Rosabelle. Love ya, sweetie. I’ll talk to ya soon!”

Bidding him a goodbye wave and watching him head towards the foyer of the front door, Belle felt herself feel numb on the inside once more. It felt like the last piece of her true happiness was leaving her life again and made her feel empty. Although she couldn’t do anything to prolong his stay - honestly, she had _tried_ over the phone and with emails to extend Joe Bang’s stay at the house - it still didn’t help that he was so far away. Belle remembered how summer was so much fun with her grandfather and Joe Bang and the brothers, how she had a week of nothing but laughter, sunshine and freedom and now it was a memory. A memory _fading_.

Looking down to her glass of whiskey, Belle downed the drink with the way her grandfather showed her; unlady-like and confident as the burning liquid ran down her throat. Of course, it wasn’t going to even make her buzzed (unless she hogged at least half of the bottle to herself), but she didn’t seem to care.

Turning to the stairs, Belle was ignored and given space as she climbed up the pristine steps and gold railing as she slowly walked to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, Belle sat of the edge of her dressed bed and fiddled with the glass in her hands as she looked around. Some of the drawers were half-open from her hurried packing for the hospital and her sneakers littered around the plushed rug, it looked lived in and Belle could recall growing up in this very room and changing over the years of her growth…

So why does it all seem to unfamiliar to her now?

Feeling something on her cheeks, Belle cursed under her breath as she used her wrist to wipe away the hot tears that never seem to stop. Her bottom lip quivering, Belle set her empty glass beside her as she let out a sob and kept trying to stop the tears.

“Shit,” she hissed under her breath as she wiped her nose with her sleeve. “ _Fucking shit_ …”

Hearing her door creak open, Belle didn’t bother to look as Dayton quietly entered the room and close the door carefully. She heard him approach the bed and sit down opposite to the glass as his cleaned and pressed suited arm wrapped around her back before she finally broke.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Dayton whispered gently as she turned his way to hide her face into his neck, bringing his other arm to hold her close as she cried. “Let it all out, Belle. It’s okay.”

Belle sobbed and clung to his expensive black suit, yet he didn’t fuss about it as he carefully pet her hair and rest his cheek on top of her head. She didn’t say anything as he kept doing this for who knows how long, letting her cry and stain his clothes and skin with her tears as she wailed against him and clung on to him like a helpless child. He was patient during all of this, keeping himself still and useful for her dispense in her time of mourning until it cooled down.

Her face feeling hot from crying so much, Belle sniffed through her nose and shook from her loss of energy being put through her meltdown. Dayton reached into his pocket and pulled out a few napkins he snagged from the buffet table to blot around her eyes, catching the smearing eyeshadow and mascara so it didn’t worsen from her constant rubbing. Belle let him treat her like this, let him dry her sore face and even wipe her nose as he blew a soft raspberry to trick out a weak laugh at his attempt to lighten the mood before crumbling the napkin to dispose of when he had the chance. Belle let out a long sigh, resting her head on her friend’s shoulder as she closed her eyes, she felt a bit calmer now after letting out all her pent up emotions.

“Do you need me to get you anything?” Dayton asked quietly after a few moments of silence. When she shook her head, he sighed and gently patted her back. “You know you don’t need to wait until you’re hiding from everyone else to cry, Belle. People understand if you need to cry at all…”

“I don’t like crying infront of those who came for Grandpa. You would know that better than anybody here,” she told him with a sort of teasing tone, and he chuckled.

“Like the time you hit your elbow really hard on a brick wall, and you waited until you got into the bathroom at school to start screaming? That was what? A whole five minutes from the field to the bathroom?”

“And someone thought I was actually threatening someone in there,” Belle snorted when Dayton let out a silly, surprised laugh that lightened the mood a bit. “God, that was a terrible day at school.”

“You were cursing like nobody’s business and they could hear you from the hall,” Dayton reminded her and she mocked him, which earned a squeezing hug on her back. “Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do for you, Belle?”

Belle thought it over for a minute, staring off to the wall that held framed photos of her grandparents and her as a baby, one of her few beauty shows she attended with her grandmother as a judge and one of her grandparents in their younger years. Hearing the faint noises of the people downstairs - most who Belle had met a few times or stories told by her grandfather - she realized that she didn’t want that to end quite yet. At least, not completely…

“Can you just stay for a while, please?” she asked quietly. “My uncle had to head back already, and I just don’t want to be alone in the house until I can figure out what to do…”

“He left already?”

“It was hard enough for him to even make it for the funeral,” Belle explained plainly. He didn’t need to know about her uncle and his (hopefully) past experience with the law. “Just for a week at most, please? I just feel awful at the idea of being all alone here with no one. It doesn’t feel right just yet and I’m scared of being alone.”

“Yeah,” Dayton said with a slow nod. “Yeah, of course, Belle. I can stay here with you for a while, don’t worry about it. It’ll be like the old days when I slept in that guest room next to the guest bathroom, right? I’ll wake you up at three in the morning and make you throw your shoes at me again.”

Relief filled Belle’s sore stomach as she smiled up to him with wet eyes, and Dayton gave her his TV practiced grin. “That sounds about right.”

“Then it’s settled,” he told her, patting her back. “I’ll head back to the hotel after everyone leaves and cancel the rest of my stay to come camp out here with you. I’ll even make you breakfast.”

“You’re not going to feed me all those weird healthy junk. I better not wake up and find you doing those weird breathing exercises I saw you do on TV, because that was super uncomfortable seeing your stomach do that so unexpectedly,” Belle warned him.

Dayton shook his head. “Told everyone I’m taking a small vacation, they don’t need to keep tabs on my diet until I get back.”

“ _Promise_ you’ll stay here for a little bit longer with me, Dayton?” she asked him, suddenly serious as he looked him in the eye. “Don’t leave me in the dirt like you have in the past. I _really_ need _you_ here with me.”

Nodding, Dayton presented his pinky finger out to her and waited for her to return it by locking their fingers together. “I _promise_ , I’m not leaving you here alone, Belle.”

* * *

“What do you mean you’re leaving already? It hasn’t even been _two days,_ and you’re telling me _now_ that you have a flight back to Daytona?”

Belle watched from the kitchen island as Dayton set the last packed bag on the other side of the counter. She was in the middle of making dinner when Dayton came downstairs with his suitcase in one hand and his duffle bag in the other, saying that he was called by his manager and instructed to come back on the next flight in first class. He was ready to go and leave by the time he told her what was going on and a cab already on its way to pick him up, leaving her absolutely baffled by it all.

“I know, _I know_ ,” Dayton hurriedly said as he approached her around the counter and placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her from getting riled up. “Listen, I _tried_ telling them that I couldn’t leave you or anything, but they need me back as soon as possible for the upcoming race this Saturday and won’t wait on me. Belle, you got to understand that this is my job - _my career_ we’re talking about.”

“ _What the hell_ could they possibly need you to do before a race that’s not even happening for another seven days?” she asked him with a frown.

“There’s checking on the car and my health, for starters, then they scheduled me to do some interviews and promos for the channel and getting more sponsors,” Dayton explained hurriedly. “You know what happened with Chillbain. He’s not getting a whole lot of support from his product, so I’m trying to get other companies to help fund the crew; they’re putting _a lot on me_ and expecting me to get this all to work, otherwise I might not be able to finish the season.”

“No, _I get it_ , but you _promised me_ , Dayton,” Belle told him with a stern expression and he sighed as she crossed her arms. “Don’t do this right now, Dayton. I need you here with me!”

“I know, and I want more than anything to stay here and take care of you, you know that,” he responded slowly. “But my work has to come _first_ , Belle. I worked _so hard_ for this and I can’t just leave my whole team behind, they need me, too!”

Appalled by his words, Belle looked to the bags on the counter with absolute hatred for them. Dayton cupped her cheek and guided her to look back at him, seeing the tears starting to emerge in her tired eyes. Biting his lip, the NASCAR racer held her face with both hands and fondly stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, attempting to calm her from getting upset.

“I’m not leaving you, Belle, I just need to handle work first,” he told her. “I’ll call you every day and night to check on you. As soon as the season is done, I’ll come right back to you and stay as long as you want me to, okay? Please understand…”

Belle saw his cell phone light up to alert him that his cab was outside the large house, and all his attention left as soon as he turned his head from her. Taking his phone and putting it in his pocket, Dayton dared himself to kiss Belle’s head so casually before going to retrieve his bags from the counter and back into his arms.

“I’ll call you, okay? I promise, Belle, I’m not leaving you.”

Belle didn’t sleep that night, being left in the discomfort of the vast space and quietness the house had to offer with her being the only one to provide a soundtrack of soft, tired sobs.

* * *

“And the last signature here, and it’s all yours, Shannon,” Belle sang brightly as she stood back to give the woman space to sign the contract of handing over the whole house and property to her grandmother’s second cousin’s great-niece.

Shannon was a kind woman who was a mother of four darling little girls that Belle got to care for during the summers and celebrate birthdays and holidays with. Shannon attended the funeral and was the first one to visit the hospital to comfort Belle in the loss of her grandfather, despite being much closer to her grandma; she was sweet and patient with Belle, always considerate and complimenting her with how she handles her daughters and makes them feel special. Outside of her grandparents and her dear uncle, who isn’t even blood-related to her, Shannon probably had to be the next closest thing to a relative Belle would consider being part of her family. She had Belle’s grandmother’s curvy figure and almost had a similar smile, so when Belle got to see Shannon at the ceremony it really meant a lot to her to try and reach out to the single mother more.

Shannon had money, nearly as much as Belle’s grandparents would receive prior to their retirement, but she was struggling to support her daughters with their schooling and her work schedule. The struggle of her ex-husband’s sudden demand of divorce and refusing to see his own children have been hard on the whole family, and both Belle and her grandpa had helped in caring for the girls after school. Her previous house was a great distance from the girls’ school and lacked a big enough backyard for parties or for her children to have fun in the outdoors. All while Belle’s had a natural garden that grew numerous flowers, and the house was actually a couple blocks away from the school district that the daughters would attend until high school, Belle knew that Shannon somewhat envied the home and wished for a house nearby to go up for sale…

And so, when Belle called Shannon the next day after Dayton’s departure with the offer to give the house to Shannon’s name, the mother couldn’t help but feel like she was living a dream and broke down on the phone as Belle confirmed her seriousness.

Belle packed her personal belongings and important documents. Boxes filled with clothes and her favorite pictures and trinkets she couldn’t depart with and donating everything else to the historic society of the city she lived in and shelters. Giving up thousands of dollars-worth of clothes and toys and blankets that defined her previous life to others who would appreciate them so much more than she ever could, Belle had the back of her grandfather’s classic Boss 429 filled with what she needed and everything else to Shannon and her girls. All her important necessities and identifications were set for her journey and all she had left to do was sign away the house.

“Your bedroom will be open for you when you come to visit, sweetheart,” Shannon explained, her voice thick with happy emotions as she took the pen from Belle and approached the car with the document waiting for her. “The girls already picked out which rooms they wanted, but we will leave your bedroom the way it is for you. This is… _God_ , Belle, this is so… _this is amazing_. A-are you sure you won’t stay with us? You know there’s so much room, and the kids just adore you so much.”

“I meant what I said, Shannon,” Belle grinned as she fixed her sunglasses onto the crown of her head and the other signed the last dotted line. “If the bank has any questions about the sudden arrangement, they have my cell number and all that junk. Bills are already paid for the next two months, so you can settle in and relax until then.”

“This is really amazing, Belle. I don’t know how to thank you,” the woman sighed as she clicked the pen shut and closed the documents into a yellow envelope Belle provided. Holding it out to her, Shannon was quick to pull Belle into a tight hug. “Thank you, _thank you_ …”

“I’ll call to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ to your youngest angel by next week, after school, is that okay?” Belle giggled sweetly as she returned the hug when Shannon nodded with a motherly whine.

“Please be careful on the road, it’s a long way to West Virginia, you understand?” Shannon sighed as she pulled back to wipe her eyes. “Your uncle knows you’re on your way, right? _Wherever the hell he lives_ , or whatever? He’s got a place for you to stay and everything, so you’re not living in the streets. The countryside can be such a scary place, honey.”

“Grandpa didn’t raise a scaredy cat, Shannon,” Belle teased with a wink.

“And the letter to your friend…Dayton, right?”

Belle nodded confidently and twirled the keys on her finger with a rather sweet smile. “If he asks, just give him the letter and be honest.”

Entering the classic with a smile, Belle waved out the window as Shannon disappeared in the horizon. Once she got to the highway with her phone app directing her along the way with the portable charger, she turned up the radio when she heard the familiar voice of one of her favorite singers that she would shout with joy whenever her grandparents played music in the kitchen. Grinning even bigger, Belle rolled down the driver’s window to let the wind hit her face as she began singing at the top of her lungs. She didn’t care if anyone driving by her gave her odd looks at this point, she was feeling her heart grow three times with joy as she recalled wonderful memories and the idea of new ones to come.

* * *

“Yer gonna _love_ my brothers, Belle, I promise ya. They’re hilarious when they get into arguments and act like those silly boys in the schoolyard,” Mellie said cheekily as she looped her arm with Belle. The both of them dressed for their night out to go to the bar that is said to be a hidden treasure, Mellie insisted that her new best friend got to meet her older brothers.

Only having moved to Boone County less than a month, finding the above space of the flower shop she worked at from an answered ad made moving in a whole lot easier and surprising Joe Bang with a bouquet of flowers, along with meeting the people who lived in town. Mellie was the first one who Belle became friends with, mostly because the hairdresser caught sights of Belle’s Boss 429 outside the gas station and wanted to find the “hunk” who owned it, only for the newcomer to exit the store with a slurpee and the sudden question if she wanted to buy it for.

_‘Well, how much is it?’_ Mellie had asked warily.

_‘Mm…hundred,’_ Belle answered with a shrug and Mellie’s brows raised in confusion.

_‘A hundred thousand for a_ classic _? That cheap?’_

_‘No, just a hundred bucks. The sooner I get this off my hands, the better. The inside is modernized to run better, and I think it’s about two years old now.’_ Belle wasn’t really expecting the other woman to nearly faint at how nonchalant she was about the whole interaction, and thus a friendship blossomed right from there. Mellie had the car of her dreams and Belle had someone willing to show her around and get more into the community whenever they weren’t working.

Reading the sign of Duck Tape, Belle was impressed by how comfortable the inside atmosphere was; people playing pool or celebrating a hard day’s work with a cold beverage, others just hanging out and watching the overhead TV with great interest. The bar counter was already crowded in time for the race as Mellie guided her new friend to the farthest booth in the back of the whole establishment, where a man was already cradling his second bottle of beer when he noticed the familiar strawberry blonde woman.

“Hey, Mel! Thought you wouldn’t make it!” the man smiled as he yanked Belle’s friend into a bone-crushing hug. As soon as the man noticed the guest Mellie brought, a sudden change in his charm flipped as he leaned on the table and raised a brow. “And who is this _lovely lady_ you got here, Mel?”

“Jimmy, this is my friend Belle. The one I’ve told you ‘bout, who sold me the car?” Mellie introduced politely as Belle held out a hand to shake with him. “Belle, sugar, this _blockhead_ is my oldest brother, Jimmy Logan.”

Jimmy took Belle’s hand in a gentle hold and pressed a flirtatious kiss on her soft knuckles. “Any _beautiful friend_ of my baby sister is certainly _a sight for sore eyes_. It’s ‘bout time we got some more classy ladies on this side of town.”

“Then, I suppose you’ll need to keep waiting for those ladies to come, or at least get your eyes checked,” Belle responded just as teasing as she took her hand back, taking a seat across as Mellie followed with a laugh. Jimmy look surprised by the response, leaning back in his seat as he looked at Belle with round eyes. “Believe me, if you _really_ want to try flirting with me, I can promise you that I’ve pretty much heard _everything_ in the book.”

“Now I see why Mel liked ya so quickly,” Jimmy let out a short laugh. “That normally works on all the ladies who walk in here. Could a couple drinks even loosen you up?”

“If you pay for a dozen and a half Snakebite shots, I might let you call me pretty,” Belle said and Jimmy clapped his hands with amusement. The table laughed at the sudden comfortable and relaxed composure the two Logans offered her, and she knew she was going to get along with Jimmy just fine.

“Lemme get Clyde to start ya off, Belle,” Jimmy offered with a cheeky grin before letting out a piercing whistle, a couple patrons shouting at him to knock it off, and the bartender looked up to see him being waved over. “Clyde’s the one who has the talent of makin’ drinks. If you don’t like anythin’ he makes, you better get out of town now.”

Mellie rolled her eyes and patted Belle’s hands. “Clyde’s the younger brother. He’s actually the owner of the place,” she explained with a smile and Belle became genuinely interested.

“He does? And he works here, too?”

“Best bartender around!” Jimmy exclaimed loudly at the approaching figure, throwing his hands up.

Turning to see the tall man approach, Belle smiled politely in greeting as she admired his pressed button up and carefully combed dark hair. He had freckles in comparison to both of his siblings and he came off instantly as someone who was shy to her, yet nowhere near rude or bitter in her eyes. He was much different than either Mellie or Jimmy, who both were loud and easily excitable, but there was something really special about him when he noticed her presence and he seem to freeze for a second when they made eye contact.

Smiling, Belle reached her hand out to him. “Hi there, my name is Belle. Mellie has told me a lot about you and Jimmy, it’s so nice to finally meet you!”

She saw how his cheeks changed a bit under the dim light of happy-hour and she remained patient as he slowly raised his own hand up and reached out carefully hold on to her much smaller hand. His hand was very warm and comforting to her when he gave her a very small, shy and gently smile.

“It’s pleasure to meet ya, too, Belle.”

* * *

The way he said her name echoed over and over, up until it started to overwhelm her thoughts as she stared at the greenery ahead of her. Greenery was also to her left as well as to her right; also behind her and spanning for a good mile or so as she sat on the rustic wooden bench in the middle of the pathway. The heavy rain wasn’t able to completely soak her, though, since the trees and leaves provided a thick cover over her and only allowing her to feel a few drops or so. Her sweater was thoroughly damp and her feet inside her shoes made silly noises, not to mention her hair was starting to frizz from the humidity, but she didn’t mind. As long as she wasn’t drenched.

Belle sighed, unable to believe herself getting so deep on the walking trail by the restaurant Clyde would take her to on their anniversary, and all _on foot_. Sure, she didn’t like driving as much and probably could have stayed within the neighborhood with the knowledge of the rain heading her way, but she just felt so lost in thought that she just found herself in one of her favorite places to come and relax…

Still, the very memory of Clyde’s angry expression at her when he yelled made her feel like she needed to give him this distance.

Belle knew he didn’t mean to yell at her on purpose, no! She knew him better than that and understood that he was feeling overwhelmed to the point that the kettle was about to burst sooner or later. Whatever he was hiding from her must have caused him a lot of stress for who knows how long, and Belle wanted nothing more than to take it all away from him and let him feel better and relax. She shouldn’t have pushed him, but she was scared for him nonetheless - she just hope he knew that.

Recalling the memories that basically drove her to Boone County, Belle realized that she didn’t regret a single thing she did. She didn’t regret closing off from her old life and meeting Clyde. Hell, he made her life a thousand times better just by saying her name or even smiling at her. He was the light she needed in her life and only wants to take away any pain he felt from this secretive cauliflower plan he was in.

Hearing the distant rumble, Belle snapped out of her thoughts once more as she realized how severe the weather was going to be. Having forgot her own damn cell, Belle sighed and pinched between her eyes and tried to think of a plan.

She left Clyde at home alone, and a storm was coming. She didn’t know if he would have taken his medication to ease the experience of the thunder and lightning without her there, but she didn’t want him to think that he was abandoned. Oh, no, she would _never_ do such a thing to him.

Remembering how he said her name, Belle told herself she was going to wait for another few moments for the rain to lighten up a bit before heading back to the restaurant. She will borrow their phone to call Clyde to let him know where she was and then call Jimmy or Mellie to ask for a ride so that he wouldn’t have to risk himself behind the wheel.

“ _Belle…_ ”

Her eyes closed, Belle told herself that she was going to let him know that he didn’t need to tell her anything if he didn’t want to. He doesn’t need to tell her anything, so long as he can trust her.

“ _Belle._ ”

Taking a few deep breaths, Belle was going to make sure Clyde was in bed as soon as she got home. She would wrap him in all their blankets and hold him close throughout the rain, giving him kisses and whispers of her love for him until the meds took him to a peaceful sleep…

“ _Belle!_ ”

Her eyes snapping open, Belle’s head twisted at the voice shouting her name in a desperate cry through the rain. 

“ _Clyde_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This chapter is actually three pages longer than my limited 10, because the last two chapters were short.


	12. xii

If one has ever ran full force into a brick wall, _completely unintentional_ , that would be the exact definition of what it was like being tackled by Clyde Logan. As much as the honorably-discharged man was tall and intimidating by looks, he was also fairly soft to the touch. Over his firm abs was that littlest hint of plush from his love of bacon and beer; his only hand, rough from mechanical work and being a handyman, still maintained softness whenever he brushed his knuckles against other skin or carefully pinched in a tease. His hair also soft as his honey-brown eye staring adoringly, as if in a trance, there was plenty of softness that Clyde had that many did not see on the surface…

Even so, being tackled into a rather crushing hug, it still felt like hitting a brick wall and easily knocked the breath out of her lungs. She was just thankful she stood up from the bench in time before he could completely wreck it.

His right hand clinging desperately to her damp back as his robotic prosthetic tangled in her wet hair, Belle nearly lost her balance before having her face shoved into his hard chest. With him being so tall, she was forced to get on her toes in order to breathe and register that it was really her boyfriend holding her so tightly in the rain, under the protection of branches and leaves as an natural umbrella.

Raining with distant thunder.

“ _Clyde_!” Belle gasped as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, only for him to hold her tighter. “Wh-what are you doing out here? It’s a storm out and you’re all _soaked_! How did you even -?”

“M’sorry. M’so, so sorry, baby, please, _please_ …” Clyde voice was raw and choked up, making Belle freeze in her attempt to escape his hug when she finally felt his shake against her. “Please forgive me, Belle. _Please, please_ , Belle, I’m so sorry, I didn’t wanna yell at ya like that. I _never_ wanna yell at ya! Please, don’t leave me.”

“Clyde? Honey, please calm down,” Belle tried to calm him, her hands sliding up his back and into his dark hair as he let out another rattling sob as he buries his face into her neck. She could feel his hot tears against her skin, urging her to massage the back of his neck and accept his weight leaning more on her as he cried. “ _Oh, honey_ …” Belle cooed sadly, urging him closer.

“I thought ya left me. _I was scared_. I was scared ya got hurt ‘n I wasn’t there to help ya. M’sorry,” Clyde babbled through his thick tears, nearly melting at feeling her familiar hands tangle into his hair. “Please, please, _please_ forgive me, Belle. I never wanna hurt ya!”

Feeling her heart breaking and her own eyes growing tears, the woman hugged him back just as tightly. “I already forgive you, Clyde. You know that. I’ll always forgive you, my sweet man,” she told him outloud, swallowing the lump in her throat when she felt his hot breath let out a desperate exhale. “I’m sorry I didn’t come back quick enough, sweetie. I was so lost in thought and ended up here, then it started to rain…”

Sniffing, Belle snuggled her face into his hot neck and shut her eyes tight. “I forgot my _fucking damn phone_ , and I left you all alone when it was starting to rain - Oh God, _I’m so sorry, Clyde_! I didn’t want to leave you; I don’t _ever_ want to leave you like that, _I’m so sorry_!”

Her little outburst of quiet tears made him drop to his knees, keeping her upright by holding her hips with both his real hand and his prosthetic before wrapping his arms around her. Clyde didn’t give a damn about getting mud on his knees, nor did he care of how pathetic he looked crying like a baby to her in the middle of the nature trail. His nose was runny and eyes puffy, Clyde cried into her stomach and kissed her clothed belly, her hips, jeans and anywhere he can reach as he desperately held onto her like a lifeline. Clyde was shaking with the distant thunder, but he didn’t want to let her go. His heart was hammering against his chest out of adrenaline, but so happy to be reunited with Belle. He was so overwhelmed with her smell mixed with the rain, feeling her in his hand and against his body once more just felt so perfect that he didn’t care that he was in the storm.

“Don’t say sorry for somethin’ ya didn’t do wrong, baby,” Clyde whimpered against her belly as her hands remained in his hair, now knotted in her fingers. He felt so complete, it ached. “Darlin’, please…I love ya so much. I’m sorry.”

“I love you, too,” Belle hiccuped, wiping a tear away with the sleeve of her sweater. “Clyde, we need to go home, okay? It’s storming outside, we need to go home and get your medication. H-how did you get out here? We need to go home, honey.”

It took a while before Jimmy had to come and follow his brother’s footsteps to find his younger sibling clinging to Belle, his jeans all dirty and refusing to let her go, yet the older Logan brother didn’t seem bothered. However, Jimmy had to push Clyde to start walking back to the truck as soon as they could start to feel the thunder under their feet and the crying man jumped. It was hard to get him moving right away, yet Jimmy managed to force his brother to lift Belle and carry her (all while the woman tearfully apologized to Jimmy), but it worked out when Clyde yanked Belle into his lap in the passenger seat, snuggling his cheek against her, like a little child with his beloved teddy bear.

Before Belle could even say anything, Jimmy waved it off with a dorky grin. “ _Please_ , I’ll get you two back in one piece. Lil shit ain’t gonna let ya go, and I ain’t gonna make him. Jus’ glad to see yer alright, Belle.”

The ride home was quiet and easy, now that Clyde had his arms wrapped around his woman’s body, his face buried into her wet sweater and inhaling her flowery scent until Jimmy, jokingly, poked him out of his daze to let him know that they were home.

“Medication,” was the first thing Belle whispered to him when they finally got into the double-wide trailer and closed the door.

His eyes still sore from crying to much, he could only nod before Belle brought him to the bathroom and got him to sit on the toilet. Clyde allowed Belle to unwrap the borrowed sweatshirt from his prosthetic and unbuckling it before digging into the mirror cabinet above the sink. He wasn’t allowing Belle to stray far from him, his only hand gripping the edge of her top before she returned with his prescribed pill. He took it with water from the faucet before seeing her move the shower curtain aside to start the shower head on the other side of him, making Clyde reach with his arms to wrap around her wet clothed body.

Feeling his face hide itself into her sweater, Belle fell back to her feet and carefully brushed his dripping hair with her fingers. “It’s okay, Clyde. Just want to get you out of these wet clothes, before you get sick.”

His big eyes looked up to her, still red from their shared cries as he pouted to her. She let out a tired chuckle and continued to comb his hair while the water warmed up. “I promise I won’t leave you this time, handsome.” Belle pressed a gentle kiss to his head in promise.

“Stay with me, Darlin’?” he mumbled, his fingers shyly slipping under the hem of the sweater, rising the wet fabric a bit off her hip. She didn’t need to be asked twice when he exhaled tiredly and rest his cheek against her once more.

* * *

His face resting on her bare shoulder, Clyde stared into nothing as the warm water pelted against both his and Belle’s naked body. Feeling the warmth of her skin against his made his medication seep better through his body; the ease of the storm becoming nothing more than a boring song, his breathing nice and easy while he paid more attention to her heartbeat against his ear. Eventually, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Belle, the caul -”

Her thumb pressed against his lips to silence him, and he opened his eyes with furrowed brows. Turning her cheek to press a gentle kiss to his forehead, Belle spoke softly to his skin. “ _Shhh_ , don’t.”

“But…”

“You don’t need to tell me, Clyde,” she whispered, fingers twirling around his dark hair and he sighed at the gesture. “Whatever I was trying to pry out of you, please don’t indulge me with answers you’re not ready to tell me. I said I forgave you, sweetheart, don’t worry about it right now.”

Shifting his head to look at her gentle face, Clyde felt his chest warm up when she gave him a small smile. Lifting himself up a bit, his hand coming to hold himself properly on the rim of the tub, Clyde found Belle’s lips with his own and pressed numerous firm, loving kisses to her. His stump arm coming to wrap around her lower back as she leaned off the curve to return the affectionate kisses, her hands clasped behind his thick neck. Soon enough, Clyde could feel her smile in the kiss and the light giggles escaping her, which he returned the smile with his own toothy grin. Moving his kisses to trail from her lips to her cheek and neck before resting against her once more.

“I love you, Darlin’,” he breathed out, feeling it coming so easily after calming down from his nightmare.

After warming up and getting dressed in comfortable clothes, Belle carefully pushed Clyde into bed and under the covers. Willingly rolling himself to his side as soon as Belle got into her side, his right hand reaching for her as routine. Belle was quick to snuggle herself to his chest and throw her left leg over his hip, allowing his only hand to cradle the back of her thigh in his daze before letting the medication lull him to a dreamless sleep. Feeling her hands carefully rub up and down his chest, over his heart and shoulders, making him sigh and look down to her with a sleepy, loving stare. His thumb brushing the soft skin of her leg, Clyde curled himself a bit in order to touch her hair and head with his face, peppering kisses along her forehead and nuzzling into her hair.

Her soft hands coming to gently hold the sides of his neck, Belle pulled back far enough to meet his eyes. “How are you feeling, baby?” she asked him softly. Seeing him nod a little, she smiled at him and lightly scratch his scruff with her fingertips. “Clyde, sweetie, please don’t go out during a storm like that ever again, okay? I know it was my fault, but I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“It only hurt when I couldn’t be with ya, angel. I was scared ya left me for good…”

“No, _no_ ,” Belle cooed softly, pulling his face down to press light smooches across his cheeks, whispering against his skin. “You know I would never, _ever_ do such a thing to you, Clyde. You know that I love you too much to do something so terrible like that.”

“I know, doll,” Clyde agreed. “Jus’…still scares me of how, maybe, ya won’t come back from an argument we might have. Bad nightmare.”

“A nightmare that won’t come true, because you know we’re better than that,” she countered confidently, brushing her nose against his before cuddling her face into his neck. Her warm breath made him shiver with ease, making his eyes flutter. “Don’t worry about any of that right now. No cauliflower between us, no arguing about it. Nothing about anything right now, Clyde.”

“Then, what?” Clyde asked.

“Hold me close, like you always do,” Belle said against him, her leg drawing closer to have him as close as possible to her body and feeling his warmth. “And always remember that I love you so, so much.”

Releasing a sigh, Clyde draped his large arm over her and held her close. His head hitting the pillow, Clyde fell asleep by following her instructions with one more kiss to her head.

* * *

Being careful not to slip on the mud, Clyde kept his chin tilted down as he scanned the thick brushes around the woodsy floor. With his coat on, he didn’t seem to mind the chilly breeze passing by or the sounds of critters this early in the morning. Normally Clyde was very much against being up so early in mornings, often burying himself under blankets and pillows and cuddling himself against Belle’s warm body - more so trying to trap her in bed to avoid going to work without him, pulling the puppy eyes, and everything. This morning should have been no different, yet Clyde woke up by himself with a mission.

Giving Belle’s still slumbering face a gentle kiss to her cheek, whispering his promise that he will come back shortly, Clyde threw on his jeans and coat before going off into the woods in his backyard.

A major part of him felt at peace in the moment, the fresh air cleaning his lungs from his stress and the early morning light warmed his cheeks and hair from the side. All while keeping his eyes on the ground, the tall man found exactly what he was looking for, taking a deep breath as the sky changed to the brilliant colors of pinks and oranges.

Finishing his project on the kitchen table, Clyde checked the oven to see breakfast keeping warm before going down the hallway towards the bedroom. Belle was still sleeping soundly by the time Clyde slipped back onto the mattress and pressing his face between her shoulder blades, using his only hand to tug the shirt she was sleeping in up to kiss her spine to rouse her gently as possible. Feeling her shift from his gentle actions, Belle stretched her legs before rolling over to shove her hand against his face to stop him, making Clyde huff a quiet laugh and kiss her fingers. Seeing her opening her eyes, Clyde tilt his head to angle her way as she woke up more.

“Good morning,” Belle slurred in confusion. “You’re up so early…”

“Mornin’,” Clyde nodded, bending down to kiss her head and cuddle her. “Couldn’t sleep, so I made breakfast,” he explained as she circled her arms around his neck to hold him down. He willingly leaned his upper body against her, pressing his mouth to her cheek and jaw as she nuzzled her face tiredly into his shoulder. “Can ya get up ‘n eat with me, Darlin’? We will come back to bed, I promise. I ain’t a sudden mornin’ man just yet.”

“Mmhmm.” When she made no move to get up, Clyde lifted himself from the bed with Belle hanging from him with a cheeky snicker as he pulled her into an embrace. Belle turned her cheek to press a soft greeting kiss to the corner of his lips, making him smile. “You smell like pine and rainwater.”

“I was outside a bit, watchin’ the sun rise ‘n walkin’,” Clyde said as Belle hugged him while standing up on her own. “Although, it ain’t as mesmerizing without some pretty lady to share it with. I think I take some cuddlin’ and sleepin’ in a lot better, if ya ask me.”

“It’s even better with a big bear to snuggle with and keep warm.”

A couple days had passed from their moment in the rain, and both Clyde and Belle had shut themselves inside the trailer and keeping close throughout the remainder of the storms and icky weather. The rain finally ceased late last night, and Clyde slept soundly with the lack of thunder, thankfully. Jimmy had contacted everyone to let them know that everything was fine, and told the couple to take the rest of the week off from the bar and flower shop to “discuss” their argument and reconcile like adults with time and patience.

And, by discuss, they have only cuddled and watched movies in the comfort of their bed and talked about meaningless, silly things.

Jumping on some baggy sweatpants, Belle forced herself to wake up better all while Clyde waited patiently and took her hand in his only one to guide her out of the bedroom. Bringing her out to the kitchenette and table, Clyde smiled at Belle’s sleepy grin as she inhaled the heavenly smell of cinnamon rolls coming from the small oven, her eyes still closed and using him as a guide.

“ _Cinnamon rolls_ ,” she sighed with a snuggle to his strong arm. “You actually made cinnamon rolls, all by yourself, handsome?”

“Well, they’re from the tin thing with that funny lookin’ puppet, so I didn’t actually _make_ ‘em,” Clyde drawled when she huffed a laugh against his sleeve. “Followed the directions, though, so they should taste alright. Jus’ didn’t want it too hot with the stove on for bacon…”

“That’s okay,” Belle hummed soothingly, her eyes opening as she finally looked up. “I’m sure everything will taste perfect when…”

Belle slowed to silence as her eyes landed on the project on the little table, now completely awake.

The makeshift vase from one of Clyde’s tall drinking glasses were wrapped with a red ribbon he found from the Christmas decoration box. The thin, lavender colored petals decorated the top, contrasting with the red ribbon and wood of the table; all scattered on top with its small leaves, the bouquet filled out together almost similar to ones in a fancy store or magazine. Belle stared at it for a long moment before looking up to Clyde’s small smile with a curious gaze. She didn’t say anything at first, yet allowed Clyde to squeeze her hand a bit and bring her closer to the table with the flowers.

“Clyde?” Belle spoke with a soft voice.

“Fairy spuds, also known as springbeauty flowers,” Clyde started to speak carefully. “Plant roots are edible and some folks cook ‘em like potatoes, and come in colors of white, purples, pinks and yellows. Not many people really care for ‘em, ‘cause they’re so _tiny_.

“But they’re special to me, ‘cause they were the flowers I found in the middle of the _frickin’ dark_ during my first date with this beautiful lady named Rosabelle,” Clyde continued softly, rubbing his thumb over her soft knuckles. “They were in some bushes during our walk, ‘n I jus’ excused myself to go grab them…didn’t even think for some allergy or nothin’ makin’ my socks itch.”

Belle laughed at his humor and he grinned as she covered her mouth with her other hand. “I kept tryin’ to find the meaning of springbeauties in all the books and online, ‘cause these lil things gotta mean _something_ ,” he continued. “It took a long time to find what they symbolize, but I found it.”

“What did you find out?” Belle asked him in a soft voice, looking to him as he stared at her with his honey colored eyes.

“They mean that ‘ _Clyde Logan is deeply in love with this Rosabelle lady more than he can ever put into words, and can’t see himself being with anyone else or give his heart to’_ ,” he told her seriously, making her blink in surprise as he turned to face her, holding her hand to his chest. Placing her hand over his heart, Clyde pressed his palm on top of hers. “For a long time, I always thought I was gonna be alone forever, ‘til ya walked into my life from sellin’ Mellie that car. Ya made my heart do silly things and make me daydream ‘bout havin’ a future with ya after our first date.

“That night, when I got those springbeauties for ya, ‘n ya made that very beautiful smile at me and took my hand like ya did,” Clyde huffed a laugh when he saw how watery Belle’s eyes were getting, “these became my favorite flowers. They made me change my mind in livin’ that lonely life when I gave them to you, and I knew I couldn’t lose ya, Darlin’.”

“ _Clyde_ ,” Belle sniffed with a smile, and he reached up to wipe away a tear from her cheek.

“Of all my flaws and bein’ how I am, I have never felt lonely since havin’ ya in my life,” Clyde continued with a toothy grin. “If you’ll let me, I promise ya Belle, I’ll spend the rest of my life tryin’ to show you how much ya changed my life for the better and how I appreciate all you’ve done for me.

“I promise ya, Belle,” Clyde declared as her hand slid up his chest and hold his face as he gave her a love-driven expression to her happy tears, “I won’t let ya ever come back to a place where no one else will come home, because I promise _I’ll come home_ to kiss ya and ask you ‘bout your day. I promise I’ll ask you about the plant ya brought home, because I wanna help ya make it grow again with all your love; I promise I’ll make ya laugh when you had a bad day with whatever it takes, even make my funny Kermit voice when yer hidin’ in a ball of blankets…

“I’ll promise I will make you feel loved, Belle, with all my heart,” Clyde told her. “With _all_ my heart, I promise I’ll love you for the rest of my life, if you’ll allow me. You helped me realize I ain’t lonely. You helped me find my favorite flower and made me realize that love is a _beautiful thing_ just by looking at you. Will you let me?”

Unable to use her voice, trying to keep her cries back as best as she could, Belle nodded through her tears as she reached up with her hand for him to hold her. Clyde obliged, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her into his embrace as she began giving him kisses and hugging him tightly as she cried. Burying his face into her shoulder, Clyde took a deep breath to hold back his own tears as he rocked her in his arms as she babbled her love for him over and over through her crying, making his heart skyrocket beautifully. Kissing her clothed shoulder a couple times before she took his face in her hands and kissed him so happily, whispering her joy and happiness into it as he finally felt a couple tears slip down his face.

He was keeping to his promise already, making her feel like she was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I only recently learned that you can boil/bake the roots and seeds of fairy spuds like potatoes, and I’m happy to know this now (although, I don’t think I’ll try it anytime soon).


	13. xiii

Clyde usually would sleep on his stomach when he was extremely tired from working at the bar. Usually it was uncomfortable for any guy to sleep on his belly and rest all his weight there, yet that was how Clyde would sleep once knocking himself out once his head hit the pillows. Just a way Clyde Logan liked to sleep after working so hard at a job he thoroughly enjoyed. It had his perks to him that many people didn’t know.

Feeling warm hands touch his bare back and lips kissing along his shoulder, Clyde inhaled slowly out of his dream and hummed in a exhale at the lovely feeling of his woman’s soft hands and mouth waking him. Turning his head to crack his eyes open in time to see her nuzzle to the back of his shoulder, Clyde smiled tiredly when Belle greeted him with a soft kiss to his cheek and whisper to his ear.

“Happy birthday, handsome.”

Forcing himself to roll to his back, the man opened his arms and beckoned her into his naked chest. Belle was more than willing to cuddle into him and straddle his hips while he circled his arms comfortingly around her, earning more kisses to his skin as he purred. She began humming the birthday tune while giving him more and more kisses and snuggles to his neck, making her way to hold herself up with her hands to kiss his lips with a smile. Clyde remained still, eyes closed with a content smile on his face until she finished, his only hand stroking up her thigh lovingly.

“Good morning, birthday man,” Belle spoke sweetly, giving his lips another kiss that he willingly returned with eagerness. “You excited for the party at Duck Tape? Sadie is already sending me texts through Jimmy’s phone about her present. She’s very excited to give it to you.”

“Hmmm,” Clyde chuckled at the thought of his little niece waiting impatiently to give him her gifts (a set of new button up shirts and a handmade bracelet, since she already told him three times). “She’s more excited ‘bout my birthday than I am.”

“Oh, hush,” Belle giggled as she pushed back his messy bedhead from his face. Clyde helped himself to sit up against the headboard to get more comfortable. “Remember, it was _your idea_ to have lunch with your family and have a little party.”

“Because Mellie threatened me to,” Clyde countered and Belle kissed his lips and hummed in disagreement with him.

“To accept gifts,” Belle went on with a grin.

“Sadie wanted to shop with her own allowance.” Another kiss to his lips for his fake pouting.

“Eat some cake of your favorite flavor: chocolate with homemade buttercream frosting and _sprinkles_? With vanilla bean ice cream?” Belle tried next.

Clyde seemed to think it over, humming as they kept eye contact before he broke first into a grin. “I like chocolate cake and sprinkles.”

“I know you do,” Belle laughed and pat his grinning cheeks with both hands. “Okay, big bear, what would the birthday boy like for breakfast? Whatever you want for birthday breakfast in bed.”

“Mmmm,” Clyde pursed his lips for a moment, his arms coming to wrap comfortably around her back. Belle watched him knowingly, her smile growing bigger as he clicked his tongue and looked away.

“ _Clyde_.”

“Don’t want nothin’ but Belle cuddles!” Clyde declared cheekily all while she shook her head and pat his cheeks again. Snickering, Clyde hugged Belle to his chest and rolled them both over on the bed; pressing small kisses and light nips to her neck, Clyde pinned her down to smother her with love and his playful attitude. “Jus’ wanna kiss ya and get some birthday lovin’, hmm? Could go for some love ya got between your thighs, baby.”

“Why not eat some _actual_ food? I got a whole pack of bacon ready to burn, just the way you like it,” Belle suggested with a raised brow and he shook his head. “Clyde Logan is actually saying ‘ _no_ ’ to burnt bacon?”

“Some Belle first, then bacon?” Clyde tried before she let out a laugh and pushed his face away when he tried to use his mouth to dig into her little bit of cleavage peeking from the button-up shirt she borrowed to sleep in. “C’mon, baby, just a little bit? I thought I was the birthday boy!”

“Good birthday boys get their _special treat_ after they celebrate with family,” Belle informed him, wiggling out of his grip. When the man made a huge pout and puppy eyes, Belle sighed and gave him a quick kiss to his lips. “Don’t fuss, I promise we will go as long as you want, and even more after that you probably can’t get out of bed tomorrow. How does that sound?”

“ _Bacon and eggs_ ,” Clyde answered bluntly, making his girl smile and give him another kiss. He broke his facade and grinned into the kiss when she told him how he was being a good boy already. “But I wanna shower with ya. Don’t wanna go anywhere unless I get to shower with my beautiful lady.”

“Well, it _is_ your birthday…”

After getting his breakfast in bed and his shower, Clyde dressed up in his nice dress-shirt and clean jeans while Belle wore a cute blue summer dress and her hair down. Once he saw Belle pull out a sealed gift bag with ribbons on the handles, the man began his rare, mischievous behavior in trying to figure out what was in the bag to tease his lady. Belle managed to move the bag to a point in the car, where he couldn’t reach, and grab his only hand to lock with her own and press against her thigh. She giggled at seeing his focus change on feeling the soft cotton of her dress, jumping a bit when he flipped his hand over to squeeze her flesh with a naughty grin, all while he maneuvered the steering wheel with his prosthetic and knee.

Arriving to the closed bar, Clyde was only able to place the car in park when Belle jumped out of the passenger side and scurry up to the porch. Smiling, Clyde hauled himself out from Belle calling for him and get rewarded with a kiss to his cheek.

“You ready for the surprise attack?” Belle asked with an obvious look in her eyes that made him grin. It was always a habit of Sadie wanting to “surprise” her favorite uncle with hugs and kisses, and Clyde always acts so surprised when she does so. However, with his birthday being today, he was expecting it with every doorway and corner the little girl can squeeze herself into.

“One of these days, she’s gonna knock me off my feet,” Clyde chuckled as he went to open the door, pretending that he didn’t hear the pattering of Sadie’s feet on the floor.

“ _Happy birthday, Uncle Clyde_!” the little girl screamed all while jumping to wrap her arms around Clyde’s neck, being easily caught by his good arm so she wouldn’t fall back. Sadie laughed joyfully before pressing kisses to his cheek and nose adorably while Jimmy began taking pictures on his phone. “Happy, _happy, happy_ birthday to the _best_ uncle in the whole world. I love you, Uncle Clyde!”

“Good job, baby girl!” Jimmy praised as Clyde waddled further into the bar with Belle following close behind with Sadie in his hold. Snapping a couple more, the older Logan brother snickered at how his kid took notice of her uncle’s girlfriend and instantly changed her attention to the other woman.

“Aunt Belle! You look so pretty!” Sadie squealed as she leaned over to be released. As soon as Clyde set her down, the girl wrapped her arms around Belle’s skirt. “You’re _always_ pretty, but you look _extra pretty_ today!”

“What a sweetheart,” Belle cooed, hugging the little girl back and smooching the top of her head repeatedly. “You look extra pretty today, too.”

“Thank you!”

“It’s ‘bout time y’all showed up!” Mellie said as she can from the back kitchen with the chocolate cake on a serving platter. It was smothered with frosting with the top covered with rainbow sprinkles and numerous unlit candles on top, instantly catching Clyde’s attention and making his mouth water at the sight. “Dumbass here thought he could swipe his dirty fingers on my cake without me noticing, so I had to guard it in the back kitchen, and had Sadie keep watch ‘til ya came in.”

“Ya don’t always make chocolate cake, Mel. I can’t help it,” Jimmy shrugged as he saw how his sister angled the cake far enough from his reach. Pouting, Jimmy snapped a few pictures without Mellie’s consent, instantly grinning at how she threatened him to delete the unflattering pictures of her immediately. “So, can we cut the cake now?”

“ _No_!” Mellie shrieked at him as Clyde and Belle approached the bar with Sadie on Clyde’s toes, walking along with him in silly strides as she giggled excitedly. “We’re gonna let Clyde open his gifts first, then eat some actual food before cake.”

“ _Food_?” Clyde raised his brows as Mellie slapped her hand over Jimmy’s phone, pushing it against the oldest face with a grunt.

“Belle gave me the recipe for that pasta dish ya like so much,” Mellie told him with a half-grin. “Wanted to surprise ya with all yer favorite foods; including Mama’s potato salad and Pa’s cheese dip he makes with some alcohol he never told us about, but I got it. It was all her idea.”

Belle refused to look at Clyde as he stared at her, playing with Sadie’s ponytail. “You said you were okay with having a birthday party, so why not make all your favorites to make it more enjoyable? I don’t know if you would want another one, so I’m going all out.”

“You lil - _c’mere_!” Clyde whined as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and peppered kisses to her cheek before going to her neck, aiming at her tickle spot for some affectionate bites.

“Ugh, Sadie, be careful to not catch yer uncle’s damn cooties,” Jimmy teased with censorship to his daughter, all while the child blinked in confusion as being trapped between Clyde and Belle’s hips without a care.

Belle rolled her eyes when Clyde gave Jimmy a sharp glare, giving Belle’s cheek one more kiss while Mellie pushed his shoulder. “Knock it off, Jimmy. Yer jus’ jealous ‘cause Sylvia had to leave town for the week n’ yer all deprived of _her cooties_ ,” Mellie snapped back. “Now, come and help me carry plates out here, will ya? Had to buy paper ones on the way here, since ya only got baskets.”

Clyde let out a laugh as Jimmy rolled himself off the barstool and followed Mellie to the kitchen, eyeing the chocolate cake longingly before being dragged back. His own chest swelling with a certain joy of being completely at peace with everything he had in his life. Of course, he was content with what he had before, but now was more evident that he was happy with his life and celebrating his birthday with his family and lovely girlfriend. Clyde felt truly at home.

* * *

Of course, Sadie had Clyde open her gift first. He had to model each shirt for Sadie, all while Jimmy took pictures and kept telling him to “work it” every time he turned for the kid to see the back - something that her mother did to her every time they went dress shopping, so she assumed it was suppose to happen in general. The little beaded bracelet Sadie made at school was meant to fit his fancy prosthetic, yet it dangled and fell off the black, metal hand too easily, making Sadie pout a bit that it didn’t work. However, the little girl smiled and promised her uncle that she will fix it as soon as she got home with her dad, getting a big hug and kiss from Clyde for being so thoughtful with her gifts to him.

Mellie’s gift was a expensive bottle of whiskey for his personal collection in Duck Tape and a giftcard to the fancy restaurant he took Belle for their first date with a note stating that it was for the both of them to use for their next anniversary (where Clyde mentioned once he wanted to take Belle). Clyde’s face went absolutely red with embarrassment and gratefulness as he mumbled thanks to his little sister, all while Mellie was being cheeky and telling Belle her ideas on what to do with her hair for date-night.

“I’m taking pictures of yer birthday, ‘n gonna make a scrapbook for ya,” was Jimmy’s excuse, holding up his phone to take a reaction photo of Mellie’s anger and Belle restraining herself from laughing and being irritated at the same time. Clyde only rolled his eyes at his brother’s usual behavior and refused to acknowledge Jimmy’s need for his approval, finding that more amusing when he started whining. “ _It’s gonna be cute, ‘n yer gonna love it and treasure it for the rest of your life_!” he added dramatically, still grinning at everyone as he continued to take pictures.

Belle had secretly bought Clyde a collection set of novels of his favorite authors. A thick book of works by F. Scott Fitzgerald, an older version of Harper Lee’s novel that Clyde remembered having in junior high school, and Truman Capote collection. It was obvious that Clyde adored the gift of his favorite books, reaching over to give his girlfriend a loving smooch on the lips that made Sadie giggle and Jimmy fake-gag. Belle’s cheeks were very pink by the time he pulled back and told her she had to have some kind of secret or black market friends to get all of these classics.

The lunch was more like a banquet, and everyone had their bellies full to the brim and still had room for Mellie’s chocolate cake with ice cream. Sadie ate her cake rather quickly since her father was teasing her on stealing her cake, yet Belle and Mellie told her to ease on the ice cream to avoid brain freeze.

With the little blonde girl in a deep food coma, snoozing away against Clyde and snuggling him, Jimmy eventually decided that it was time to leave after seeing the clock strike well past seven at night. There were a whole lot of laughter and jokes being thrown around the adults while Sadie behaved perfectly before falling asleep on her uncle’s lap. Clyde was very happy seeing the people he cared for most enjoying themselves, being able to feel pampered in his own bar, being given food and drink with a bright smile or a ruffle to his dark hair. There were no negative feelings within his body, and he felt at peace with his little niece snoring lightly against his shoulder, her arms dangling as Jimmy reached over to steal her away to bring her home. Giving his little brother a squishing hug and Mellie and Belle a kiss to their heads, Jimmy carried the still-sleeping child in his arms into the setting sunlight outside.

By the time Mellie was ready to leave the bar, it was dark outside and the moon was high. Mellie made sure that all the extra leftover foods were properly packaged in plastic containers she brought, and took her share. The strawberry blonde gave her brother a big hug and kiss to his cheek, wishing him another happy birthday before cuddling up to her best friend. Belle thanked Mellie personally for all her help in making the party possible, and the Logan sister winked flirtatiously and practically drank in the compliments before leaving. Clyde sighed and shook his head with feigned annoyance while Belle giggled.

“Should clean up, ‘n then head on home,” Clyde huffed with a half smile once Belle approached him, still sitting on the barstool.

Belle shook her head and popped herself on the footrest to be leveled with him. “Let me take care of the garbage,” she told him before giving him a quick peck on the lips. “It’s your birthday, so you chill out until I’m done. Then, we can go home and give you your special treat, if you’re still up for it. I won’t take too long.”

Humming, Clyde pulled her into a long kiss before letting her go to start cleaning up.

Watching her open a trash bag to start dumping the empty paper plates and utensils inside, Clyde’s head tilt to the side with a sort of adoring look in his eyes as he carefully stood up from the stool and cleared his throat. “Baby, I’m gonna be right back, alright? The door’s still locked outside?”

“Mmhmm!” Belle sang as she startled to collect the empty drink cans and bottles. “The recycle is still in the kitchen, right?”

“Right, baby,” Clyde nodded before heading to the small hallway hidden back.

Smiling, Belle collected all of the bottles and cans, emptying them out before sorting them for the recycle bins hidden the back kitchen of the bar. It didn’t take long for her to rinse them out and dispose of them by the time Clyde returned to find her wiping down the counters with a rag and a bottle of Windex, taking the extra mile to make sure everything was clean before going home.

Taking a deep breath, Clyde approached her from behind. “Darlin’?”

“Yeah, Clyde?” Belle responded casually, fixing Jimmy’s chair back properly to the edge of the counter.

“I need to talk to ya,” he spoke carefully, “‘bout the cauliflower.”

Seeing her halt in her ministration of cleaning, Clyde watched her take a deep breath and continue on to clean. “I thought we agreed to not talk about it, Clyde. I don’t want you getting upset and me pressuring you; you said it wasn’t anything dangerous or something to worry about, so…”

“But I wanna tell ya, baby,” Clyde admitted. “For my birthday wish, before we go home, I wanna tell you the truth before I chicken out again.”

“Why would you chicken out?”

“I admit it’s a cauliflower plan, and that it’s not anything to worry about at all,” he offered when she looked over her shoulder for a moment from cleaning. When he gave her a promising half-smile, she slowly turned back to scrubbing a spot where Jimmy placed his dirty hands on the counter. “I promise, it’s nothin’ dangerous. I jus’ wanna tell ya the truth… Please, Darlin’?”

“Okay,” she breathed softly, and Clyde felt his heart speed up. “If that’s what you really want to do, handsome, you can tell me.”

Clyde grinned and approached her, wrapping his arms around her, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple that made her smile, leaning into him. Giving her one more kiss, Clyde took a step back to let her continue on with her task as he pushed his right hand in his pocket.

“I’ve actually been plannin’ this for a year or somethin’ now, but I haven’t really put too much effort into it, ‘Til not so long ago. I asked Jimmy ‘n Mel for help first,” he started carefully. “You know I ain’t the type with all the master plannin’, but I knew I wanted to make sure you didn’t find out right away…

“I had to first talk to Joe Bang ‘bout it, before I would actually start the cauliflower plan, and that’s where I got that bloody nose from.” He didn’t miss the way he saw Belle grumble under her breath, something along the lines of ‘ _I fucking knew it_ ’, or ‘ _he’s gonna get it_ ’ made him chuckle a bit nervously - a little bit unsure if it was towards him or her uncle-figure.

Swallowing, Clyde went on. “Joe Bang agreed to it, and I had it all planned out accordin’ to _when_ and _where_ it was gonna happen. It didn’t work out, and I was very tempted to give up on it, until I realized something that I can’t ever say enough.”

Belle waited for a moment for him to continue, yet only heard a shift behind her. Frowning, she let go of the rag and turned around to find Clyde on one knee, his only hand holding a small, velvet box that was propped open. Belle’s eyes widened as she dropped the Windex bottle, absolutely silent; eyes darting between the sparkling ring inside the box to the shy eyes of her loving boyfriend biting his lip out of nerves.

“I love ya with all my heart and soul, Belle, and I can’t see myself being with anyone else but you. You’ve always been there, ‘n keepin’ me strong to get out of bed everyday; ya make me feel like a real man without even tryin’, jus’ smilin’ at me and making my heart feel like it’s flying,” he professed honestly, huffing with a toothy smile. “I never thought I could ever feel so happy and in love with anyone, so I wanna ask ya…if you will marry me.

“I promise I’ll love ya everyday, even when you get moody ‘n probably want to kick my ass,” Clyde said, and Belle covered her mouth with both hands. “I don’t have much of a classy life, like Dayton or some other folks back in Colorado, but I’ll treat ya like a goddess and love ya.

“I wanted to give ya a perfect proposal, but the damn Logan Curse got me a couple times ‘n my own fears,” he confessed. “But I can’t wait any longer with wonderin’ if it could be too late, so…Rosabelle, will you marry me?”

Seeing her eyes fill with tears, Clyde could feel his own starting up as she looked to him. “ _Are you serious_?”

“I can’t ask for a better gift, if it means I can have ya as my wife for the rest of my life,” he laughed when he saw her smile through her tears pouring down her cheeks. “Will ya be my wife, Belle?”

“Yes… _yes, yes_ , I will,” Belle nodded with a sniff, completely forgetting her chore to tackle him into a hug. Falling to her knees, Belle shoved her face into his neck and clung to him as she kept chanting. “ _Yes, I will_. I will marry you, Clyde.”

Feeling his heart soar and the tears slipping down his face, Clyde wrapped his arms tightly around her. Both laughing and crying, neither of them could pull away from each other completely while he insisted to place the ring on her left hand. The simple designed ring was placed on the heartstring finger, fitting perfectly to the point that Clyde couldn’t resist in kissing her hand and trailing it up to find her lips to which she eagerly gave to him with a smile, her hands tangled in his dark curls as he carefully held her waist. Clyde pulled her closer, kissing her more passionately and taking her tears with more gentle ones while she laughed emotionally and excused herself for crying.

“Sweet angel, don’t ever be sorry,” he chuckled tearfully, kissing her cheek again. “Yer still beautiful, even when ya cry.”

“ _Hush, no I’m not_ ,” Belle croaked a laugh, hiding her face into his shoulder and clinging to his shirt.

Chuckling, Clyde gave her head numerous kisses, keeping her in his hold so she couldn’t get away and hide. “I’m the ugly crier of the bunch, Darlin’. Don’t be embarrassed about it, Belle, I’m jus’ so happy,” he hugged her even tighter, making her laugh and try to hide herself.

“You’re happy? _I’m happy_!” Belle hiccuped a laugh, pulling back to look at him. “You’re asking me to _marry you_ and it’s making _me cry tears of joy_. Are you serious that this was your cauliflower plan the whole time?”

“Yes!”

“Oh, my God, Clyde, _I love you_ ,” Belle exclaimed before claiming his mouth for more kisses. “I love you so much, big bear. I can’t believe this.”

“Believe it, baby,” Clyde sobbed against her lips, returning them as best as he could while maintaining his own laughter and cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I WAS BEING SUPER MUSHY AND SQUEALING WHILE WRITING THIS, GOODNIGHT.


	14. xiv (epilogue)

“I think m’gonna throw up.”

“Oh, shut up, ya big baby!”

Clyde whined as he paced around the makeshift dressing room provided by the restaurant in one of the private party rooms. The staff periodically checked in on the finely dressed man, only to see him sweating in his dress shirt and slacks with no shoes. The groom’s brother lazily sprawled on the small loveseat with Sadie sitting on his lap, watching Clyde fret and beg for a bottle of beer. Jimmy made sure to let the staff know that this was very, very normal of the groom and not to worry, letting the confused staff woman with a bow tie and hair pinned back to carefully close the door shut, letting Clyde to go back to walking around in his fancy socks.

“M’gonna throw up durin’ the ceremony,” Clyde claimed as he grabbed the drink menu from the decorative dresser to use as a fan, his eyes watering and pout becoming more prominent. “Gonna throw up _all over_ the solemniser, all over Belle ‘n the front row and _die_.”

“Ya ain’t gonna die, yer jus’ gettin’ married,” Jimmy drawled while bouncing Sadie on his knees, making his daughter snicker as she held her homemade flower basket in her hands. Her dress with pastel pinks and lilacs and covered with ribbons, and her hair was braided into the most adorable half-do by Mellie, and her lips glossy and a careful shimmer of glitter on her cheekbones by request of the bride.

Jimmy was dressed similar to his brother, only wearing his own tie while he left his jacket on the hangar before the ceremony. The oldest Logan made sure that Clyde had his thick hair combed to perfection, and his facial hair trimmed; also packing deodorant spray and cologne with a change of the fancy shirt hanging on the metal coat hanger, let alone mint candies to ease tummy aches and Gatorade. Yeah, Jimmy was prepared for everything for this day. “Jus’ try to relax a bit, alright? I’m not gonna let you drink ‘til the reception. Made a promise to Mellie to keep ya all dry inside ‘n out, buddy…”

“What if she leaves me last minute, Jimmy?” Clyde yelped, seeming to not listen to Jimmy all that well as he practically started to jump in his spot. “She gonna change her mind and take off, ‘n I’ll be a joke for the rest of my life!”

“I don’t think Belle’s the kind of lady who plans a weddin’ with her future-husband for almost three months to just ditch ya,” Jimmy responded casually, resisting to tease his brother in his most anxious episode yet. “Seein’ how happy she looks and gives ya kisses everytime I help ya out in pickin’ shit for yer weddin’, I don’t think she’s goin’ to leave ya.”

“Is Uncle Clyde goin’ to be alright, Daddy?” Sadie asked with a raised brow while watching Clyde groan and go back to pacing. “Should I call 911?”

“No, baby, he’s jus’ being nervous. Like when you did yer first performance infront of a whole crowd, remember? Uncle Clyde is feelin’ like that right now,” Jimmy explained properly to his daughter.

Sadie nodded before jumping to her feet, scurrying over to Clyde and hugging him around his waist, being mindful of her hair and makeup, as well as Clyde’s white shirt. “It’s okay, Uncle Clyde! I know what it’s like to be super nervous, but you know what? The best thing you can do is just to take deep breaths and think happy thoughts. I like to think about spendin’ time with my friends at school or my family, because they make me happy. Think _happy_ thoughts, Uncle Clyde!”

Seeing how his niece was doing her own part in helping to make him feel better, Clyde felt his heart twist in appreciation at how loving she was. He could remember when both he and Belle had asked Sadie to be the flower girl in their wedding, and how she was given the responsibility of taking care of the flowers in her basket and watch over her dad and uncle to stay out of trouble before the ceremony. The blonde girl was so excited, constantly hugging and kissing Clyde and Belle with the fact that she was going to get another auntie to spoil her and attend the wedding. It was obvious that Sadie was taking her job seriously…

_What a sweetheart!_

The dark haired man sighed as he knelt down to Sadie’s height and hugged her very carefully, returning her affectionate gesture. “Yer a good girl, Sadie. Such a sweet honeybun, ya know that? I’m very, _very_ happy to have ya as our flower girl, Sadie.”

“I’m happy to be in your weddin’, Uncle Clyde. I knew Aunt Belle was gonna be my _real aunt_ someday,” Sadie grinned cheekily before poking Clyde’s big nose with her laced fingers. “Think happy thoughts, okay, Uncle Clyde?”

“I will, sweetie, I promise,” Clyde nodded.

The door opened once more and Joe Bang entered the room with an obviously-stolen finger sandwiches in both hands, the blonde man stopped midchew when he saw all eyes on him. Closing the door with the tip of his foot, he swallowed.

“Rosabelle’s doin’ good. I got some nice photos I’ll show ya later,” he mumbled before shoving a sandwich whole in his mouth. “Fish ‘n Sam are escortin’ the guests to their seats now. ‘Bout ten more minutes ‘til showtime, yeah?”

“ _OH, SHIT_!” Clyde wailed, letting go of his niece to frantically run around, grabbing a empty water pitcher and giving it to Joe Bang’s empty hand.

“I see lil Logan is losin’ it, huh.” Joe shook his head before putting the pitcher back, all while watching Clyde getting worked up all over again while Sadie chased after him, chanting ‘ _happy thought, Uncle Clyde! Happy thoughts_!’. “Is he thinkin’ ‘bout throwin’ up on everyone or lil Rosabelle leavin’ him at the altar?”

Jimmy rolled his eyes over to the other groomsman. “That obvious, ain’t it…”

Joe Bang rudely shook his head and munched on the other sandwich he stole. “Oh naw, he’s all good.”

Jimmy looked back to his brother. “Hey, Clyde, do you wanna call Belle on the phone, or somethin’? Will that calm you down hearin’ her voice?”

“ _That’s bad luck_!” Clyde gasped in terror. Of course, Clyde was making sure he was up to code on all the superstitious legends and myths when it came to the wedding - all from making sure his soon-to-be wife would have something new, blue and borrowed all the way to checking the weather morning and night to make sure it wouldn’t rain. He hasn’t seen Belle since yesterday morning, so he guessed that Jimmy assumed that he was losing it.

Groaning, Jimmy got up from his spot and basically went over to his little brother and forced him to turn around. Using his equally huge hands, Jimmy slapped his palms on Clyde’s cheeks, making him wince in pain at the stinging sensation on his face before releasing a growl-like yell at him brother. Jimmy remained unfazed by it, holding Clyde’s face to keep the stinging at ease by not moving his hands and cause frictions. Thankfully, Clyde was used to this kind of treatment of being ‘snapped out of it’ Jimmy Logan Style.

“That hurt, you asshole!” Clyde complained with a grouch as he used his only hand to push his brothers’ away. He didn’t want to risk his metal arm to actually hurt Jimmy, knowing that he didn’t intend to cause harm. Clyde knew he was acting beyond his dramatic antics. “Now my cheeks are gonna be _red_!”

“I only used my palms, calm down! It’s not gonna be that bad, I promise. People’ll think you’re blushin’, which sounds a lot like ya,” Jimmy shrugged before going over to the coat rack to grab both of their dress coats. “Now, take a drink of water to cool off some and get dressed. My baby brother is gettin’ married in a few minutes!”

* * *

“Ladies and gentlemen, it’s my pleasure to introduce the first dance of Mr. and Mrs. Logan.”

Bringing her hand up to press a gentle kiss to her ring finger, Clyde guided her to wrap her arm behind his neck as her other one followed while he placed his own at her waist. He couldn’t contain the huge grin on his face while Belle smiled so sweetly to him, waiting for the music to begin that they’ve been practicing for so long at odd hours of the day and night. Being how he was, Clyde bent his head down to kiss her forehead, inhaling the sweet aroma of the flowers adoring her handmade crown and ignited an uproar of cheers and applause from the audience at the tables and buffet line outside the restaurant. The obvious catcall of Jimmy and Joe Bang yelling with his brothers made Clyde want to hide his face out of mere embarrassment, yet he was too focused on his wife’s happy hum to really care.

His _wife_. Clyde’s _beautiful wife_ dressed in flowers and the most wedding prettiest dress.

Giving her head one more kiss, Clyde pulled Belle closer to him as the opening melody of their chosen song began to play. Following the careful footsteps of the routine the two conjured together with many trips, falls, bumps, stepping on each other’s feet, the newlywed couple began dancing.

To Clyde, he was very proud of himself for not stepping on his new wife’s feet or tripping on his own (which he has done in the comfort of their home _numerous_ times). He couldn’t help but grin to Belle as she smiled so beautifully to him, unable to look away at how radiant and beautiful she looked in his arms, dancing to their chosen wedding song surrounded by many loved ones. A part of it was a dream come true for Clyde Logan, being married to the most precious woman on the planet and have a perfect wedding - not too big, not too small. It was amazing enough that the restaurant they had their first date held weddings in the back with the nature trail, making the nature walk even more memorable for the couple. Belle insisted that they didn’t need anything too extravagant, and Clyde was willing to lay off super big decorations and hiring a professional band (where Jimmy’s co-workers actually had one for a better price, and they were also decent DJs).

Everything was just perfect.

“So,” Belle whispered quietly that only Clyde could hear under the music, “why does it look like your cheeks were slapped?”

Breaking eye contact for the movement of twirling Belle around with his only hand, Clyde cleared his throat, coming up with a lie. “Y’know how I looked when I saw ya comin’ down the aisle, Darlin’…”

“So it was Jimmy, wasn’t it.”

“It’s that bad?” he asked her, and she only shrugged.

Guiding her back to his chest, his prosthetic hand resting at the small of her back, Clyde rocked his head for moment. “Nothin’ gets passed you, does it?”

“Of course not. Being now that I’m _Mrs. Logan_ , that means you can’t keep secrets that easily anymore,” Belle giggled as she slipped her arm up his shoulder while holding his with the other, her head resting on his shoulder. “And that means no more hiding any cauliflower plans from me either.”

“Baby, my life of crime is _definitely over_. Ain’t no more cauliflower plans for the rest of my life,” Clyde rolled his eyes with a half smile as Belle bit back a laugh, her cheeks bubbling. “Don’t even like cauliflower anyway…looks like dead broccoli.”

“What if I wanted to help with a cauliflower plan?” Belle suggested casually as the couple spun around. Her gaze briefly looking over to Jimmy rocking Sadie in his arms at the side of the dancefloor, Sylvia watching the newlyweds beside him; Mellie and Bobbie Jo in their bridesmaid dresses, Belle smiled when she felt Clyde’s grip on her hand tightened. “Nothing dangerous, of course. Some adventure does sound like fun with the Logan family, if I can be honest. Not to mention that Uncle Joe getting involved with his gummy bears…”

“ _No_ , nuh-uh.” Clyde shook his head and Belle hopped on her toes to kiss his cheek before he could look at her with a tiny scowl. “I ain’t havin’ _my wife_ get into situations where Joe Bang has a mix of gummy bears and a plastic bag, or my brother gettin’ ya involved in his master plans. No more of that - only did it to try ‘n propose and that’s it.”

“You never know, handsome.”

Clyde sighed. “Can I just have a nice weddin’ with my lady and not worry about committing crime or causin’ trouble, please? At least wait until after the honeymoon phase a bit?”

“Don’t get all fussy, baby, I’m just teasing you,” Belle cooed and she didn’t miss how Clyde grumbled under his breath before wrapping his left arm around her back and dipping her in their dance. Belle grinned when Clyde gave her a pout, prompting her to kiss him on the lips.

Grunting, Clyde kissed her back in his trap of the dip, making the crowd applaud at the assumed end of the first dance, making Belle laugh against his mouth when he kept kissing her over and over. Bringing her back up, Clyde was quick in wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up; spinning her around as he kissed her again and again as the applause became louder, and more enthusiastic as the movie-like spin. Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as joyfully.

Placing her down, bent forward before trailing his kisses to her cheek, Clyde was careful to whisper into her ear. “You have _no idea_ how much I’m holdin’ back right now, Darlin’,” he purred, making her shiver just a bit in his hold. “Be ready to need me to carry ya through all the thresholds, baby, ‘cause yer askin’ for it.”

“Do I need to hold you to that?” Belle cheekily responded that caused her new husband to snort a laugh before a smaller body jumped to both of their sides. The bride was quick to change her naughty behavior in time for Sadie to reach up for the both of them, grinning so happy, and Belle took her now-niece’s face in her hands and kissed all over the girl’s face.

“I’ll be takin’ the lovely lady here,” Joe Bang also slipped in as he gave a friendly pat to Clyde’s shoulder. “Gotta dance with lil Rosabelle sometime, can’t hog her all to yerself, jus’ ‘cause ya married her. _I was here first_!”

“Oh, stop it, Uncle Joe,” Belle chided with a grin before giving Sadie’s cheek one more smooch. “Honeybun, why don’t you dance with your uncle for me, okay?”

“Okay, Auntie!” Sadie jumped excitedly as she grabbed both of Clyde’s hands in each of her own, the music changing for everyone to join in. “Can we dance, Uncle Clyde? Please, please?”

“Am I gettin’ to be yer first dance at a weddin’?” Clyde asked her, making the child squeal and nod excitedly. “Then, of course, sweetheart. I’d be _honored_ to dance with ya.”

Belle cooed at the sight of Clyde allowing Sadie to place her little feet on his dress shoes and guiding her in an adorable jig while Jimmy was stuffing his face with food back at the main eating table for the newlyweds and attendees of the ceremony. Joe Bang pulls his niece-figure into their dance as a more up-tune song blasted through the speakers, twisting their arms and legs in a sort of jitterbug. Mellie was busy taking pictures and videos of everyone dancing - considering Jimmy was busy with the first dance - she was more excited seeing how well Belle’s hair was holding all the flowers in place.

Seeing her best friend filming, Belle grinned before snatching her wrist and pull her into a new dance between them, ditching her uncle. Joe Bang was able to snatch the camera from Mellie and take over taking videos of the two women dancing. Mellie, however, upon seeing the focus being put on her, shrieked and tried to hide herself using Belle, making both of them laugh as Joe Bang beckoned her to suck it up.

“ _Don’t you dare_! This is Belle’s day; I worked too hard on her hair and makeup for it to go to waste, tape Belle, you idiot!” Mellie complained all while Joe shook his head.

* * *

It didn’t really come to either Clyde or Belle how much time has passed with the reception, and it didn’t seem to faze the party-goers either; gifts were given to the newlyweds right after cutting the cake and feeding each other a small piece. Clyde purposely got a bit of frosting on Belle’s cheek in order to kiss it away and make her laugh.

Gifts consisted a variety of things; a new microwave that serves as a toaster oven, gift cards to a resort and various stores that have high price tags for furniture and other useful items they could get from various places. Mellie got them a whole new towel set for their bathroom and Jimmy gave them a wad of money on the downlow; Bobbie Jo and her husband’s present was a fancy wine collection (even though neither of them are huge fans, they appreciated the thought). Even though the couple did request in their invites to not bring anything, they were very thankful to each guest who gave them something big or small nonetheless.

Eventually, with everyone yawning and feet getting sore, Clyde brought it to himself to wrap his arms around Belle and whisper into her ear that it was probably best for them to end the celebration. Seeing how his wife sleepily swayed in his arms during a particular slow dance, her head on his shoulder and her multiple sighs, he knew she was just as tired. Belle couldn’t have the heart to call it quits when everyone was so adamant to celebrate, yet Clyde had to reward her with a gentle kiss to her head when she reluctantly agreed to his idea and informed the band. The DJ was kind enough to announce the departure of the newlyweds, letting Clyde basically pick Belle up into his arms while the staff opened the doors for them while everyone else applaud and yelled for them.

Clyde was too busy kissing Belle’s bubbled cheek to be embarrassed by the attention, carrying his happy wife to the usual car and setting her inside the passenger seat. Giving her a deep kiss, he smiled at feeling Belle hum joyfully against his mouth before closing the door and bringing himself to the driver’s spot, only to give her another kiss while getting their seatbelts on.

Their honeymoon destination would come in the morning, where they would leave the trailer with their bags over to the rented cabin on the same campsite where Clyde wanted to originally propose to her. With the waters now receded and nature reclaiming the marker, the rangers took away the restraints and both Clyde and Belle booked the best, secluded cabin for their honeymoon. Still, there was no rush for the newlyweds - especially knowing that the celebrating would go well into the night. They were too tired to do anything else but sleep in their wedding attire and get up the next day, redress and go on to their two week honeymoon.

The ride to the trailer was silent, but completely happy. Belle hugging his arm the whole way home and Clyde kissing her head at every stop sign and red light, he could tell she was struggling to stay awake with him. As soon as they pulled up, it had to be two or three in the morning, and Clyde wasn’t going to allow Belle to walk any more as he hurried to pull her into his arms again to carry her inside.

“You don’t need to carry me,” she insisted with a soft laugh, yet circled her arms around his neck. “You’re so handsome in a suit, Clyde.”

“It’s _tradition_ to carry the wife over the threshold, Darlin’,” he explained as he managed to unlock the trailer and kick the door closed behind them, pressing his lips to her jaw when she yawned. “Gonna get ya to bed, then we’ll head out to the cabin.”

“Not much of the standard screw each other’s brains out after the reception, huh?” Belle grinned as he carried her gently to their bedroom, where the packed bags were stacked at the end of the bed. Clyde was careful to get her down first before kneeling to peel off her shoes.

“That’s what the cabin’s for, baby,” Clyde smirked when she peeped at his hands slipping under the skirt to the hem of the stockings, slowly peeling them down as the chill of his metal prosthetic touched her thigh. “We’ll make up for it, don’t worry.”

“I’m not!” Belle reached for him once he removed the tights and threw them somewhere else, making him quick to rise from his knees and into her embrace. Giving him a few kisses while undoing his bow and jacket, Belle easily pulled him into bed and ontop of her body as she laid back, allowing Clyde to follow after her lips with his own, both smiling like happy drunks.

“My wife,” Clyde hummed softly, moving his mouth to kiss along her cheek and nip under her ear. “My beautiful wife, I love you so much.” A gentle bite to the side of her neck while her fingers tangled in his slightly sweaty hair, massaging his scalp. “Dream’s comin’ true, marryin’ the most beautiful angel in the world,” he sighed as he rest his head against her chest, feeling her heartbeat against his cheek for a moment. “My beautiful Belle.”

“It’s _Belle Logan_ , to be exact,” Belle said cheekily and Clyde’s smile grew into the biggest grin he ever made as far as he can recall. “I married the most incredible man in the world, and I feel like all my dreams are coming true.”

Lifting his head and meeting her pretty gaze in the dark, his right hand lacing with with her left as he brought their linked hands to his lips. Pressing a kiss to her wedding band, Clyde felt his eyes water a bit when he read her lips form an honest ‘I love you’ before falling into another fit of spoiling her with kisses. He was so excited for tomorrow, where he was going to spend his honeymoon with his wife and wake up everyday for the rest of his life as a happy man.

One dream down, and the next one on its way to coming true for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Skipping the actual wedding ceremony and details on Belle/reader’s wedding dress is meant for the readers to come up with their own ideal wedding. The only thing planned out that the wedding takes place in the area of the nature trail and restaurant of their first date c:


End file.
